AMIGA MIA, PERDONA
by irachelove
Summary: Son Amigas desde la infancia, Rei cree que el amor forzado es por siempre...pero el hombre que cree suyo posa sus ojos en su amiga y sin dudarlo la convierte en el amor de su vida... Serena solo puede decir Amiga mía...perdona...
1. NUESTRA AMISTAD

**CAPITULO 1**

**NUESTRA AMISTAD…**

Bueno tal parece que Serena no entiende que debe de llegar temprano a la escuela de seguro la maestra la reprenderá por llegar de nuevo tarde…-dijo Amy preocupada.

Esa tonta no entiende…-dijo la castaña mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Pero ya es nuestro último año Lita no te preocupes ya se terminara la escuela y ahora seremos chicas de preparatoria, listas para el amor…jajaja…!...-contesto Mina alegremente.

Por dios mina tú sí que te alucinas, pero bueno será mejor que entremos…-dijo Amy.

Holaaaa chicas…-llego agitada la rubia que ponía a todos de cabeza.

Vaya serena llegaste a la hora exacta…

Lo lamento es que mi padre llego anoche de su viaje y nos trajo algunos regalos así que nos desvelamos escuchando sobre su viaje, lo bueno que me trajo el chofer….-confirmo Serena sonriente.

Wow ! ¬¬ dime que te compro tu papa…

Hay Rei pues me trajo ropa, ya sabes que parís es la capital de la moda y unos preciosos zapatos, si puedes en la tarde vamos a mi casa y te los enseño…-Rei sentía envidia de la vida que serena tenia, ya que su padre era un reconocido Empresario y amaba mucho a su familia-…

Las clases terminaron, Serena esperaba entusiasmada para ir con Rei a su casa, pero ella no la quiso acompañar…

Vamos Rei quiero mostrarte las cosas que trajo papa…

No quiero ir serena no todo gira a tu alrededor, si tú eres rica pues que bien, así que no me interesa nada de lo que tu rico padre te trajo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…

Está bien Rei no fue mi intención lastimaste ni mucho menos ofenderte lo siento, bueno será mejor que me vaya, no hare esperar más al chofer...

Serena se fue muy triste, ella y Rei eran amigas desde la primaria, solo que los padres de Rei perdieron parte de su fortuna en malas inversiones, por lo que trataban de llevar una vida superficial, pero las cosas en casa no eran buenas.

Rei cuando se enteró de que no era rica le afecto mucho, vivía de las apariencias y los padres de serena cada día les iba mejor, era su amiga pero a su punto de vista no era justo que ella tuviera más dinero…

Rei pero que grosera fuiste con serena…-la recrimino la castaña con razón.

Cállate lita tú no sabes…

Que no sé qué te mueres de envidia porque todos quieren a serena…

Ya verás que no todo lo que brilla es oro y esa niña debe de entender que la vida es dura…-completo la pelinegra dejando a todas sorprendida por su reacción.

Creo que mejor nos vamos lita tenemos entrenamiento, además Rei jamás entenderá que es una verdadera amistad, lo lamento por serena que cree que eres su mejor amiga…-dijo Amy preocupada.

Lárguense no necesito a ninguna, yo sola me divertiré…

Vaya Rei parece que estas de mal humor…

Que quieres Yaten…-dijo ella molesta.

Yo nada solo quería preguntarte si viste a serena…

No lo sé ni me importa… -Rei se fue furiosa, siempre serena, para todo serena-.

Bueno le marcare al celular…

Bueno…-contesto la rubia

Hola serena como estas soy Yaten…

Que tal Yaten que pasa…-contesto ella sonriente.

Nada solo quería saber qué harás hoy por la tarde…

Nada, invite a Rei a casa pero no quiso venir…

Acabo de hablar con ella estaba de malas…

Si, así es mi amiga Rei…-y la verdad es que no la comprendía en ocasiones le dolía mucho como la trataba.

No sé cómo la aguantas, que tal si nos vemos en el parque…-

Si está bien a las 5 nos vemos…

Ok adiós serena…-

Bye Yaten…-

Yaten era un chico de preparatoria, pero conocía a serena de siempre, así que eran muy buenos amigos, aunque él estaba interesado en ella.

Hola mama ya llegue…

Pasa hija mira quien vino a visitarte…

Hola serena…-dijo la hermana de su mama, alguien a quien admiraba mucho.

Por dios como haz estado tía Michiru…-dijo la rubia mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Bien hija veo que ya estás muy grande, eres toda una quinceañera, pero ten esto es para ti…

Gracias tía pero no te hubieras molestado…

Para nada tu tío Haruka y yo te lo damos con gusto…-Serena abrió la cajita y habían unas hermosas llaves…

Tía pero son unas llaves…

Si, ven .-salieron a la cochera..- es para ti…

Wow tía Michiru es fantástico…-le regalaron un Bettle plateado descapotable-…

Te gusto hija…-Serena tenía ganas de llorar de la emoción de tener su primer coche.

Si tía muchas gracias…pero es demasiado…no sé si deba aceptarlo…

Claro que si es tu regalo de cumpleaños además soy tu madrina y te lo regalamos con gusto…-contesto Michiru enfundada en unos tacones de infarto.

Gracias tía…-serena y ella se abrazaron, eran muy unidas, ya que cuando sus padres viajaban ella y sus hermanos se quedaban en su casa-…

Mama ya viste mi regalo…

Si hija te gusto…-dijo con gusto Ikuko, pues adoraba a su hija, era una niña excelente, el fruto de su amor.

Si pero mi padre me permitirá manejarlo…-

No creo que tenga problema solo que te enseñes a manejar…

Si mama le diré a Yaten para que me enseñe él sabe manejar…

Bien serena pero solo lo utilizaras cuando vayas a la preparatoria…

Si tía, vaya que emoción, les llamare a mis amigas para que…-se quedó callada, pues a la primera que siempre llamaba era a Rei.

Pasa algo serena…-las mamas siempre con su sexto sentido alerta.

Este…no mama nada…

Bueno será mejor que me vaya tengo que ir por mis hijos…

Nos vemos hermana, serena ya me voy…

Gracias tía…-se unieron en un abrazo.

Y mi hermana mama…

No está ya sabes que anda con eso de la graduación de la preparatoria.

Bueno ni modo…-Neherenia era la hermana mayor de Serena, ellas eran muy unidas, la rubia nació con la chispa de alegría, la gente que convivía con ella simplemente la adoraba…-Mama voy al parque…-contesto la rubia.

Si está bien pero con quien se puede saber…

Con Yaten me dijo que quería que habláramos de algo…

Serena será que ese Yaten no será tu novio…

No mama es mi amigo, además no podría ser mi novio, es mayor que yo…

Si hija por un año…

No gracias yo pasó, quiero comentarle del coche para que me enseñe a manejar…

Bueno no quiero que llegues tarde…-la rubia sonrió.

Serena llego al parque, se compró un helado en lo que Yaten llegaba, pero su sorpresa fue mayor…

Hola serena como estas…-

Bien y esas flores Yaten…

Son para ti…

Para mi…-contesto completamente sorprendida, la verdad es que sentía algo raro.

Si no fue tu cumpleaños…

Ahh! si pero no pensé que me fueres a regalar algo…

Bueno gracias...-contesto ella feliz, mientras el peli plata le daba un abrazo…-

Yaten que crees que paso…-el alzo los hombros en señal de duda…-mi tía Michiru y mi tío Haruka me regalaron algo, adivina que…

No lo sé, ropa…-dijo el con una sonrisa.

No Yaten algo más grande…-

Mmm, un perro…-contesto ella sonriente.

No Yaten…-ambos rieron por esa larga sorpresa.

Ahh! Ya se un viaje…-dijo el por última esperanza.

No Yaten me dieron un coche…-contesto ella con alegría.

En serio…- se sorprendió a cierta manera, pues la rubia la tenían en cierta manera viviendo en una burbuja de aire.-Pero que carro te dieron uno como el que tengo…

No el tuyo es muy llamativo.-a Yaten sus padres le regalaron un convertible negro-…

Me dieron un Bettle…-

Ahh el carro de la muñeca…-contesto de manera casi automática.

Que muñeca…-dijo ella exasperada, esperaba que no saliera con sus tonterías de Barbie.

Ya sabes esa…-Serena lo miro con cara de no me jodas…-Bueno mejor dime ya lo utilizaste…

No se manejar y mi padre no creo que pueda enseñarme, mi hermana anda con lo de su graduación, así que mi única esperanza eres tú…

Bueno yo te enseño…-contesto resignado.

Gracias Yaten…-Serena de la emoción lo abrazo, Yaten se sonrojo, ya que ella le gustaba demasiado-.

Llegaron a casa de serena y vieron el coche, Yaten decidió que lo mejor sería ver en internet que funciones tenía el carro y toda la información del mismo.

Hola mama ya llegue-grito Neherenia-…

Hola como te fue hija…-salió a su encuentro.

Bien mama ya sabes con eso de la graduación andamos vueltos locos, pero dime como lo tomo serena…-

Estaba muy feliz, incluso ya vino Yaten estuvieron en la computadora sacando información del coche, ya sabes pasando la tarde, pero acabo rendida ya se durmió…

Qué bueno me da alegría, y Samy donde esta…

Llego de la práctica y se fue a dormir…

Creo que hare lo mismo…-dijo agotada por el día tan ajetreado que habían tenido.

Ya cenaste…-pregunto Ikuko con preocupación.

Si pasamos a las hamburguesas mama…

No es muy nutritivo, tomate por lo menos un yogurt, no vaya ser que te enfermes…

Sí, me lo tomo y me duermo, buenas noches…-le dio un beso en la mejilla a su guapa madre.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió de lo más normal, Serena y Samy fueron a su escuela, Kenji e Ikuko partieron a la graduación de su hija Neherenia…

Hola serena como estas…-se saludaron de beso como todos los dias.

Que tal Amy, como les fue en la práctica…

Muy bien lita mejoro su tiempo y a ti que tal cuando inicias con tus prácticas de tenis…

Yo creo que ya que me recupere de mi lesión en el tobillo nuevamente acudiere a las prácticas…-

Hola chicas como están…

Bien lita, ya me dijo Amy que mejoraste tu marca…

Así es me he esforzado y ahí está el resultado….bueno entremos a clases…-las chicas caminaron rumbo al aula.

Rei amiga como estas…-dijo Serena mientras la saludaba con gusto ante una cara de no tan amigas de la pelinegra.

De maravilla, bueno queremos comentarle que iremos a un viaje de graduación, creo que se unirán algunas preparatorias…

Vaya ustedes siempre están tan enteradas de todo-dijo lita con sorna, pues era bien sabido que a su compañera le encantaban ese tipo de eventos.

Así es imagínate chicos guapos, mayores y sin ataduras de por medio…-entre comillas estaba la palabra sexo.

Pero que no está prohibido juntarse con ellos…-dijo Serena.

Vamos Serena tonta que no ves que el próximo año iremos a la preparatoria, debemos de pensar en chicos universitarios…-dijo otra igual que Rei.

No lo creo mina…-contesto Serena, eran muy amigas esas dos para sus conveniencias y tapaderas.

En todo caso no te estamos invitando además sabemos que seguramente tus papis te enviaran de viaje a alguna parte del mundo…-

Mira Rei esa no es la manera de contestarle a Serena…-dijo la castaña molesta por la actitud de la pelinegra.

Lita tú no te metas, simplemente ella es tan infantil…-contesto Rei.

Soy infantil, disculpa por lo menos no me iré a un viaje donde podría correr riesgos…

No son riesgos es la aventura y como ustedes son una bola de amargadas será mejor mina que nosotras nos vayamos solas….

Bueno ni que hablar, déjame organizar todo y sin duda, lo haremos nos iremos para divertirnos a lo grande, allá ustedes chicas…-sin más caminaron contoneándose de manera exagerada llamando la atención de todos…

No les hagas caso serena…

Amy estoy enojada Rei la trae conmigo se supone que somos amigas y últimamente se porta tan grosera conmigo, creo que tendremos que hablar…

No te preocupes serena ella simplemente está mal…-le contesto la peliazul.

Serena al terminar las clase busco a Rei para hablar de todo lo que pasaba, ya que siendo amiga de ella necesitaba saber que le sucedía para que se comportara así con ella.

Rei quería hablar contigo…

Que quieres serena estoy ocupada…

Solo serán unos minutos no más…-dijo con casi suplica la rubia.

Está bien dime…-dijo con cara de enfado mientras tecleaba su celular.

Rei no sé qué pasa contigo, pero no eres la misma de siempre, estas muy distante de mí, ahora ni siquiera convivimos como antes, te hice algo malo…

No es eso serena pero como amiga te diré que yo quiero conocer más, digamos que ir a tu casa a descargar música, ver películas, pues ya no me agrada tanto, ahora quiero salir con chicos, es por eso que iremos al viaje prohibido, tu eres una buena chica y ya…por otro lado mina es bueno muy divertida, yo no quiero que no seamos amigas pero tenemos intereses distintos…-confirmo ella.

Está bien yo no creo que pueda ir al viaje, además eso significa que no iras a mi fiesta Rei…

Pues lo lamento Serena se me olvido tu fiesta además, no creo que pueda ir compréndeme como mi mejor amiga que eres pero, tal vez conozca al chico de mis sueños…

Si está bien Rei, sé que eres mayor que yo, así que no puedo prohibirte nada, solo que contaba con tu presencia…

No lo tomes a mal que tal si luego que regrese festejamos como en los viejos tiempos y nos divertimos de lo lindo, viendo viejas películas, con un litro de helado y en pijama…

Ok está bien Rei, solo cuídate no quiero que te pase nada…

Si no pierdas cuidado me cuidare…-contesto con enfado.

Serena cumplió 15 años por lo que sus padres le organizaron una gran fiesta para el sábado, por lo que ella estaba muy contenta y sus padres muy orgullosos…

Vamos Neherenia no me digas que no iras al viaje de graduación…

Lo siento pero no puedo…-dijo ella sin el más mínimo interés de ir a un lugar tan sexista como ese.

De que hablas no iras…-contesto con decepción el rubio.

No Andrew, es la fiesta de mi hermana…

Cuantos años cumple tu hermana 8…

Muy chistoso Andrew pero cumplió 15 años…

En serio tu hermanita ya es una mujercita hecha…-la pelinegra la miro con ojos de aguas o te golpeo.

Quita tu comentario lascivo…

Está bien Neherenia no te enojes…-el rubio alzo las manos en señal de paz.

Y tu Darién iras al dichoso viaje…-el pelinegro solo los miraba pelear.

Si, pensaba no hacerlo pero a final de cuentas ya entraremos a la universidad y no podremos divertirnos más…

Todos son igual de tontos, pero en fin pónganse abusados no vaya ser que regresen con un compromiso…

A que te refieres Neherenia…-pregunto el pelinegro inquieto por ese recordatorio.

Pues a que esos viajes que organizan hay alcohol y eso hace que pierdan la razón…y otra cosita.

Es por eso que vamos a beber y ver chicas…jajjaja…-contesto el alegre rubio.

Darién no pensé que fueras así de tonto como Andrew…

No los soy, pero quiero ir a conocer como se pone, no creo que pase nada…-dijo el firme.

Y tú a donde iras Neherenia…-pregunto el pelinegro, generalmente su amiga siempre viajaba con sus padres a una aventura…

No lo sé mi papa dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa…-dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra…pues siempre los sorprendía con lugares nuevos, playas vírgenes, comidas exóticas…

No dudes que ahora ira a la Atlántida…

Muy gracioso Andrew…

Vamos digo con eso de que eres rica, tus vacaciones no son en el mismo lugar…

No me gusta tu comentario y como tengo mucho que terminar nos vemos…

Además el niño de papi eres tu Andrew…-dijo la pelinegra.

El viernes se llevaron a cabo las graduaciones de secundaria, por la mañana se hizo entrega de reconocimientos, Serena quedo en los primeros lugares de promedio en su escuela, sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ella…

Hija sonríe…-gritaba un Kenji feliz mientras tomaba fotos de su princesa-...Que hermosa se ve mi serena…

Vamos papa no te pongas sentimental, serena se morirá de la pena…

Que dices Neherenia…-respondió el mientras le regresaba una mirada de regaño.

Vaya como haz estado Ikuko….

Bien y tu como estas Reyna…-era la mama de Rei-.

Pues bien… como ves de maravilla y dime a donde iras este verano de vacaciones…

Aun no lo sé Kenji dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa…

Vaya pues nosotros iremos a Hawái…-dijo con presunción de más.

Qué bueno, es un lugar hermoso te lo recomiendo…

La madre de Rei vivía de las apariencias, pero Ikuko sabía que no estaban tan bien económicamente, solo que le daba por su lado…

Bueno nos vemos tenemos que empacar para nuestro viaje…

Sí que se la pasen bien…-contesto Ikuko amablemente, la verdad es que no le caía del todo bien, pero ella respetaba a la gente con sus modismos.

Mi serena estamos tan contentos de que hubieras terminado la secundaria y con las mejores notas…-dijo la peli azul contenta.

Mama gracias…-contesto la rubia mientras se daban un abrazo de oso…

Bueno mis tesoros que tal si pasamos por Samy y vamos a planet pizza…-dijo un Kenji entusiasmado…

Si vamos, pero deja me despido de mis amigas me acompañas nehe…-su hermana así lo hizo.

Chicas me vengo a despedir de ustedes, espero no me fallen mañana…

Si ahí estaremos Serena y déjame felicitarte por tus notas…

Amy tú también sacaste el mejor promedio…

Si entonces nos felicitamos…jajjaja-se dieron un abrazo-.

Hola Neherenia como estas…

Muy bien Rei tiene mucho que no vas a la casa…

Es que tengo muchas cosas por hacer…

Ni hablar serena quería regalarte algo que te trajo mi padre de Paris…

Ahh! Si bueno tal vez luego vaya…- Neherenia solo le sonrió pero la verdad es que sabía que ella no era amiga de su hermanita.

Por cierto es verdad que se hará un viaje de graduación en tu preparatoria…

Si…solo que yo no iré…-Neherenia era una chica madura que sabía lo que quería, además no deseaba verse inmiscuida en ese tipo de deslices que solo dañaban la reputación de las chicas.

Por qué…-pregunto con pena.

Mañana es la fiesta de Serena, además no me parece un buen viaje, creo que podría pasar algo…

Como que, divertirte…

No Rei tú no conoces como son los chicos de la preparatoria, se comportan como estúpidos…

No te creo…-contesto ella tratando de sonar madura.

Si, además saldremos de viaje con mi familia y luego partiré a Londres a estudiar…

Tu iras a Londres…-dijo con sorpresa.

Si estudiare allá medicina, así que partiré terminando las vacaciones…-Rei sentía mucha envidia los Tsukino vivían muy bien tenían dinero y encima se daban el lujo de enviar a sus hijas al extranjero.

Lita tú también no me falles…

Claro que no serena…-se despidieron con un abrazo.

Bueno nos vemos…Rei que te diviertas…

Si gracias serena luego voy a tu casa por mi regalo….

Ahhh! Si tu regalo adiós…-dijo Serena incomoda.

En serio no iras a la fiesta de Serena, Rei…-pregunto la castaña.

No iré al viaje con mina ella tiene todo listo…-dijo la pelinegra sin interés.

Creo que es mal plan de tu parte siendo la mejor amiga de ella comportarte de esa forma…

Eso no te incumbe lita, bueno mejor me voy tengo que empacar…-

La fiesta de serena fue un éxito aparecería en las notas de sociales el Lunes.

Qué bueno que pudieron acompañarnos…-

Es un placer Kenji estar con ustedes además tenía mucho que no veía a tu familia, a Serena la deje de ver cuando tenía 5 años y mira ahora es toda una señorita…

Así es Artemis…pero también me he de imaginar que tus hijos son todos unos hombres…-contesto Kenji orgulloso de su familia.

Ikuko conversaba con Luna Chiba, la madre de Darién y esposa de Artemis…

Te presento a mis hijos él es Diamante…-dijo Luna orgullosa.

Vaya que grande estas hijo deje de verte hace un tiempo…-dijo Ikuko contenta le gusto adecuado para su hija…tan guapo.

Si 10 años, aun lo recuerdo.-contesto el sonriente.

Me alegra ahora ya eres todo un hombre cuantos tienes…

20 años…-la peli azul sonrió.

Ella es mi pequeña hija Hotaru a ella no la conoces tiene apenas 8 años…

Si es de la edad de mi Samy, por ahí debe de andar…-dijo eso Ikuko mientras lo busco con la mirada y no lo ubico.

Mi hijo Darién partió a su viaje de graduación y Zafiro no pudo venir…-termino por decir Luna

Ya cuando son más grandes quieren ir a otros lados, no les es entretenido andar con sus padres…-

Ni que lo digas…permíteme deja traigo a mis hijos para que los saluden…-mientras Ikuko los llamaba…-Hijos les presento a los señores Chiba ellos son grandes amigos de la familia, cuando eran más pequeños nos reuníamos con regularidad, pero desde que nos mudamos a Londres y ahora que tenemos algunos años nos reencontramos de nuevo…

Ellas son mis hijas Neherenia la mayor…-diamante quedo prendado de su belleza.

Mucho gusto…- contesto la pelinegra sonriente.

Ella es Serena la festejada…

Mucho gusto y bienvenidos…-Diamante no podía creer que fueran hermanas y no parecían-.

Y Samuel es mi hijo menor…-el niño solo sonrió…

Vaya tienen unas hermosas señoritas Kenji…

Gracias luna y ustedes una linda niña y apuestos caballeros…

Gracias, solo que dos no pudieron venir…-contesto la madre orgullosa de su prole.

Es lo de menos pues bienvenidos y disfruten de la fiesta…

Serena bailo el vals, por su parte Yaten no se despegó de ella ningún momento, sentía celos del tal diamante, ya que se dio cuenta que miraba mucho a la mesa principal donde ella estaba con sus amigas…

Que te pasa Yaten me atosigas demasiado…

Dime quien es ese tipo…-indicando al peli plata que sonreía.

Es Diamante Chiba…-dijo ella restándole importancia.

Si los conozco tienen una empresa de ensambles…

No lo sé Yaten pero suéltame quiero bailar con mis amigas…

Serena él es tu novio concertado…

De que hablas Yaten…-dijo ella ajena al comentario de su amigo.

Ya sabes que en nuestros círculos en ocasiones pues nuestros padres concretan matrimonios…

No claro que no, además él no está interesado en mi eres un tonto…

Yaten se percató que el interés del peli plateado era más bien por la guapa Neherenia, quien sin duda era una mujer más atractiva que la flacucha de serena…su serena…

La fiesta termino, las chicas se fueron muy contentas, serena se dio cuenta que sin duda Amy ahora estaba más unida a ella por lo que dieron un paso más junto con lita a un eterna amistad…

Estoy agotada…-concreto Serena, quien había tenido que usar tacones.

Yo igual serena, pero ya me voy…-dijo el con una idea en la cabeza.

Bueno gracias Yaten por ser mi bailarín estrella.-dijo ella mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

Ha sido un placer…-contesto el sonriente.

En fin me dirás que querías decirme…-

Yo quiero preguntarte algo…-ella lo miro fijamente…- Serena sé que hemos sido amigos desde algunos años, pero a mí no me interesa ser solo tu amigo…

De que hablas Yaten…

Serena yo te quiero…-dijo el tratándose de explicarse.

Yo también y a lita a Amy a Rei…

No esa clase de amor, yo quisiera que…bueno quieres ser mi novia…-la rubia se quedó callada, la verdad es que la sorprendía ella lo estimaba, pero novios…no…

Pero que dices Yaten…-dijo asustada.

Que si quieres ser mi novia…-dijo el nuevamente con esperanza.

No, tú eres mi mejor amigo y yo no te veo como algo más, además somos tan jóvenes para pensar en ser novios…

No entiendes Serena, debes de crecer ya no eres una niña, ahora ya fue tu presentación, así que habrá chicos que querrán pretenderte y…

Déjalo Yaten lo lamento pero no puedo…-dijo ella con pesar.

Está bien serena, con esto comprenderás que no podre verte por un tiempo necesito pase esto…-

No te entiendo…-dijo con pena, era su amigo y ella lo quería como tal.

Ni yo a ti adiós…-Yaten se sentía decepcionado, él quería a Serena pero era una ilusión, sin duda enamorarse no entraba en los planes de ella quien a final de cuentas era solo una niña…

Vaya hijo creo que cierta mujer te dejo ilusionado…-dijo el padre del peli plata al ver su semblante.

Así es padre la hija de tu amigo es muy bella, pero en verdad que sus hijas son distintas, ni parecen hermanas…

La madre de Kenji era una hermosa holandesa, su padre un japonés, como paso no se supo pero la conquisto, así que Serena sin duda es muy parecida a su abuela Serenity…

Vaya eso me sorprende…-dijo el peli plata pensativo.

Si Neherenia se parece a su madre Ikuko…-contesto Luna.

Pero ella aún está estudiando no…

Recién termino la preparatoria, de hecho era compañera de Darién…

Vaya que pequeño es el mundo.-dijo Artemis.

Si, ella también partirá a Londres a estudiar…

Pues creo que se encontraran seguido…-dijo su papa mientras el solo sonreía…eso era lo que esperaba.

La noche paso, los estudiantes que iban de viaje de graduación se sentían dichosos serian 3 días de diversión sin prohibiciones…

Vaya esto es en verdad magnifico Mina tu si sabes divertirte…

Si amiga este será sin duda un súper verano, hay que disfrutar estos 3 días…-ambas rieron por esos tres días de esparcimiento si prohibiciones.

Las chicas se pusieron bikinis provocadores, se dieron cuenta de que era la onda, para ligar algún chico guapo…

Vaya Andrew tu sí que te diviertes…

Así es…-Andrew abrazaba a dos chicas, mientras le hacían sándwich y les daba de su botella de Whisky-

La alberca estaba repleta de chicos y chicas, la música sonaba fuertísimo, bebidas, cocteles, total que era un descontrol, había un auténtico springbrakers…

Andrew se besaba apasionadamente con una rubia de larga melena, quien parecía muy eufórica…-En donde te has metido todo este tiempo mi vida…

En la escuela de donde ya salí que bien no lo crees…-dijo Mina repagándosele.

Si de que preparatoria vienes…

De ninguna…jajja…solo vine de viaje lo bueno es que nos conocimos no…-contesto el mientras sentía que se ponía duro.

Así pero cómo te llamas…

Soy mina y tú…-contesto ella bailando provocadoramente.

Soy Andrew…-respondió el mientras se unían en un beso escandaloso.

Rei miraba incrédula a mina sin duda ella se divertía mas que las chicas de preparatoria…si serena estuviera ahí sin duda estaría recorriendo los lugares turísticos como lo sosa que era…

Vaya parece que mi amigo se divierte…-dijo el pelinegro con un poco de pena, pues había demasiado exhibicionismo.

Si así es y con mi amiga…

Ah son amigas si me llamo Rei y tú eres…-tenía que lanzarse al ruedo.

Darién…-Rei miraba incrédula ahora ella era la que ligaba, y nada más a quien a un chico de preparatoria y guapísimo.

Bueno que te parece si nos unimos a su relajo…-no hizo falta decir que los bailes de repago no faltaron, Rei se le embarraba a Darién…

El por su parte no se sentía cómodo, ya que sentía que no era lo correcto, por su parte Andrew y mina se alcoholizaron esos tres días, incluso desde la primer noche compartieron cuarto, por lo que Darién a su pesar tuvo que dormir en la habitación con Rei…

Creo que no es buena idea esto de compartir cuarto…-contesto él.

No te preocupes Darién, ella es tan reventada…

Se nota, espero no tengan problemas…-contesto el en verdad preocupado.

Bueno y a que te dedicas Rei…-dijo el pelinegro para sacar plática.

Yo soy estudiante recién terminamos la escuela…

En que preparatoria estabas…-pregunto él.

Preparatoria…si…no recién terminamos la secundaria, bueno mina y yo somos mayores…-contesto ella a la defensiva.

De qué demonios hablas…-contesto molesto y sorprendido…-No son de preparatoria…

No Darién…-dijo ella con susto.

Pero esto está mal tú lo sabes no Rei, digo mi amigo es mayor de edad y mina cuantos años tiene…

Tenemos 16 años…-dijo con pena.

No lo puedo creer…maldita sea, más bien debimos empezar por el principio…-el exigía una explicación.

No creo que hubiere problema…-contesto ella ligeramente.

Como no ustedes son menores de edad, como se registraron en el hotel…

La verdad no lo sé mina solo me dijo que me preparara pidió permiso a mis padres y eso fue todo…

Darién corrió al cuarto toco un par de ocasiones, no quería abrir la puerta y encontrar a su amigo retozando con esa adolescente…

Andrew abre soy Darién…-toc toc toc…después de unos minutos se abrió la puerta.

Que pasa viejo no vez que estoy ocupado…-Andrew solo traía puesta una bata, sin duda la bañera estaba siendo utilizada…

Andrew ya sabes de que preparatoria vienen estas dos chicas…

Ni idea es mas no me interesa…-contesto el mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta, estaba teniendo una interesante sesión de sexo oral.

De que hablas por un demonio Andrew son dos chiquillas tienen 16 años…-el libido del rubio bajo de pronto.

Que…! Eso no es verdad esa chiquilla es un huracán en la cama…

No me interesa tu intimidad con esa niña Andrew…-dijo el pelinegro con asco. Por dios y si era virgen y te obligan…-

No lo creo Darién…-dijo el rubio relajado.

Será mejor que vuelva a su habitación….

Buenas tardes la habitación de la Srita. Aino…

Si esta es…-respondió el rubio sin prestarle atención.

Pero quién es usted y por qué esta en el cuarto de mi pequeña hija…-dijo la mujer escandalizada.

Andrew porque tardas tanto...-mina se sorprendió su madre estaba en la entrada junto a un moribundo Andrew y un pálido Darién…

Que significa esto mina quien es este tipo…

Mama que haces aquí…-dijo la rubia sin darle nada de importancia a lo que sucedía.

Como que hago aquí me puedes explicar que hace este tipo y tú estas semidesnuda…no me digas que este es tu novio y le haz entregado tu virtud…-dijo la mama avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hija y el pobre rubio no sabía qué hacer.

Mama es que…-

Dímelo..!.- Mina se sentia demasiado presionada, pero se llevaría entre las patas a todos…

Él es mi novio Andrew…-Darién se sorprendió por tal afirmación.

Eso no es cierto yo recién te conozco ni sé de qué preparatoria vienes…

De que hablas dice que no conoces a mi hija y le ha quitado su virtud…

Que virtud señora…-la madre de mina le dio una fuerte bofetada-.

Espero seas su novio y respondas por este mal, mina toma tus cosas nos vamos…-el rubio estaba en estado de shock.

Si mama…-contesto mina mientras hacia un puchero de niña consentida…ahí se dio cuenta de que lo era.

Pero tú también Rei, no me digas que este joven es tu novio…-

Si es mi novio Darién…-el pelinegro casi se desmaya de la impresión…ella ni era de su tipo de mujer…además seria como mina.

No puedo creer esto Reyna se infartara…-contesto la madre de Mina escandalizada.

Lo lamento Darién no supe que decirle…-contesto Rei en cierta manera despreocupada, él era guapo y eso bastaba.

La verdad, que tú amiga es una cualquiera y se revolcó desde la primera noche con un desconocido…-dijo el pelinegro molesto.

Yo no sé qué decir Darién simplemente esto paso así, mis padres son muy estrictos sin duda esto será un escándalo…

Y así fue en cuanto el Sr. Aino se enteró de esto literalmente forzó a Andrew a responder como hombre, los padres de Andrew no se dejaron intimidar por lo que solo dejaron la situación en un noviazgo concertado, pero las cosas se complicaron después de un mes con un repentino embarazo.

Por qué me paso esto a mi maldita sea…-decía el rubio mientras se lamia las heridas.

Pero será que eres estúpido Andrew por que no usaste preservativo…-le pregunto Darién.

Por menso ella me dijo que se cuidaba y que se sentía mejor sin nada…-el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

Que tozudo y si ella tuviera sida que pasaría…-una buena pregunta

No me digas más gracias a dios estamos limpios, pero ahora me tendré que casar con ella, por ese hijo que espera y no sé si es mío…-

Vaya que cosas…-contesto el la verdad es había sido su desgracia.

Dime que paso contigo…-dijo el rubio para distraerse un poco.

No me fue tan mal me hice novio de Rei, me ha presentado a sus padres y ellos simplemente están muy felices, aunque creo que se emocionaron más por mi apellido que por mi…

Sus padres son los Hino…-contesto con enfado.

Así es…-

Qué horror digo están casi en la ruina no…-dijo con repulsión.

No lo sé mi padre se sorprendió pero me dijo que era lo mínimo para evitar un escándalo…-dijo con reserva el pelinegro.

Los padres de Rei pusieron el grito en el cielo sin duda el escándalo de mina por ese viaje y que Rei estuviera incluida no era bueno…así que el día que se presentó el supuesto novio de su hija con el que se fue de viaje, casi se caen de espaldas de saber que era un Chiba, y quien no los conociera, siendo su padre un exitoso empresario y su madre una excelente organizadora de bodas, Reyna ya veía su tabla de salvación…

Pero en verdad seguirás saliendo con ella, digo además tu no le hiciste nada o si…

No para nada, pero siéndote sincero no me es de todo indiferente, así que acordamos salir un tiempo y conocernos mejor, si no funciona simplemente nos diremos adiós, digo hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas…-contesto Darien.

Pues que bueno que tú lo ves por qué yo no veo nada positivo…

Pues ahora ya no será un riesgo no cuidarse…

jajjaja muy gracioso Darién al rato te veré emparentado con los Hino, yo por lo menos no tuve tan mala suerte mina es hija única y su padre tiene varias tiendas de moda, pero tu amigo creo que son como 20 hijos no…

Si son 10 con Rei, así que no considero que sea nada más que una novia, mi madre no quiere nada que ver con Reyna dice que no es una buena persona, así que solo será 1 año no más…-contesto el pelinegro.

Total Andrew solo será 1 año, Rei no es una mala persona, conmigo es muy tranquila y no es fea además…tal parece que te enamoraras de ella, pero ponte listo que no te pase lo que a mi…


	2. EL AMOR LLEGO

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL AMOR LLEGA**

Total Andrew solo será 1 año, Rei no es una mala persona, conmigo es muy tranquila y no es fea…tal parece que te enamoraras de ella, pero ponte listo que no te pase lo que a mi…

El fin de verano llego y con ello las clases, la vida de las chicas no sufrió muchos cambios, Serena por su parte no era la misma, en ese mes había cambiado mucho, la sorpresa de su padre fueron irse toda la familia de vacaciones a España, fueron a Ibiza en todo su apogeo, Serena y Neherenia estuvieron muy contentas, disfrutaron de ello mucho, incluso la rubia se ganó un pretendiente Seiya Kou, un guapo inglés, que recién se había mudado a Tokio por negocios de su padre y terminaría sus estudios en la universidad ahí, era mayor que ella por 6 años pero eso no impido que no tuviera interés en el.

Por su parte Rei se sentía dichosa por salir con Darién, sin duda ese mes sirvió para conocerse mejor, incluso fue invitada a varios cocteles de la familia Chiba, cuando conoció a Diamante se ilusiono en presentarle a su hermana Kaolinet, pero la sorpresa mayúscula fue cuando se enteró que tenía ya una chica, y nada menos que Neherenia Tsukino, la hermana mayor de Serena, por lo que hirvió de coraje, Darién le comento que él se había entusiasmado mucho con ella y siendo que el también vivía en Londres y ella estudiaría allí no dudaban que pronto se hicieran pareja…

Las clases iniciaron, las chicas se reencontraron, muchos cambios se suscitaron y el amor llego para 1 de ellas…

Amy como te fue en el verano…-ambas se saludaron con gusto.

Perfecto Lita disfrute mucho…

A donde fuiste…-pregunto la pelia zul contenta.

Estuvimos algunos días en la casa de la playa y tú…

Pues no hicimos mucho vinieron mis primos de América así que estuvimos paseando…

Vaya como les fue a todas en el verano…-dijo la pelinegra exultante de felicidad.

Bien Rei y tu como te la pasaste…

Yo súper bien, sin duda ha sido el verano de mi vida Lita…-dijo de manera ensoñadora.

Parece que traes buenas nuevas no es así…-contesto la peli azul

Muy lista como siempre Amy…-dijo con sarcasmo la pelinegra.-Pues lo que me traje fue un súper novio…

Vaya y quien es lo conocemos…-dijo con sarcasmo Lita

Yo creo que si han oído hablar de él…Darién Chiba...

En verdad andas con Darién…-pregunto la peli azul, lo conocía y sabía que era un chico con mejores gustos.

Sí que no escuchaste Amy…-contesto molesta la pelinegra.

No te enojes solo que nos sorprende…-dijo la castaña.

Así es lita sorpréndanse, nos conocimos en el viaje prohibido y pues fue amor a primera vista, quedó prendado de mi así que fue demasiado fácil…-contesto Rei con ironía.

Pues felicidades, sin duda te la pasaste bien…-dijo Lita sin inmutarse de nada.

Así es su familia me adora y creo que pronto formalizaremos…-las chicas la miraron como lo que era una fanfarrona.

No inventes si apenas tendrán menos de dos meses juntos…-era la verdad.

El amor no se forma por los años que dures con alguien solo surge como con nosotros…-contesto retóricamente Rei.

Bueno entremos a clases, tal parece que Serena no entrara esta semana…-dijo la peli azul

Por qué lo dices Amy…-contesto Lita preocupada.

Me envió un correo avisándome que se retrasaría unos días por unos asuntos familiares…

Mejor así no escucharemos sus bobos paseos…-respondió Rei con molestia.

No creo que sean bobos Rei sin duda Serena ha conocido muchos países y ya quisiera yo saber la mitad de todo lo que ella ha conocido en esos paseos que a los que tu llamas bobos…

Como siempre ella lo arruina todo aun no esté presente…-dio Rei con enfado.

No lo creo lo que pasa es que tú eres digamos un poco envidiosa, pero no vale la pena sin duda Serena ya se dio cuenta de qué lado estas Rei…

Por qué lo dices…

No lo sé tal vez maduro un poco…-dijo Amy.

Pues se llevara una sorpresa cuando llegue, ya tendré un gran novio y ella seguirá con sus pijama das y cosas por el estilo…-las chicas no se sorprendieron por sus comentarios completamente fuera de lugar.

Parece que hemos quedado listas serena…-dijo Ikuko.

Hijas quedaron hermosas, este es mi regalo para mis dos hijas que abren un nuevo capítulo…sin duda están divinas…

Ikuko y Michiru eran hermanas siendo solo ellas dos crecieron muy unidas, por lo que criaron a sus hijos de la misma manera, Michiru creía que sus sobrinas deberían de tener un cambio de look por lo que después de estar 1 mes en España viajaron a Francia con uno de los mejores estilistas, para que les crearan una imagen acorde a su edad, Serena ya no vestiría sus playeras sencillas, tenis y pantalones rotos, ni se peinaría con coletas…

La semana paso en la preparatoria, el viernes Darién paso por Rei, quien hizo circo maroma y teatro en toda la escuela, pavoneándose con su famoso novio, Darién se divertía en ocasiones, pero cada día que trataba más a Rei se daba cuenta de que no era lo que esperaba, era un poco hueca y su conversación no era del todo nutrida…

El fin de semana llego por lo que los Tsukino llegaron a su hogar, sin duda estaban tristes, pues Neherenia partió a Londres para estudiar ahora la casa tendría un integrante menos pero sin duda lo mejor que podrían tener era su educación y en todo caso eso pasaría con Serena y más tarde con Samy…

Vaya no pensé que sería raro regresar a casa mama…

Si hija se siente diferente ahora que Neherenia no está, y si nos mudamos a Londres, total ya tenemos casa y estaríamos juntos…

No podemos por el trabajo de tu padre, además no extrañarías a tus amigas…

Creo que si… pero extraño más a mi hermana…-dijo la rubia con pesar.

Yo también pero cuando sean vacaciones podremos visitarla…-contesto Ikuko con esperanza.

Si mama…-dijo la rubia tratándose de animar.

Bueno será mejor que te prepares mañana debes de ir a la preparatoria, espero no tengas problema en ponerte al corriente…

No mama Amy me ha enviado resumen de lo que han visto, y como es la primer semana solo han sido cosas simples…

Descansa serena…-se dieron un beso de buenas noches.

Si mama buenas noches…-serena partió a su habitación, sin duda había cambiado, se miraba al espejo, recientemente tuvo su menstruación, su madre estaba contenta, ya era mayor pero su ginecóloga le dijo que era natural, pero si habría cambios en ella, su busto aumento, sus caderas se ensancharon un poco, y su cintura se delineo…

Las clases empezaron, por la mañana ya era una costumbre de Rei que Darién la llevara, eso hacía que muchas chicas quisieran una amistad con ella por así decirlo era la chica más popular de la preparatoria ya que salía con un universitario y además era un Chiba.

Vaya Rei sí que ha cambiado tanto no lo crees…-dijo la peliazul mirándola pasar.

Si Amy se ha vuelto una insoportable, pero en fin así es ella ahora que se junta con Beryl y Berjerait esta irreconocible…

Las clases iniciaron , Serena llego un poco retrasada, ya que como lo prometió a su tía Michiru ya manejaba su coche, el que le enseño fue Seiya en España, siendo su primer día no encontró el salón a la primera, pero el director Tomoe la llevo..

Bien chicos abran su libro en la página 20 vamos a realizar algunos ejercicios...

Buenos días maestra…-todos se levantaron saludando al director-…le traigo a esta brillante alumna ahora será su primer día de clases…

Si está bien director…-contesto la maestra amablemente.

Gracias…-el Director Tomoe era primo de Kenji, por lo que su tío sin duda estaría al pendiente de ella, el además daba clases en la universidad-.

Bueno te puedes presentar…

Si claro mi nombre es Serena Tsukino...

Tsukino, tu hermana era Neherenia…-la verdad es que no se parecían en nada, solo en que ambas eran muy bonitas.

Así es maestra…-contesto la rubia muy orgullosa de su hermana.

Pues espero que te gradúes con honores como ella…-la rubia solo asintió-…bien toma asiento por favor...

Los chicos silbaron ya que serena estaba muy cambiada…Rei no podía creer que se viera tan diferente, sin duda su imagen causaría sensación, y aun así es escuela era la mejor de Tokio, Rei no se daba el lujo de vestir tan bien, en cambio para serena era normal, ya que siempre vivió rodeada de lujos…

Y esa quien es Rei…-pregunto Beryl

Mi amiga Serena…-su amiga…por dios le pateaba el hígado verla nuevamente.

Vaya su ropa en verdad es linda…-dijo Berjerait.

Si su padre ha tenido mucha suerte…-la verdad es que le reventaba que siempre la rubia captara la atención de todos.

Pero parece que tienes cierto rencor…-contesto perspicaz Beryl.

Nos conocemos desde la primaria, siempre fue el centro de atención, después se fue a Londres y regreso para mi mala fortuna, pero aun con esa imagen no deja de ser una tonta…

La clase termino, Amy, Lita y serena sacaron 100 en sus ejercidos, mientras Rei tuvo un simple 60, pero aun así se sentía con cierta ventaja, la de tener un novio tan guapo como Darién…

Vaya serena sí que estas cambiadísima…

Gracias chicas, pero ustedes también…-dijo con verdad la rubia.

No lo creo sin duda te luce mucho el cabello suelto y corto…-serena dejo atrás las coletas, le cortaron el cabello por encima del hombro, se lo degrafilaron, le hicieron un fleco de lado y siendo rubia, le pusieron rayitos platinados, atrás dejo los pecheros, shorts sin forma, playeras, pantalones rotos, ahora las faldas cortas, los capri, pantalones entubados, blusas pegadas y tacones formaban parte de su vestuario…

Bueno y que ha pasado en mi ausencia.- pregunto la rubia para iniciar conversación.

Pues nada nuevo, Rei es la chica popular de la escuela, creo que ha logrado lo que siempre quiso…

Si es feliz está bien...-contesto ella sin importarle tanto.

Hola serena como te fue de tu viaje…

Bien Rei como haz estado…-dijo ella amablemente.

Pues de maravilla, mira te presento a Beryl y Berjerait….

Mucho gusto Serena Tsukino…-la rubia estrecho la mano de ambas-.

Vaya de casualidad no eres la prima de Taiky Tsukino y de Richard…

Si ellos son mis primos…-dijo con naturalidad, sabía que eran unos primos bastante asediados.

Wow no sabes el gusto que nos da conocerte, pero no podrías presentárnoslos…

Si hay oportunidad no veo por qué no…-contesto Serena con indiferencia.

Fue un placer saludarte nos vemos Rei…-Ambas iban contentas, sus primos estudiaban en la universidad eran hijos de Mamuro Tsukino el hermano mayor de Kenji, ambos eran bastantes atractivos y eran la sensación en las reuniones de chicas de sociedad, unos excelentes partidos…

Vaya que tus amigas son escandalosas Rei…

Tal vez pero son las más populares Lita…

Si tú lo dices… -dijo la castaña con enfado.

Bueno chicas yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer, hoy empiezo con mis prácticas de Tenis…

Yo tengo que ir a natación…-contesto Lita

Mi mama ya llego nos vemos…-Amy se despidió de las chicas.

Lita entonces vámonos juntas…-dijo Serena.

Si, así sirve que me das un aventón.-contesto Lita.

Nos vemos Rei…-dijo Serena sin más interés.

Espera quería presentarte a alguien…-dijo la pelinegra.

Después…que se nos hace tarde bye…-Rei la miro impávida, Serena ya no tenía esa actitud obediente con ella siempre le hacía caso en todo hoy simplemente la ignoro, noto que Amy y lita se unieron con ella, ni siquiera en el receso se acercó a saludarla…

Serena y lita subieron al auto.- Vaya serena este auto es genial…

Si mis tíos me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños…

Vaya por que no nos habías platicado…-dijo la castaña.

Simplemente quería que lo estrenáramos…-respondió la rubia mientras se ponía sus lentes.

Así que hoy lo estrenas…-contesto Lita contenta.

Así es con mis nuevas amigas, claro falta Amy…bueno ponte el cinturón…-Ambas partieron Rei miro con sorpresa que salieron del estacionamiento, Serena iba manejando un lindo auto sin capota con unos hermosos lentes y ni siquiera le dijo adiós, sin duda esa ya no era su amiga…

Darién recogió a Rei unos minutos después…-hola Rei como te fue…

Muy bien y a ti que tal tu día…-dijo ella sonriente.

Estupendo…-dijo el sin mucho interés de platicar.

La universidad es difícil Darién…

No en lo absoluto, si la carrera que eliges te gusta no hay ningún problema…Pero te ves un poco incomoda pasa algo….

No nada, bueno es que la que era mi mejor amiga regreso muy cambiada del verano, ni siquiera me saludo…

Entonces no es tu mejor amiga si no te considera, será mejor que no la busques…

Si está bien Darién que te parece si vamos al cine…

No puedo Rei tengo mucha tarea que hacer te dejare en tu casa…

Si está bien…Darién…-contesto la pelinegra mirándolo con ojos de amor.

Si…-contesto el mirando al frente.

Sabes tengo ganas de estar nuevamente contigo…-señalo la pelinegra.

Yo también Rei me la paso bien a tu lado…- se dieron un beso de despedida-…mañana paso por ti…bye…

Sin duda Rei se esforzaba en su relación, siempre procuraba estar al pendiente de cualquier detalle, compartían algunas cosas, incluso ya habían tenido relaciones, pero sorprendió a Darién el hecho de que él no era el primero, sin duda eso lo beneficiaba sin pensarlo lo suficiente…

El día siguiente llego, por lo que todos partieron a sus labores, Serena paso por Amy y Lita…

Vaya Serena es fantástico tener tu propio coche, pero quien te enseño a manejar…

Si Amy es de utilidad pero también es de mucha responsabilidad, un amigo me enseño pero luego les platico recién llegamos a clases…

En ese instante, Darién y Rei se despedían con un acalorado beso, pero los autos que esperaban detrás sonaban ya que estorbaba…-mejor me voy paso por ti Rei…

Si amor…-Rei salió del coche y siguió su camino hacia la escuela, por su parte Serena entraba al estacionamiento, sin querer Darién y ella se vieron fijamente, la rubia no le dio importancia, el por su parte quedo prendado de su belleza, de esos ojos tan cristalinos, sin duda era un bello rostro…

Las clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria, como siempre Serena en su segundo día ya era conocida en casi toda la preparatoria, incluso Yaten corrió el rumor de que ellos eran los mejores amigos, sin querer era muy popular…

Bueno vamos a la cafetería, me apetece un mocacchino…-la cafetería estaba aún lado del ingreso, las chicas bebían sus cafés-…

Hola como están chicas…-saludo Rei sonoramente.

Bien Rei y tú que tal…-dijo Serena mirando un libro que tenía.

De maravilla Serena, con decirte que ya tengo novio…

Felicidades, no me imagine que tuvieras uno tan pronto…-dio Serena restándole importancia.

Si y ni sabes bien, me puedo sentar…

Si adelante…-lita y Amy se miraron sabían que Rei quería presumirle a Serena-…pues es Darién Chiba de seguro lo conocerás, digo quien no conoce a los chiba…

Si, sus papas son Luna y Artemis no es así…

Si así es…-dijo Rei sintiendo celos, porque siempre hacia menos lo que ella en verdad creía importante.

Bueno a él no lo conozco pero a Diamante y Hotaru, acudieron a mi fiesta, creo que sus padres son amigos de los míos…

Pues estoy saliendo con el tenemos desde el verano juntos nos conocimos en el viaje prohibido, el quedo prendado de mi así que veras, mi verano fue lo más increíble del mundo…-el celular de la pelinegra sonó…-bueno si amor ya Salí estoy en la cafetería, si claro aquí te espero.

Bueno se los presentare todos los días me trae y viene por mí no lo pueden creer…que gusto de da Rei que tengas a un chico que te amé…si además es tan maduro no es como los niños de preparatoria, está en la universidad…

En ese momento Serena se levantó para pagar la cuenta no tenía tiempo debía de entrenar…

Un chico muy apuesto se acercaba a la mesa…-buenas tardes…

Ohhh! Darién mi amor…-Literalmente Rei se abalanzo a él sin duda era guapo pero ella exageraba con su comportamiento-. Mira te presento a mis amigas…

Ella es Lita…-el pelinegro la saludo con gusto.

Mucho gusto…–decía una lita sacada de onda como era posible que el anduviera con Rei-.

Ella es Amy…-el pelinegro ya la conocía, por lo que la saludo con gusto.

Como estas…-estrechaba la mano de Amy.

Muy bien gracias…-contesto ella.

Ahh si… donde estas serena…

Dime Rei…-contesto media seca la rubia.

Mira el Darién Chiba mi novio…-Darién simplemente se quedó anonadado, era la chica a la que su mente trajo todo el día, sin duda era linda, Serena vestía un capi blanco y saquito del mismo tono, valerianas negras y un top negro, sin duda era una chica fina-

Ella es mi mejor amiga Darién…-todas se preguntaron si eso era verdad…incluso Serena.

Mucho gusto Darién…-contesto la rubia sin interés de más.

El placer es mío….-se saludaron de beso, Darién se puso demasiado nervioso, esa chica era especial, a Rei no le gusto que el dijera el placer es mío, se puso furiosa.-

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos mi amor…

Ehhh! Si como digas Rei, no quieren que las acerque algún lado…-dijo un amable Darién-…

No gracias mi madre siempre pasa por mí y hoy lita se va conmigo…

Así es gracias…-dijo Lita tratando de zafarse de lidiar con Rei y su voz diciendo las mil maravillas de su novio.

Y tu…-dijo el pelinegro solamente a Serena, a nadie más.

Muy amable Darién pero yo tengo coche…-contesto la rubia; se despidieron y Serena partió al estacionamiento no tomo cuidado en nada con Darién le pareció un chico normal, nada extraordinario-.

Bueno Rei que tal si nos vamos tengo que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros, me acompañas…

Si mi amor…-sin duda esta será una largaaa tarde, pensaba Rei, quien se daba cuenta de que Darién era como las chicas un ñoño empedernido.

2 años pasaron la relación de Serena y Rei mejoro a conveniencia de las dos…ella todo el tiempo se la pasaba hablando de Darién, sin duda a sus amigas las enfadaba un tanto, Rei estaba enamorada, las pocas veces que los vio, se dio cuenta de en verdad era raro que estuvieran juntos, ya que ambos eran muy diferentes.

Por sus actividades extracurriculares, rara vez se topaba con el famoso Darién, no podía decir que no fuera atractivo, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como estudiar y salir con excelentes notas para poder ir a Londres a estudiar…

Vaya serena y dime porque no tienes algún galán…

No estoy interesada en ello simplemente me interesa estudiar…

Pero Serena… Darién me presento unos compañeros que están guapísimos sin duda más de alguno querrá conocerte más…

No Rei ahora no está en mis planes…-contesto demasiado segura la rubia.

Bueno y a todo esto como vas con Darién ya tienen algo de tiempo juntos no…

Si ya son 2 años no sabes cómo lo amo es el amor de mi vida y tengo la esperanza de que él decida formalizar, la más feliz es mi madre, nada más que a Darién no le gusta ir mucho a mi casa…

Por qué…-se podría suponer que era algo normal o natural.

Mi mama siempre dice lo mismo que para cuando formalizamos, que si esto que si aquello, y eso me trae problemas con el…

Vaya pues tal vez se preocupa por ti no lo crees Rei…

Si pero en ocasiones hasta a mí me harta mi madre es muy insistente y cansa…

Y que piensas estudiar después de la preparatoria…-pregunto la rubia.

No lo sé lo que más deseo es casarme con Darién y dedicarme a él…

Pero no quieres convertirte en una profesionista, no se aspirar a algo más…-dijo la rubia quien no podía creer que su amiga no tuviera mas aspiraciones.

Aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo no lo crees además para que adelantarnos a esos hechos no creo que pase nada…

Y tú ya sabes que estudiar…

Si estudiare Administración…-contesto la rubia mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en la laptop.

Como tu padre…-respondió Rei.

Así es pronto espero ir a la universidad, me mudare…

A donde iras…América…-dijo la pelinegra.

No lo considero, creo que iré a Londres…con Neherenia…ella seguirá estudiando y se especializara.

Vaya pero solo estarán ustedes dos…-contesto la pelinegra pues la familia de la rubia eran bastante unidos.

No lo sé mi padre tiene planeado que nos vayamos una temporada a Londres los negocios por acá marchan bien y mi madre no quiere que nos separemos mucho…

Nuevamente se irán…-pregunto la pelinegra mientras Serena guardaba su laptop.

Así es, digo si todo sale bien…Nos vemos Rei tengo que ir a casa a estudiar.

Bye…-contesto la pelinegra con un poco de alivio la verdad es que estaba bien ir a una buena universidad, pero ella no podría costear esa clase de gastos.

Serena llego a casa-…Hola mama como fue tu día…

Serena hija…-se dieron un beso…-bien fui a comprar el vestido para mañana…

Vaya parece que quieres causar una buena impresión, pero de quien será la fiesta…

De la Familia Chiba su hijo Diamante regreso de Londres y se recibió con honores…

Pues que felicidad…-contesto Serena.

Además se me paso mencionarte que tú también asistirás…

Pero porque tengo que ir mama.

Tú sabes que esas fiestas no me son tan entretenidas…

Lo lamento hija pero debes ir, además tengo una gran sorpresa para ti….

Que es mama no me digas escogiste mi vestido de cóctel…

No lo escogí yo…-Neherenia acudió de vacaciones 1 semana-…

Hermana…-ambas se dieron un gran abrazo-…

Pero como es que estas aquí…

Lo que pasa es que nos dieron 2 semanas de vacaciones y decidí venir con mi familia…

Esta si es una sorpresa agradable, pero tenemos mucho que platicar…

Así es serena, pero mañana si iras a la fiesta no…-pregunto Neherenia entusiasmada.

Pero es necesario podemos quedarnos juntas…-la verdad es que tenían muchas cosas por platicar.

Lo se seré pero vamos nos divertiremos no te parece…-

Está bien…-contesto la rubia completamente resignada.

Con Rei y Darién…

Bueno Darién dime cuando volvió tu hermano…

Hhoy regreso de Londres se recibió con honores mis padres están demasiando contentos…

Tu no…-contesto melosa.

Por supuesto…-dijo el restándole importancia.

Cariño pasaras por mí para la cena de mañana…-una pregunta que no deseaba responder.

Así es pasare por ti…-contesto completamente resignado.

Y dime no podrá ir mi familia…-dijo ella sonriente.

No se los detalles de la cena solo son para la gente que considero mi madre…-contesto con frialdad el pelinegro.

Pero yo soy de la familia y la mía también…-dijo como ofendida Rei.

Lo lamento Rei pero no puedo influir en ello, mi madre y ya repartió las invitaciones, además solo serán amigos de Diamante…

Bueno ni hablar…tengo el vestido perfecto para la ocasión…

Rei solo es formal si por favor…-contesto con cara de ni se te ocurra salir con tus garritas.

Claro Darién no te preocupes, es necesariamente largo no…

Así es…-respondió el severamente, pues en ocasiones la ropa de su ahora novia forzosa no era en ocasiones la adecuada, se daba cuenta de que mucha era pasada de moda o con accesorios demasiado llamativos.

El día de la fiesta por la celebración de Diamante llego el salón que tenían en su mansión lucia esplendoroso, los arreglos eran de un gusto exquisito, luna siendo una respetable organizadora de bodas, sin duda dejo este evento a la altura de su familia…

Querida te luciste sin duda eres la mejor…-dijo Artemis mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Cariño exageras, pero la verdad me esforcé para que sea una velada agradable…

Si será un éxito y así festejaremos que mi hijo se recibió como todo un Chiba…

Vaya madre esto quedo muy impresionante…-dijo Darién…

Cualquiera diría que se llevara a cabo una esplendorosa boda…- completo Zafiro.

No Zafiro, es la fiesta en honor de tu hermano…cuando ustedes dos se gradúen organizare algo así…-dijo Luna orgullosa de sus hijos.

Y cuando nos casemos madre…-dijo el peliplata.

Muy gracioso Diamante si recién terminaste la escuela y ahora ya me parece que te casarías…

Es un decir el amor puede llegar a temprana edad…-dijo Diamante sonriente.

Si en eso comparto tu opinión hijo, su madre y yo nos enamoramos muy jóvenes y nos casamos…-Artemis lo secundaba.

Pues el único que tiene novia es Darién así que ya son tantos años que a lo mejor no termina la universidad cuando se case….

No ni dios lo quiera, o es que acaso si te casaras con esa chica…-a Luna no le parecía una mujer adecuada para su hijo.

Madre ya sé que te disgusta ella y su familia pero no consideraste que no invitarlos podría traerme problemas…

Hijo es la fiesta de tu hermano, solo vendrán amigos de él, gente extraña No quiero en mi casa…

Madre pero no son extraños son la familia de mi novia…

Por mí no hay problema que acuda…-contesto Diamante sonriente.

Diamante ni si quiera los conoces, bueno si, su hermana es Kaolinet….tu novia es Rei Hino…-dijo con alarma el peli plata.

Así es, la conoces…-pregunto con temor el pelinegro.

Vaya hermano sí que eres arriesgado…-dijo con cara de espanto el peli plata.

Por qué lo dices…-la verdad los misterios o secretos eran algo que no le gustaba a Darién.

Después te lo digo pero lamento mucho tener que apoyar a mi madre…-

Por cierto invitaste a los Tsukino…

Claro hijo ellos si están cordialmente invitados…

Me parece perfecto…-dijo Diamante.

Llego la noche Reyna se molestó con Luna la madre de Darién ya que no contemplo en invitar a su familia quien era un tanto numerosa, lamentablemente tenían una mala fama en el círculo social, ya que sus hermanas mayores se casaron con mafiosos…

Rei se puso un vestido largo de tirantes color Rojo, su cabello lo dejo suelto, se colocó unos sencillos pendientes, zapatillas negras…por su parte Darién lucia impecable con smoking negro…

Vamos Rei que no quiero llegar tarde a la recepción de mi hermano…

Vaya Darién parece que a tu madre se le paso el pequeño detalle de considerarnos para su fiesta…-reclamo la madre de Rei.

Mi hermano fue el que organizo una lista y el decidió invitar a sus amistades más cercanas Sra. Reyna….

Pues me parece una descortesía de tu hermano, porque sabe cuan importantes somos los Hino…

Madre no empieces por favor, además Diamante no vive aquí, solo una vez nos vimos, él vive en Londres…

Pues si invito a los Tsukino por que no invito a los Hino que somos igual de importantes…-como siempre de fanfarrona.

Lo lamento Sra. Reyna…

Pues yo más Darién porque nuestra presencia sin duda resplandecería el evento aunque después de que emparentemos sin duda, nos sobraran invitaciones…

Darién estaba furioso sabía de antemano que la familia de Rei vivía de las apariencias...-Cuando vio a Rei salir su vestido noto ya tenía más de un par de usadas, sabía que ella se esmeraba en atenderlo, pero la presión de su madre porque formalizaran lo agobiaba demasiado, y si era una chica linda pero no veía ese amor que sus padres o amigos se profesaban, tarde se dio cuenta que no amaba a Rei…

Bueno hemos llegado que te parece…-dijo el pelinegro.

Simplemente es espectacular la decoración Darién…

Si mi madre se esmeró en que salga todo perfecto…

Sin duda, es por eso que no invito a mi familia no es así…-dijo con pesar.

Por favor Rei no empieces una pelea no estoy de humor…

Ahhh! y dime cuando estarás de humor Darién, cuando, si mi madre te dice que formalicemos te enojas, si hacen eventos y quiero que invites a mi familia, simplemente no están incluidos que más dime, será porque no somos tan ricos como los Tsukino…

Mira Rei venimos a la fiesta de mi hermano así que por favor mañana hablaremos de estos asuntos que son importantes resolver…

Darién discúlpame yo me siento presionada por mi madre ella quiere…

Si quiere muchas cosas pero yo no estoy para cumplirle sus caprichos Rei…-la pelinegra se sentía muy ansiosa temía que ella y Darién terminaran por las presiones de su familia…la fiesta poco a poco inicio su apogeo los chicos bailaban en la pista, familias de renombre estaban en ese evento…

Buenas noches Kenji, Ikuko…-saludo con amabilidad Artemis.

Vaya amigo esto quedo espectacular…-dijo el padre de Serena con una sonrisa de fascinación.

Sin duda, pasen por favor…veo que vienes muy bien acompañado por tanta bella dama…

Así es querido bellas damas…-dijo Luna

Gracias Luna por sus cumplidos pero tu estas divina…

Gracias Ikuko, pasen por favor su mesa está reservada…

Los Tsukino eran muy queridos, ya que Kenji era un excelente empresario, y su amistad con varias familias era de antaño…

Deja voy por mis hijos para que los saluden…-Diamante se había percatado de la presencia de Neherenia, sin duda esa chica seria su esposa, así que reunió a sus hermanos para ir a saludar….

Darién me permites un momento por favor…-dijo Diamante,

Si claro que pasa…-el pelinegro se levantó de su mesa.

Quiero que me acompañes voy a presentarte a mi novia…vamos…Zafiro ven por favor y trae a Hotaru…-los guapos hermanos caminaron rumbo a la mesa de los Tsukino.

En un momento vengo Rei, diamante me solicito mi presencia quiere presentarme a su novia…vaya no sabía que tenía….ni yo pero ha de ser una mujer distinguida como el….

Rei no perdió detalle, sabía que las cosas entre Darién y ella ya no eran como antes, él siempre era frio, pero ahora simplemente no correspondía en ningún momento ya tenían mas de 6 meses sin tener relaciones, se veían cuando mucho 2 veces a la semana, algo pasaba y ella no quería perder al hombre de su vida…

Bienvenidos… -dijo el peli plata mientras estrechaba la mano de su suegro.

Diamante como estas hijo…-Artemis y Luna sonreían por tener una familia tan cortes.

Bien Sr. Tsukino, Sra. Tsukino que hermosa esta…

Gracias hijo tal parece que hoy nos aumentaran la autoestima…-contesto Ikuko con una sonrisa

Bueno madre, padre he de compartirles a todos que por fin de tanta insistencia Neherenia y yo somos novios….-dijo Diamante con una sonrisa.

Vaya hijo esa sí que es una excelente decisión…-se sintió animado Artemis.

Gracias padre…-contesto Diamante mientras Neherenia sonreía animada.

Hijo estoy contenta Neherenia es sin duda es chica ideal para ti…-dijo Luna, mientras Ikuko sonreía dichosa de ver a su retoño feliz.

Bueno le presento a mi hermano Zafiro y Darién a quien no conocían…-dijo Diamante.

Mucho gusto pero claro que los recuerdo cuando íbamos a su casa…-evocando el recuerdo de su niñez Zafiro, Darién solo sonrió y estrecho la mano de todos.

Así es hijo solo que ustedes eran muy pequeños…

Perdón por el retraso…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Por fin llegas hija pensamos que te había sucedido algo…-contesto Kenji preocupado.

No es que mi tía me entretuvo un poco…-dijo Serena…- Perdón, buenas noches….

Hija ellos son los hijos de Artemis…

Ahhh! Tu eres hermano de Diamante…-dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a Darién.

Si…-contesto el mientras la miraba con intensidad, lucia espectacular.

Vaya que pequeño es el mundo…-dijo ella.

Hola que tal soy Zafiro…-la rubia lo saludo con gusto mientras le sonreía.

Pero conoces a Darién hija…-

Si madre le sale con Rei….-contesto Serena sin mucho interés.

Ahh!… eres el novio de Rei…-dijo Ikuko sorprendida por que no creía que él tuviera un gusto tan extraño.

No por mucho…-contesto Luna segura de que esa relación no llegaría a nada más.

Madre…-contesto Darién sorprendido por la actitud de su madre.

Perdón hijo, bueno pero tomemos asiento y brindemos por nuestros hijos… salud…-todos brindaron por la alegría de esa noche.

Zafiro quedo prendado de la belleza de Serena, sin duda era una chica muy hermosa, traía un vestido largo color melón, de gaza…estraple, suelto, su cabello lo llevaba en una cascada, breve maquillaje, sin duda era hermosa…

Darién también se percató de ello, su piel era una perdición, cuando la saludo de beso su aroma inundo sus sentidos, ahora que sabía que su hermana Neherenia su anterior compañera de preparatoria era la novia de su hermano, no perdía la esperanza de conocerla un poco más…

Buenas noches…-saludo la pelinegra quien se apareció sola en la mesa, pues Darién literalmente la había abandonado.

Hola Rei…-dijo Neherenia al verla, Diamante se percató que esa no era la clase de mujer con la que su hermano terminara.

Neherenia como estas.-dijo la pelinegra tratando de meterse en la plática.

Bien gracias.- contesto ella con

Muy bien verdad querido…-ínsistio Rei de manera insinuante e incómoda para los demás.

Rei…-dijo un Darién enfadado-.

Bueno quien fuera a imaginarse que fueras novia de este amigo mío….-contesto Neherenia.

Pero es que ustedes se conocen…-eso sí que no lo comprendía.

Si fuimos compañeros de la preparatoria…-contesto Darién.

Mira que pequeño es el mundo…-dijo ella molesta.

Mi amor vamos a bailar…-dijo el peli plata la verdad es que le chocaba un poco tanta hipocresía.

Si diamante…-contesto sonriente Neherenia.

Pero ustedes están juntos…- eso si le sorprendía.

Si somos novios, recién dimos hoy la noticia…-dijo Neherenia sonriente.

Sin duda la familia Chiba te dará la bienvenida…-contesto son sorna.

Así es Rei esta fiesta es para ello para darle a conocer a mis invitados mi amor por esta bella dama, con permiso pero deseo bailar…-dijo Diamante orgulloso-

Diamante no tenías que ser tan grosero con Rei…-lo regaño la pelinegra.

No la tolero discúlpame, no sé qué le vio mi hermano…

Por qué le tienes cierto rencor…

Ella fue novia de Rubeus…-Neherenia se quedó sorprendida por la información.-Si fue novia de Rubeus, y no creo que sea una buena mujer para mi hermano…

Yo la conozco de muchos años es la mejor amiga de Serena, pero no es mala, solo que su familia da mucho de qué hablar…-dijo refiriéndose a los Hino.

Bueno me puedo sentar…-dijo ella sintiéndose mal, pues el trato que le estaban dando a su parecer no era el apropiado.

Perdón Rei siéntate…-señalo Darién con enfado.

Como estas Serena…-dijo en un tono molesta.

Bien Rei… -contesto la rubia con indiferencia.

Si pero no creo que fuera para tanto…-dijo Zafiro retomando su conversación.

Ni yo….jajaja!...-Serena, Zafiro y Darién reían recordando anécdotas, Rei se sentía ajena a todo-.

Y cuando fuiste a España…

Hace 2 años que fuimos mi padre nos sorprendió con eso ya que estaría el festival de Ibiza, y simplemente fue lo mejor…

Nosotros viajamos hace 3 años y es una maravilla, las playas son espectaculares, no la pasamos muy bien verdad Darién…

Sí estuvo entretenido Zafiro.-la rubia sonrió al recordar esas vacaciones.

Pero dime hiciste los tours…-pregunto Darién.

Sí, me da pena pero siempre que viajo los hago creo que es importante conocer la cultura de los países, tu sabes museos, monumentos…-y era la verdad.

Hay serena como siempre vas a Ibiza y lejos de reventarte vas a los tours…-contesto en mal plan Rei tratando de dejarle en vergüenza.

Ya sabes como soy Rei…-dijo no dándole importancia a la contestación de la pelinegra.

Pues no comparto tu opinión, creo que lo importante de viajar es conocer el país al que vas…-Rei no podía creer que Darién la contradijera-.

Bueno que te parece si me concedes esta pieza Serena…-dijo Zafiro.


	3. SEPARACION

**CAPITULO 3**

**SEPARACIÓN**

Bueno que te parece si me concedes esta pieza Serena…-dijo Zafiro.

Si vamos Zafiro…

Solo recuerda a ya sabes quién hermano…

Ahhh! Si Darién no te preocupes lo tengo todo controlado.- Zafiro llevaba saliendo un tiempo con cierta chica, pero ella se negaba a ser su novia, si no cedía sin duda dejaría de insistir y Serena era una chica linda.-

Que pasa Rei…-dijo con cara de fastidio el pelinegro.

No lo sé dímelo tú, te comportas de manera muy grosera conmigo…-reclamo ella.

No sé qué demonios hablas, además hoy no estoy de humor para discutir…-contesto él.

No estás de humor para nada…-contesto ella reclamándole.

Así es para nada y si de eso se trata será mejor que te lleve a tu casa no quiero escenas de celos aquí…

Rei estaba a punto de llorar, sin duda ella no encajaba en el mundo de él, se dio cuenta de que las demás chicas que saludaban a Darién la miraban con desdén, incluso la tonta de Serena era el centro de atención, ella que era tan infantil… no lo podía creer…

Madre llevare a Rei a su casa no tardo en regresar…-dijo en verdad molesto.

Pasa algo hijo…-pregunto Luna, pues generalmente su hijo no estaba de ese humor.

Si pasa que no se hago con ella…-dijo enfadado.

Darién será mejor que arregles este asunto, nadie comprende cómo estas con ella, sabes que su familia no es muy grata en nuestro circulo aunque eso no importe, pero nunca he notado esa felicidad que tu hermano tiene con Neherenia…

Lo se madre…-contesto él había tomado al fin una decisión.

Hijo cualquier decisión que tomes nosotros te apoyaremos pero queremos que seas feliz….

Si madre lo se…- Darién se despido con un beso, prometiendo regresar-…

-Ya en el auto-…Darién que demonios pasa, porque me sacas de la fiesta…-Darién permanecía callado-. Que te pasa mi amor ya tiene mucho que no hacemos el amor, yo te amo, por favor si algo pasa dímelo, yo lo puedo mejorar….

Llegaron a casa de la pelinegra, Darién bajo le abrió la puerta y Rei bajo de ella…-será mejor que mañana hablemos hay muchas cosas que tratar, solo que hoy necesito estar con mi familia….

Lo lamento Darién no quiero que te vayas molesto conmigo yo te amo demasiado y me duele que peleemos…

Mañana nos vemos en la cafetería de Andrew a las 2 pm, creo que ahí aclararemos algunas cosas…-Darién subió a su coche y partió, dejando a una descorazonada Rei-…

Que paso hija…-dijo Reyna mientras encendía la luz de la mesita, tomando por sorpresa a su hija.

Que haces aquí…-dijo ella, la verdad es que no estaba en un buen momento.

Esperándote…-dijo Reyna.

Madre no estoy de humor me quiero dormir…-la pelinegra subía las escaleras…mirando con pena su casa…

Dime le pasaste mi recado a Luna…-insistió Reyna.

No madre!... –contesto ella con enfado.

Era de suma importancia que ella venga a casa necesito hacerla ver que tú y Darién llevan mucho tiempo juntos y debe de responderte…-dijo de manera firme.

Madre porque no te callas me tienes harta ! –Grito una Rei enojada-. Que no entiendes que Darién se casara cuando él lo decida, el no hará que tu recuperes tu dignidad…

Cállate mala hija…-le dio una bofetada-.

Pero que pasa aquí…-dijo el padre de Rei-. Por qué le pegas a mi hija…

Tu hija es una terca no entiende que quiero lo mejor para ella…

Reyna no creo que lo mejor para mi hija sea llorar…

Robert es que no entiendes ella tiene que casarse con Darién Chiba…

Eso no te corresponde a ti…-grito el con enfado, la verdad es que su mujer era una metiche.

Y tú qué haces nada, si siquiera te esfuerzas un poco en recuperar lo que hemos perdido y si está de por medio Rei a mí no me importa, hare que nos respeten como antes y los Hino seremos reconocidos…

Hija ve a descansar yo hablare con tu madre…-la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza, mientras subía las escaleras sobándose la mejilla.

Reyna por qué quieres estar ahí con esas personas…-la verdad es que nunca la comprendió.

No tolero que hagan fiestas y nos releguen de nuestro círculo…-dijo como haciendo berrinche.

Jamás hemos sido de ese círculo…-y esa era la verdad.

Sin tan solo aceptaras la ayuda de Malachite…- su yerno.

No jamás, sé que he tomado malas decisiones y el poco honor que me queda no lo desperdiciare…

Y dime que harás piensas cerrar los ojos y creer que vivimos de lo que produces o por fin aceptaras que eres el mantenido de tus hijas y vivimos a las costillas de lo que ellas nos dan…-

Tú tienes mucha culpa por querer ser alguien que no eres, recuerda de donde te saque ahora no vengas con esos aires de gran dama, que no lo eres…

Yo sé que soy una mujer que quiere salir adelante y que mis hijas harán lo que tengan que hacer para dármelo….

Es que no te importan…-estaba sorprendido por como lo decía.

Si son mis hijas y me importan mucho pero no quiero que pasen lo que yo…

Lo lamento querida…-contesto el lamentando un pasado doloroso.

Yo también…-el padre de Rei era muy permisivo por eso estaban así-.

La madre de Rei en sus tiempos fue una cotizada dama de compañía, su padre quedo deslumbrado por su belleza y siendo un empresario en ese entonces exitoso, se casó con ella quien ya tenía 2 hijas, sin que eso importara, pero la ambición de Reyna y su gusto por las joyas hizo que la fortuna que su esposo tenia, poco a poco se terminara, siempre lo chantajeaba por los hijos que habían procreado, que fueron 8 más, Reyna, Rosalía, Rosemary, Renata, Ramona, Ana rose, Rei y Robert Jr.

Las hermanas de Rei se habían casado con exitosos empresarios, solo que muchos de sus negocios no eran del todo lícitos, por lo que la gente que los conocía, sabían que hacían negocios con personajes asociados a la mafia…

Hijo que bueno que has vuelto…-dijo Luna.

Perdón madre es que tenía que llevar a Rei a su casa…

Está bien, pero quita esa cara diviértete mi amor…-el pelinegro no quería pasar ese estrés que cargaba por lo que se olvidó de él.

Hola Serena tal parece que te dejaron solita…

Sí creo que cierta chica me quería ahorcar y ahora está marcando su territorio…

Lamento que esto pasara…

No te preocupes, me dijo Zafiro que se ha dado mucho a desear…

Si un poco pero mi hermano se cansó…

Ya lo creo.-contesto ella mientras no encontraba a la pelinegra.

Y Rei donde esta…-Darién deseaba que nadie más le preguntara por ella.

La lleve a su casa, pero no hablemos de ella que te parece si bailamos…

No creo que sea correcto siendo Rei tu novia y mi amiga…

Yo no diré nada y tú…-contesto con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro.

Tampoco…-contesto ella restándole importancia al asunto.

La noche paso divertida, Darién se sentía muy atraído por Serena, sin duda era una chica muy hermosa, además de culta e inteligente ambos se dieron cuenta de que compartían gustos similares, les encantaba leer, viajar, ir a los museos, ver las estrellas en sus telescopios, estudiar administración…

Vaya jamás me imagine que tuviéramos tantos gustos similares…

Sin duda me sorprendes Darién...-dijo ella sonriendo…-Bueno creo que mejor me voy, mis padres ya se fueron, así que no podre quedarme más, mañana tengo un día saturado…-contesto ella.

Que harás…-pregunto el mirándola con mucha atención…la verdad es que le gustaba mucho.

Iré a la Biblioteca quiero checar algunos libros de administración que me recomendaron…

Cuales buscas puede que tenga algunos te los puedo prestar…

En verdad…-el asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Está bien que te parece si mañana nos reunimos en la biblioteca…

Si solo que sería temprano…-contesto ella pues tenía que ir al tenis…-A medio día está bien para mí…

Si es buena hora…-contesto él.

Entonces ahí nos vemos Darién.-sin la rubia se levantó de la mesa.

Sí, pero viniste sola…-una buena pregunta.

Si me trajo el chofer, pero ahora le llamo para que venga…

No es necesario yo te llevo a tu casa…-se ofreció esperando un sí.

No Darién no creo que sea adecuado…-contesto ella recordando a Rei.

No te preocupes soy un caballero y jamás te faltaría al respeto…-ella lo miro y supo que era verdad.

Está bien, solo deja le aviso a mi hermana…-Serena se despidió de todos y partió a su casa, sin duda la presencia de Darién era apabullante se sentía muy nerviosa, intranquila, nunca se imaginó que compartieran tantos gustos similares…

En el camino fueron charlando sobre algunos de sus viajes, sin duda Italia fuel el preferido de ambos, Darién se sentía muy bien a su lado, y serena de la misma manera se sentía muy atraía a él…

Bueno muchas gracias por traerme, entonces mañana nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 12 pm…

Si ahí nos vemos…-Darién se despido con un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios de serena, ella estaba muy nerviosa-…

Perdón no era mi intención…-contesto el también nervioso.

No te preocupes Darién…-dijo ella sonrojada.

Bueno esperare a que entres…-dijo el mientras la miraba caminar…hermosa.

Si hasta mañana… -Serena entro a su hogar-…

Darién se pasó una excelente velada a lado de Serena, sin duda tenía una respuesta de que pasaría entre él y Rei, ya no podía negar lo que sabía…nunca amo a Rei…

Darién quiero hablar contigo…-dijo Diamante insistente.

Ahora diamante ya me quiero ir a dormir, mañana tengo algunas cosas que arreglar…

Es importante hermano, no quiero que te enteres por otro lado…-dijo con solemnidad el peli plata.

Que paso…-dijo el preocupado.

Digamos que es de tu novia Rei, no es de caballeros lo que voy a decirte pero creo que será mejor que te enteres por mi…-el pelinegro se sentó para escuchar esa información…-Hace algunos años recuerdo haber visto a Rubeus Montt junto a Rei, y él me dijo que ella era su novia, por lo que no quisiera que tuvieras cuidado con estas personas….

Es de suponer su hermano Malachite está casado con la hermana mayor de Rei, eso me dijo, pero no tengas cuidado yo sé con quién trato pero esto no pasa de mañana…-la verdad es que no le sorprendió mucho.

Que quieres decir Darién….

La verdad es que nunca he amado a Rei, simplemente el tiempo sin querer se fue, al principio si me la pasaba bien, pero últimamente me siento infeliz y ella está igual que yo…

Es mejor que tomes una buena decisión hermano no creo que sea bueno que estén juntos y no sean felices…

Lo se Diamante…-se despidieron y cada uno partió a descansar.

El día siguiente transcurrió muy animado la familia Chiba y la Familia Tsukino se reunieron en el Club para disfrutar de una tarde amena, los únicos que faltaron fueron Serena y Darién…

Hola Serena…-la rubia venia agitada de la caminata que se aventó.

Lo lamento Darién no quería llegar tarde pero la llanta de mi coche amaneció ponchada, así que me entretuve en lo que llego el taxi…

Me hubieras llamado para pasar por ti…

No tengo tu número…-el pelinegro sonrió.

SI verdad ni yo el tuyo…-ambos se pasaron el numero d celular como algo natural.

Bueno veamos esta es la lista que tengo de libros que deseo ver…

Préstamela…veamos…si lo que me imagine, solo me faltan 2 libros, que si encontraremos aquí, los demás te los puedo prestar…-dijo él.

Muy bien entonces primero checare estos libros que están aquí y después me prestas los tuyos, claro si no hay problema…

No te preocupes…-contesto él.

Ambos se centraron en estudiar, Darién completo su investigación y Serena obtuvo información que le parecía muy importante, y también término sus deberes de la escuela, Darién sin darse cuenta dejo plantada a Rei…

Rei se trató de comunicar con el pero la mandaba a buzón, ya que Darién apago el celular porque en la Biblioteca no se podía hacer ruido…

La tarde llego y ambos partieron al Club donde comieron y se integraron al convivio familiar entre ambas familias…

Sabes Artemis, ojala que Darién se enamore de Serena ella si me gusta para el…

Querida yo no quiero meterme en esos asuntos, pero la verdad es lo que yo también desearía para él, una chica que lo haga sonreír…-dijo Artemis.

Darién reviso su celular y se percató de 10 msj de texto de una histérica Rei, se olvidó por completo de que el la había citado para hablar, por lo que le contesto y le dijo que pasaría por ella en 10 minutos no más…

Se despidió de todos, con Serena se acercó para decirle que después se reunirían para checar los libros que el tenia, sin duda Serena se sentía animada de esto…

Darién paso por Rei a su casa, ella salió muy modosita, se puso una micro falda y una ajustada blusa, así como unos tacones altos, sin duda Darién sabía que cuando se vestía así siempre terminaban en un Motel de paso, desfogándose…

Hola mi amor pero por que no me avisaste que tenías que ir a la reunión en el club, sin duda te hubiera acompañado…

Vamos Rei necesito que hablemos…-dijo seriamente.

No te preocupes Darién, yo lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado mi amor…-Rei se abalanzo sobre el dándole un apasionado beso, al cual no respondió…-

Que pasa mi amor…-Darién arranco el coche rápidamente, Rei pensó que sin duda pasarían la noche juntos-…

Por qué te detienes aquí, no me digas que lo haremos en el coche…

Rei necesito hablar contigo es importante para los dos…-ella le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza…-Rei tu sabes la manera en la que nos conocimos, yo tenía anteriormente planes por hacer…

Si yo sé que todo inicio de manera atolondrada…

Déjame continuar, las cosas contigo fueron de manera lenta, yo me la pasaba bien y te quiero, aunque últimamente he notado que somos demasiado distintos…

Que quieres decir con eso…

Digamos que no tenemos gustos parecidos ni metas en común…

Darién yo seguiré estudiando creo que estudiare lo mismo que tu…-dijo desesperada.

No se trata de salvar el momento Rei, simplemente no me parece correcto que estemos juntos cuando uno de los dos no da el 100 a esta relación…-dijo con fastidio.

Pero dime en que he fallado yo puedo mejorar, incluso mis notas son mejores, he decidido que puedo ingresar a la universidad…-contesto ella tratando de arreglar las cosas.

No es por eso Rei, la persona que no da el 100 soy yo…

De que hablas Darién, si en verdad haz estado distante, pero es por tu escuela y tú necesitas estudiar muy duro, porque provienes de una exitosa familia….

Rei, yo no quiero que esto acabe mal, por lo que he decidido que mejor cada quien siga su camino, yo no puedo más con esta relación, tengo algunos planes de por medio y mi tiempo aquí se termina…

Me estas terminando Darién…-el solo asintió-…no me puedes hacer esto, no sé qué pude hacer mal siempre he estado contigo en todo momento no es justo que me termines por que no sé qué quieres….

A eso me refiero no sabes que quiero, no sabes que me gusta, no sabes cómo convivir con mi familia…-dijo el con enfado.

De eso se trata cierto, de que tu madre no me acepta es por eso que no llego invitación para mi familia, yo solo fui porque soy tu novia, si no ni eso…

No es por ello Rei…-contesto con paciencia.

Ahhh! no, pero que tal a los Tsukino los reciben con fanfarrias y toda la cosa, déjame adivinar porque, ya sé por qué su amistad se mide en los dólares que tienen en el banco, por eso tu madre si quiere a Neherenia para Diamante, cuando tú le dijiste que éramos novios puso una cara de muerte horrible y me aguante todo porque te amo…

Y ahora qué me dices que tienes otros planes después de 2 años y que haces…nada solo irte, porque me haces esto Darién yo te di todo….-decía Rei llorando amargamente-…

Yo lamento esto Rei pero pronto partiré a Londres y no puedo seguir en una relación que no me hace feliz del todo….

Ahora resulta que no te hago feliz, eso no lo decías cuando hacíamos el amor o es que ahora me dirás que era solo sexo...

Lo lamento Rei no quería que las cosas llegaran a esto y lo que menos deseo es lastimarte…-soltó con mucha pena.

Ahh y que quieres que diga…sabes que Darién no hay problema gracias por 2 años maravillosos y aunque me rompes el corazón te perdono…jajaja…no me hagas reír no seas tonto…y tu maldita madre que jamás aprobó mi relación conmigo seguramente está detrás de todo esto…

Pensé que podrías ser un poco más inteligente Rei pero veo que no, no tiene caso que me rebaje a tu nivel, pero una cosa si te digo yo en ningún momento te he faltado al respeto y menos a tu familia, ni siquiera a tu mama, no te permito esto y mi paciencia se agotó, así que cada quien por su lado…-

Darién llevo a Rei a su casa, todo el camino estuvo cargado de palabras hirientes y reproches…

Ya llegamos Rei…-dijo impasible el pelinegro.

Eres un desgraciado me usaste solamente Darién porque me haces esto que no ves que me rompes el corazón, que ni siquiera me quisiste un poco para evitarme el daño que me haces…

Por qué te quiero es mejor que dejemos por la paz esta relación que no va a llegar a nada, lo siento Rei…-dijo con una determinación inquebrantable.

Darién partió dejando a una Rei desconsolada, cuando entro a su casa, su madre fue la que la recibió, sin reparos se presentaría al día siguiente a la mansión de Luna Chiba…

Que paso Darién…-pregunto Luna.

Nada madre termine con Rei pero no lo tomo muy bien…-contesto enfadado de verdad.

Creo que para empezar necesito que me digas de donde la conoces, solo te presentaste con ella y discúlpame hijo, pero yo no creo que la conocieras en su casa o no es así…

Así es madre…-Darién le conto la vergonzosa historia de su viaje, luna no mostraba ningún signo de enojo…-

No me equivoque, pero creo que hiciste las cosas mal, si hubieres hablado con nosotros no hubiere pasado todo esto, pero en todo caso, que pasara con la familia de ella, tú crees que se quedaran esperando como si nada…

No lo creo mama…-contesto el mientras temía por una mala reacción.

Pero ya se y te apoyare…-

La noche para Rei fue terrible, recordaba todo lo vivido con Darién y recordó que jamás le dijo que la amaba contadas ocasiones y por su insistencia le decía que la quería, algo más nunca…

Se dio cuenta sin querer que Darién se portó como el caballero que era, se hizo su novio para evitar rumores, pero a final de cuentas ella insistió en entregarse a él, aunque no fuera el primero, pero sin duda el mejor y lo amaba así que darse por vencida nunca…

-Darién llamo a serena a su cel-….Hola serena como estas tengo los libros…

Hola Darién pues bien, será que paso por ellos…-contesto ella.

Ehh! No te preocupes mejor te los dejo en tu casa…-la verdad es que ansiaba verla.

Bueno está muy bien, pero no los necesitas…-pregunto.

No, ya los utilice…-

Muchas gracias Darién… entonces a qué horas pasas…

Los dejo a las 3 pm ya salí a esa hora…

Bien ahí estaré…-sin más se despidieron.

Ya por la tarde Darién paso a la casa de Serena… -hola serena como te va!...

Bien Darién…-se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla…-pero pasa te ofrezco algo….

Este bueno te acepto una limonada…-se sentaron en la terraza del jardín-.

Serena no sé si estas enterada de que Rei y yo terminamos…

Si, estos días no ha ido a la escuela, por lo que le llame y me dijo que estaba muy triste…-dijo ella sintiendo un poco de pena

Creo que es lo mejor para ella y para mi…-a la rubia se le hizo extraño escucharlo tan tranquilo.

Pero ya tenían mucho juntos incluso ella hablaba de casarse…-

No lo creo, yo mejor le dejo el camino libre y que ella busque a alguien que en verdad la ame…

No la amabas Darién…-la verdad es que no deseaba escucharle decir un sí.

No, simplemente el tiempo pasó y yo me esforcé pero nuestros objetivos en la vida son muy diferentes…

Si te comprendo, pero bueno veamos…-lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

Aquí están los libros…-el pelinegro le entrego una bolsa con ellos, mientras la rubia los sacaba.

Muchas gracias, la verdad es que estoy investigando algunos temas que me interesan, para cuando entre a la universidad saber algo…-dijo ella mientras leía la portada de un libro.

También estudiaras administración…-la verdad es que ella daba una imagen bastante inocente y el mundo de la administración era algo complicado.

Si como mi padre…-dijo orgullosa.

Harás la universidad aquí…-la verdad es que ambos se separarían, eso no le gustaba a él.

No, hice trámites y nos iremos a vivir a Londres…-una esperanza.

Nuevamente…-contesto el con una alegría inusitada.

Sí, mi padre no quiere que estemos separados, así que como los negocios marchan bien no hay problema para no irnos a vivir allá…-dijo ella feliz.

Yo también me iré a Londres, pedí una trasferencia, yo creo que no mas tardar al final de este periodo escolar me voy a Londres, solo me falta un periodo más y termino la universidad…

Pues me parece muy bien…-contesto alegre Serena.

Sabes Serena he de confesarte que me hubiera gustado conocerte en otro momento…

A mi también Darién, creo que tenemos mucho en común… pero ahora creo que debes de arreglar esta situación con Rei, para que ella pueda seguir con su vida…

Si, hablare con ella para dejar en claro todo esto…-contesto el sonriente.

Bueno me voy serena…

Gracias Darién por los libros prometo devolverlos intactos…

Es una promesa cierto…-dijo sonriente mientras la rubia se ruborizaba.

Una promesa…-Darién no podía dejar de mirar a Serena ella simplemente era una hermosa mujer-…bueno te acompaño…si….

Cuidado serena…-la rubia se tropezó con un adorno, Darién alcanzo a tomarla entre sus brazos y ambos no pudieron contenerse, sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, el primero para ella, fue simplemente mágico, dulce, los labios de Darién eran suaves, sus manos fuertes y la sostenían de una manera que creía volar….por su parte Serena era un dulce, sus labios inexpertos y su piel suave, sin duda se entregaba por completo a ello…-

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero Darién que abrazada a Serena no la soltó por ningún instante…-Darién yo creo que esto no está bien…

Yo creo lo contrario, me encantas y sin duda eres muy especial para mí, pero tu mereces lo mejor, discúlpame por aprovecharme y besarte pero moría de ganas de hacerlo, prometo arreglar mi situación y cuando esté libre de todo, sin duda buscare nuevamente estos labios y me entregare a ellos en un dulce beso, es una promesa Serena…-Darién beso a la rubia en los labios y partió, dejándola anonadada, jamás se imaginó que el ex novio de su mejor amiga le diera su primer beso, un beso tan tierno, como el que ella se había imaginado…

Los días pasaron, la insistencia de Rei con Darién era cansada para él, pero logro que se vieran nuevamente para hablar…

Darién que bueno que vienes mi amor…

Rei que pasa…

Sabes que yo he pensado en lo que me has dicho y yo te comprendo perfectamente, tal vez lo que necesitas es espacio en esta relación, ahorita como estas con tus estudios que son muy absorbentes sin duda no tienes tiempo para mí, o simplemente las cosas son más calmadas, sabes ahora sé que estudiare Diseño Gráfico, mi hermana mayor me apoyara…

Me da mucho gusto por ti Rei, pero lo lamento, yo creo que lo mejor es seguir cada quien con su vida, lo siento…

Dime Darién como se llama la mujer que se metió entre nosotros…

No hay nadie Rei, - y a su mente volvía el recuerdo de ese beso con Serena-….

Estas seguro no me engañes…-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y desesperación.

Esa es la verdad yo me iré y somos muy jóvenes, así que lo mejor es seguir mi camino y tú el tuyo, lo lamento Rei…

Darién alguna vez me amaste…-el cerro los ojos sabía que lo que diría seria doloroso para ella.

Te quise mucho…-respondió el.

No…querer y amar es muy diferente…-contesto ella llorando.

Lo siento Rei nunca te amé…gracias por todo lo que me diste…-no podría mentir.

Rei se quedó desconsolada, sin duda lo había perdido para siempre, el simplemente no la amo, que más podía esperar ese viaje le mostro lo que podía ser y lo que no podría llegar a ser…la esposa de Darién Chiba….

Un par de semanas pasaron, Rei se ausento de la escuela, por lo que Serena se preocupó por ella y se sentía culpable por ese beso tan especial con Darién pero ella era su mejor amiga, lo único que Rei hacia era decirle que no podía vivir sin Darién, que había perdido al amor de su vida…

Serena no podía creer que tanto le afectara a Rei…-Pero no puedes dejar así porque si la escuela, es necesario para que puedas ingresar a la universidad…

No tengo ganas de nada Serena…-contesto una desconsolada morena.

Y de que te sirve llorar por él, con tu llanto el volverá a ti…-era la cruel realidad.

Sé qué no volverá pero me siento mejor…-dijo Rei.

Vaya y yo era la tonta, ojala recapacites porque oportunidad solo 1 hay en la vida y estas desperdiciando mucho, te dejo las copias de lo que deberás entregar en la semana para que no te den de baja, lamento mucho que tu relación con Darién no hubiere funcionado, pero lamento más que te dejes vencer…

Es que tu no entiendes Serena jamás haz tenido a un hombre a tu lado, nunca has sentido un beso, lo que se siente al hacer el amor, dime tu sabes eso, como es anhelar que llegue y te abrace te diga que te ama y jamás te dejara…

Si no lo sé, tal vez no te comprenda del todo pero hay cosas más importantes que llorar y lamentarse….-serena se fue triste no pensó que Rei estuviera así de deprimida y sin duda se sentía confundida, ya que se sentía culpable por haber besado al que su amiga llamaba el amor de su vida, pero Darién también le dijo que no la amaba, porque tuvo que pasar eso se preguntaba serena…-

Los meses pasaron Rei no perdió la esperanza, creía que tal vez pronto Darién llegaría a sus brazos nuevamente, sin duda era una mujer atractiva y se sabía experta en cuestiones de amor carnal, ya que su anterior novio Rubeus la enseño bien…

Las clases terminaron Serena se recibió con honores y fue aceptada en Londres para estudiar Administración, sin duda sus padres también partieron ya que su hija mayor Neherenia también se recibiría, el mejor lugar era en Londres para estar todos juntos…

Por su parte Darién, tenía ya meses viviendo con su hermano Diamante también en Londres, supo que Rei se deprimió mucho por su rompimiento pero él no podía obligar a su corazón a amarla…en ocasiones pensaba en Serena y sin duda ella si era una mujer por la cual valía la pena luchar…

Bueno será mejor que me despida chicas…

No llores Serena…

Es que sin duda las extrañare… gracias por ser mis amigas…-las tres se dieron un tierno abrazo, a única que no acudió a despedirla fue Rei, quien no podría soportar que Serena se fuera a Londres y ella no…

Vamos hija que es un largo viaje…-

Nos vemos chicas y claro que nos escribimos aunque estemos lejos nuestra amistad durara para siempre…si…..

Lita se iría a estudiar Gastronomía en Francia y por su parte Amy ira a estudiar medicina en Cuba, Rei ingreso a la universidad y estudiaría Diseño Gráfico.

Los días pasaron, todas se integraron de maravilla en la escuela, la cercanía de Diamante y Neherenia, hizo que Darién y serena se toparan en varias ocasiones solo que la escuela en verdad los mantenía muy ocupados…

Pero en esa etapa apareció, Beryl una hermosa pelirroja que despertaba la pasión en cualquier hombre pero ella se fijó en Darién, quien sin duda era una gran promesa para los negocios y ya trabajaban juntos en las empresas Chiba&Moon propiedad de sus padres, sin duda era un excelente partido….

Bueno nos vemos Darién…ahhh si Beryl que estés bien …hermano ándate con cuidado con esa mujer…de que hablas Diamante…de que ella no es una mujer que te quites de encima tan fácil….

No tengo ganas de ninguna relación, después de lo de Rei no me apetece tener una novia nuevamente…aun sabes de ella…si todo el tiempo me envía correos, incluso me saturo el correo electrónico, la quise comprender pero sin duda me harto demasiado…

Vaya hermano bueno vámonos porque tengo una cita con mi hermosa novia…tal parece que te traen de un ala…

A mi…si a ti…no lo niego Neherenia es una mujer brillante, hermosa, y sobre todo la amo a pesar de que ahorita es complicado vernos por sus guardias, espero que pronto le den su planta en el hospital y pronto casarnos…

En verdad te vas a casar…-Darién lo dé dijo de una manera extraña.

Claro que tiene de malo…-dijo el.

Pero tienen poco meses saliendo…-comento el pelinegro, pues la verdad es que el no miraba a su hermano mayor aun casado.

Tenemos 2 años de novios…-dijo Diamante con felicidad.

2 años entonces el tiempo pasa volando…-contesto el pelinegro…

Así es y veras que llegara a ti la mujer por la que pierdas la razón…-Darién se quedó pensado eso que le decía su hermano.

Que te parece si nos vamos se hace tarde y no deseo perder más tiempo…

Si vámonos…-Diamante llamo a Neherenia para verse en el Restaurant, pero ella le dijo que hicieran algo más divertido como salir a Bailar, ya que tenía ganas de que saliera un momento Serena porque solo se la pasaba estudiando.-

Cambio de planes hermano, vamos al departamento para arreglarnos hoy saldremos de fiesta…de que hablas…

Nehe mi dijo que quiere salir a Bailar y sin duda yo no me negare, ya que serenita se está haciendo un ratón de biblioteca y ella ocupa divertirse…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Darién se entusiasmó, se dieron un baño rápido y en menos de 1 hora estaban listos y partían rumbo a casa de los Tsukino por dos hermosas Señoritas…

Vamos mama convence a Serena que se termine de arreglar, los chicos no han de tardar en llegar…

No quiero salir nehe tengo ganas de estar acostada y ver televisión…

No lo puedo creer y eres la misma chica que fue conmigo a Ibiza, claro no fuera ese chico tan guapo llamado Seiya, cierto…-la rubia se sonrojo por lo que su hermana decía.

Claro que no...-negó de manera inmediata.

Hija y que paso con el…-pregunto Ikuko interesada.

Hemos estado en contacto por el Facebook, ahora está en Los Ángeles, por su trabajo pues viaja mucho…-

Bueno hija te ordeno que te arregles para que salgas a divertirte a final de cuentas es viernes se supone que las chicas lindas se divierten…

Está bien deja me maquillo…-contesto ella con flojera.

Buenas noches Samy esta nehe…

Si ya le hablo…-respondió el castaño.

Neherenia te llama tu novio…! –Gritando-….

Samuel no puedes solo subir y avisar, ya sabes que a mi padre no le gusta que grites…-dijo Neherenia.

No tengo tiempo para subir estoy en una etapa importante…-dijo eso mientras corría al Xbox

Hola mi amor como estas…-dijo la pelinegra mientras se daban un beso en los labios.

Bien pero no como tu…-Neherenia traía un vestido corto de un solo tirante morado, con unas zapatillas plateadas, se ahumó los ojos, resaltando su bello color y su cabello lo llevaba suelto como al él le gustaba-…

Bueno será que mejor les invite algo, porque la emo de mi hermanita no quería salir….

Por qué nehe…

Es que quiere según ver tele como ves Dante….

No lo puedo creer es casi un ñoño como mi hermano…

Si son del mismo tipo…-ambos rieron por ese comentario.

Yo no soy ningún ñoño diamante…-dijo con indignación el pelinegro.

Si como tú digas Darién…-contesto con risa Dante.

Bueno pues quieren un refresco en lo que baja mi hermana…

No es necesario ya estoy lista… -dijo la rubia quien venía bajando las escaleras.

Hermanita tiempo record…-dijo Neherenia mientras señalaba el reloj.

Muy graciosa ehh!…-contesto Serena molesta.

Darién se quedó maravillado sin duda Serena se veía hermosa, traía puesto un vestido corto color Plata strapless, sus zapatillas era de tiras plateadas, su cabello lo llevaba suelto con una diadema del mismo tono…

Hola serena que tal estas…

Darién… ehh! Muy bien y tu…-dijo ella tratando de sonar indiferente.

Bien,..- ambos estaban ruborizados…

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos si no llegaremos tarde y puede que no quieran salir…

Muy gracioso Dante…-contesto el pelinegro.

Vamos Serenita, no vaya ser que te pongas a leer…-dijo su hermana.

Si no se apuran eso pasara…-dijo la rubia mientras todos reían.

Darién sin duda estaba impresionado por la belleza de Serena, ella era una chica en verdad hermosa y muy inteligente, ambos tenían los mismos gustos, su pasión por los viajes y los tours no se negaba, ahora que ambos estaban lejos de Rei y del pasado de ambos, tal vez solo tal vez la vida podría darles la oportunidad de conocerse mejor…


	4. ME ENAMORE

**CAPITULO 4**

**ME ENAMORE…**

Darién sin duda estaba impresionado por la belleza de Serena, ella era una chica en verdad hermosa y muy inteligente, ambos tenían los mismos gustos, su pasión por los viajes y los tours no se negaba, ahora que ambos estaban lejos de Rei y del pasado de ambos, tal vez solo tal vez la vida podría darles la oportunidad de conocerse mejor…

Bueno que esperamos…-dijo Diamante pues deseaba estar con su amada un rato a solas.

Ya nos vamos mama…-dijo Serena.

Si, se van con cuidado por favor y lleven las llaves…

Si mama…-ambas hermanas casi contestaron al unísono.

Bueno amor dime a donde iremos…-el peliplata no pudo resistirse y le beso el hombro.

Pues a este antro nuevo…-

Bluesky…-contesto Diamante mientras la abrazaba.

Si a ese a Serenita le encantara…-contesto Neherenia.

Yo lo dudo sería más cómodo ver una película en mi cama con una bolsa de palomitas y un litro de helado…-la imagen de ella así resultaba graciosa.

Diamante se rio, pues se imaginó a su cuñadita como un cerdito…

De que te ríes…-dijo Serena.

No te imagino comiendo todo eso…explotarías…-contesto el ruborizado de la risa.

No la tientes dante ella es capaz de comerse eso y un poco más…

Vamos hermanita que tú no te quedas atrás…-la rubia

Yo no he dicho que no pero vamos a divertirnos, será mejor que tu serenita vayas en el auto con Darién…-

Si no te preocupes ya note que Diamante solo tiene un deportivo para dos personas y Darién igual…

Vamos bella dama…-dijo el pelinegro…mientras le abría la puerta del coche.

Ambas parejas se dispusieron a salir de la casa Tsukino, la noche era joven no tenían por que pasarla mal y mucho menos perdiendo el tiempo…

Bueno serena y cómo te sientes aquí…-pregunto el sonriente.

Bien me siento contenta ya sabes la escuela es genial.

Si en eso comparto tu opinión en Tokio también existe un buen nivel…ni qué dudarlo…-dijo él.

Haz sabido algo de Rei… -Silencio…pregunto la rubia por error.

No tengo ganas de hablar de ella…-respondió Darién.

Yo tampoco…-contesto Serena con una sonrisa.

Te propongo divertirnos sin importar nada más que te parece…-dijo Darién.

Trato hecho…-ambos estrecharon la mano en señal de aprobación-…

Llegaron al antro estaba repleto, gracias a que Dante era amigo del dueño entraron sin problema, ordenaron unas bebidas…

Amor que te parece si vamos a bailar esa canción me encanta…- diamante y Neherenia se movían muy contentos al ritmo de la música…-

Que te parece si los acompañamos Serena…-soltó el pelinegro.

Bueno si tu insistes…-Darién era un excelente bailarín, no pasó desapercibido por las chicas, sus agiles movimientos incitaban a Serena para que no fuera tan tímida.

Vaya bailas excelente…-soltó la rubia fascinada.

Tú también serena…-habían regresado a la mesa-

Mesero nos trae dos bebidas como la anterior…

Vaya que calor tengo, y que ustedes ya están entrados…-soltó la rubia.

Jajaja…Serenita venimos a divertimos que no se te olvide ehh!, claro que no Neherenia, pero también recuerda que debemos llegar completas…

No te preocupes Dante no está bebiendo es el conductor designado uju esa canción me mata mi amor yeahhhh eheheheheh!...-grito Neherenia.

Parece que a mi hermana ya le hizo efecto el alcohol…-dijo con preocupación Serena, pues no tenían mucho tiempo en el antro.

Vamos dante a bailar yeahh…

Mi amor estas bebida no quiero que te caigas…

Yo caerme cuando me he caído dime…mmm…está bien me parece que después de 1 hora es más que suficiente para mí de bebidas embriagantes…-recapacito Neherenia.

Serena será mejor que lleve a tu hermana al café porque no creo que sea buena idea que nos quedemos…

Si está bien si quieres nos vamos…-contesto ella preocupada.

No es necesario yo me encargo de ella, es que ha estado con las guardias en el hospital y no ha dormido bien…

Si por eso le cayó de peso…-respondió Darien.

Bueno diviértanse por nosotros, mañana no trabajamos y tú no vas a la escuela, así que más vale que se diviertan mucho…

Ok diamante no te preocupes, yo llevo a Serena a su casa…-el peli plata asintió con la cabeza sabía que su hermano era muy responsable.

Pero si llevas a mi hermana cierto…-pregunto la rubia.

Claro que si…-diamante se ruborizo sin duda aprovecharían esa noche juntos-…

Bueno que te parece si tomamos una ronda más…claro tiene mucho que no me divierto así…

La noche paso muy amena, platicaron de muchas cosas, de sus viajes, de la escuela, de los profesores, excepto de Rei, era un tema que no venía al caso…

La fiesta siguió hasta entrada la madrugada, los bailes se volvieron más sensuales una rítmica salsa inundo la sala y el movimiento acompasado abrió las puertas al vaivén de caderas de Serena, Darién la tomo por la breve cintura y lentamente se movieron al son de la música…

Miradas furtivas no se hicieron esperar, y sin más la manos de Darién se deslizaron por las caderas de serena la movía acompasadamente, Serena sentía que se perdía en esos ojos azules color profundo, su corazón latía fuertemente se sentía acalorada…

Darién sin duda disfrutaba de su cercanía con Serena, ella era una hermosa dama, olía tan bien, su tierna mirada, sus labios cereza, y sin más perdió lo poco de cordura que le quedaba…

Sus labios se unieron lentamente, decididos a rencontrarse una vez más, ya no había ningún sentimiento de culpa Rei era parte del pasado de Darién, y estaba en Tokio….

Serena…-dijo el mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba su aroma.

Darién…-contesto ella mientras sentía como el corazón le corría aceleradamente.

Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos…si ya es muy tarde mi madre se preocupara…sin duda…

Partieron de la mano del antro, serena se sentía que flotaba a cada paso que daba junto a él, sentía que traicionaba a Rei sin duda era su mejor amiga aun a pesar de que últimamente su relación mermo en mucho, pero ellos ya no tenían nada más…

Bueno hemos llegado Srita…Permítame…-Darién abrió la puerta para que ella bajara del coche como todo un caballero.

Bueno me la pase muy bien Darién…-dijo ella sonriente.

Yo también me la pase de maravilla, muchas gracias por permitirme tu compañía, creo que fue una magnífica idea que saliéramos, no lo crees…-

Sin duda Darién…

Bueno me retiro no quiero ser inoportuno y según Diamante tu padre es un poco estricto…

Si pero no hay nada de que temer, muchas gracias Darién…

A ti preciosa…-la rubia camino a la entrada de su casa…-Serena espera, yo me preguntaba si este…bueno no sé si se pueda pero que te parece si mañana salimos al cine…

Serena se sentía tan nerviosa, sin duda Darién era ese chico que ella esperaba…-bueno me parece una idea maravillosa…

Bueno está bien que te parece si paso por ti a las 3...

Si está bien a esa hora me parece perfecto…-dijo ella nerviosa.

Bueno nos vemos Serena…-contesto el sonriente.

Sí que te vaya bien Darién….-el pelinegro se acercó a ella y sin más le dio un suave beso en los labios, serena se sintió no se lo esperaba, pero la verdad es que le gusto.

Darién partió en su flamante auto rojo, un precioso convertible, su mente cavilaba en los recuerdos de esa noche sin duda Serena era una chica especial, jamás se había sentido tan bien con ninguna mujer, sus labios eran dulces, su mirada sincera y su calidez estos elementos lo hacían pensar en dar un paso considerable…

Hola serena…-la rubia brinco del susto, pues había entrado en silencio a la casa.

Neherenia me haz espantado…-contesto con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiéndole muy aprisa.

Dime como te fue con Darién…-pregunto la pelinegra sonriente.

No me digas que me estabas esperando…-pregunto la rubia mientras su hermana negaba con la cabeza.

No, solo me desvele por gusto…claro tonta quería saber cómo se lo paso mi hermana preferida…

Vamos Nehe solo tiene una hermana…yo…-contesto con ironía la pequeña rubia.

Si claro bueno pero me lo dirás o no dime…

Vaya que impaciente, subamos a mi cuarto…-la casa estaba en penumbras, un silencio inhóspito reinaba en la casa, a hurtadillas subieron al cuarto de Serena, sabían que si Kenji despertaba tendrían líos sin más…-

Bueno ahora si cuéntame como te fue con Darién…

Dime Nehe tu planeaste todo esto no es así…

Yo! Como se te ocurre Seré…-dijo ella fingiendo desconocer de que le hablaba.

Pues será porque según tú y Diamante se fueron por que estabas borracha y yo no te veo con ningún síntoma, además porque aun estas despierta, yo creo que también recién llegas…

Seré nada se te pasa verdad…

Exacto nada se me pasa, mejor dime que querías estar sola con Diamante…solo espero que seas listas y te cuides…

SERENA!...-dijo escandalosamente su hermana mayor….-Bueno no hablemos de mi sino de cómo te fue…

Pues bien me divertí mucho, Darién tiene una conversación muy interesante sin duda es un chico listo, baila muy bien y

…Y…-dijo ella esperando la respuesta que necesitaba.

Nada más…-contesto la rubia tranquila mientras se quitaba los tacones y caminaba al tocador para desmaquillarse.

Vamos Serena no me dirás que no se dieron ni siquiera un besito…-la rubia la miraba con enfado.

No tengo por qué decirte nada más…-tampoco era que anduviera por ahí contando sus intimidades.

Si!... Lo sabía, sabía que se gustarían, jajaja…-rio escandalosamente.

De que hablas…-contesto la rubia mientras la miraba con cara de enfado.

Tú eres una pequeña mentirosilla serenita, sabes que si se dieron un par de besitos…dímelo…dímelo…dímelo…-decía Neherenia constantemente…

Ya cállate, mi papa se despertara…bueno está bien pero no me siento muy feliz con eso…-contesto Serena mientras se desmaquillaba.

De que hablas, ambos son solteros y si hay química entre ustedes que más importa lo demás…

Claro que importa él fue novio de Rei por dos años y ella es mi mejor amiga…

Cielos, pues no creo que sea un problema a demás ella está en Tokio y tú en Londres, no hay ningún pretexto…-era la verdad.

Como de que no Nehe no ves lo mala amiga que soy, ella siempre me decía que él era el amor de su vida…es más que pasaría si tu mejor amiga anduviera con Diamante después de que cortaran es un suponer…

Pues entendería que si terminamos es porque no sentimos amor y no funciono, pero conociendo como es Rei seguramente el apocalipsis le queda corto…-lo dijo con verdad.

Vez que tengo razón…-sentía mucha culpa de eso…

Vamos Sere no te pongas así además eso fue hace algunos meses y discúlpame lo que te diré, pero Rei no es tu mejor amiga, digamos que ahora que crecieron sus intereses son otros…

Si ya me he dado cuenta de ello…-y era la verdad.

Ves razón de más para que tú y Darién se conozcan no pierdes nada con ello…

Bueno pues déjame decirte hermana cupido que me invito al cine…

En verdad, bueno vamos por un buen paso…-contesto convencida Neherenia.

No crees que hare mal, me siento culpable…-

Por qué no hablas con Darién acerca de ello…digo podrían aclarar muchas cosas…-comento la pelinegra con verdad.

Yo le pregunte por Rei y él me dijo que no quería hablar de ello…-la rubia puso cara de pena.

Vez en todo caso ya es parte del pasado, además no niego que hacen una estupenda pareja se ven guapísimos los dos…

Hay hermana no cambias como siempre acomodando gente…-contesto la rubia mientras entraba al baño para ponerse su pijama.

Bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir si no mañana tendré unas ojeras horribles y no quiero que me vea así mi amado…-dijo la pelinegra mientras se daba golpecitos alrededor de los ojos con los dedos.

Buenas noches hermana cupido…-soltó la rubia en tono de burla.

Buenas noches futura señora chiba…-contesto alegre Neherenia.

Si como no…-dijo Serena pensando en ello…en casarse, hijos…dios…

Ya lo veras…-dijo Neherenia mientras cerraba la puerta.

_Mientras en la casa de los Chiba._

Buenas noches hermano…-dijo Diamante sonriente y relajado.

Que pasa diamante, seguro recién llegas…-pregunto el pelinegro mientras caminaban al despacho.

Si…Me serviré un Whisky…Dime como te lo pasaste con Serena…

Bien ella es una chica muy especial…

Eso es mejor aún, sabes a mi Neherenia se le ha metido la idea de que ustedes dos hacen una magnifica pareja…

Vaya en verdad ella sí que tiene sentido común, sin duda Serena es digna de ser mi pareja…-soltó con solemnidad el pelinegro.

Me sorprendes hermano que no me habías dicho ayer en la tarde que no querías saber nada del amor…

En una analogía hermano, pero en verdad ella es una mujer que llama mucho mi atención…

Bueno creo que si emparentamos con los Tsukino, los más felices serán nuestros padres…-respondió con verdad el peli plata.

Ya lo creo y más mi madre… -Luna esperaba ver a sus hijos realizados y felices.

Pero siendo sinceros Darién existe un mundo de diferencia entre Rei y Serena, digamos que es como lo corriente y lo fino…

No creo que sea adecuado referirte de Rei así, ella fue mi novia dos largos años…además siempre se portó bien conmigo…

Si pero no porque se porte bien se merece matrimonio o si…

En eso tienes razón…-contesto Darién mientras recordaba a Serena y pensaba cosas

El día llego, la casa de los Tsukino era todo alegría el desayuno fue ameno y agradable

**En Tokio**

Bueno pero dime que has hecho mina, como te ha ido digo con todo este tiempo alejadas…

Pues mejor que nunca estoy dichosa…-contesto ensoñadora Mina.

Por qué dime…-contesto Rei con incertidumbre.

Pues por fin pude divorciarme de Andrew…-

Vaya nunca me imaginé que se divorciaran tan pronto, pensé que se quedarían juntos de por vida…

Lamentablemente no, es una lástima Andrew es un chico increíble, durante mi embarazo se portó de maravilla y después, sin duda se merece una mujer que en verdad lo ame, pero aunque nos esforzamos mucho no funcionamos…

Yo creí que con la boda y él bebe todo era para siempre…

No Rei no lo creas, nuestro hijo es un regalo de dios y sin duda nos mantendrá unidos de por vida, pero el amor jamás entro a nuestro hogar…Hubo temporadas en que pasaban meses y no coincidíamos, el siempre actuó de buena fe y yo también, pero no solo por que tengamos buen sexo, significa que hay amor y eso es lo que hace que lo demás funcione el amor…

Pareces otra persona mina…-la pelinegra estaba sorprendida, pues ella esperaba casi vivir un amorío idílico con Darién de esa manera.

Soy otra persona, tarde comprendí que las cosas como las hacia estaban mal, pero nunca es tarde para reflexionar no lo crees…bueno y tú que me cuentas como va todo con Darién…

Termino conmigo…-dijo melodramáticamente.

Vaya tal parece que se terminó por fin la aventura prohibida…-contesto Mina con una sonrisa.

Pues no pienso lo mismo que tú, yo en verdad me enamore de Darién, pero el simplemente me dijo que no me amaba…

Porque siento que no te has dado por vencida…-contesto la rubia intuyendo problemas.

Por qué no puedo aceptar que él me dejara así nada más…

No te dejo así nada más, te dejo por que no te amaba esa es una razón muy fuerte…-

No lo entiendes mina él es el amor de mi vida….

Jajaja!...-la rubia no soporto más la risa pues esa historia se le hacía incluso cómica.

Por qué te ríes…-reclamo furiosa Rei.

Es que eres tan graciosa, como es posible que pensaras que este juego llegara a boda, además Darién y tu son tan diferentes, digo él es un ñoño empedernido siempre correcto todo perfecto y tú eres digamos más distraída…

Mina no es verdad compartíamos muchos gustos…

En serio…como cuales gustos dime-contesto la rubia irónica mientras cruzaba los brazos…

Ehhh! este nadar nos gusta nadar mucho a los dos…-dijo ella, Mina la miro con pena…pero tendría que tratar de abrir los ojos.

Yo creo que él y Serena serian una excelente pareja…

Pero qué demonios dices!…-Rei ahora si sentía que ahorcaba a Mina.

Nada que no sea cierto mira los Chiba y los Tsukino son muy amigos sin duda ella sería aceptada, segundo ambos son ñoños, tercero creo que estudian lo mismo, cuarto su pasión por los viajes y tours culturales, quinto su dinero… sin duda son perfectos…

No lo creo mina, además eso es imposible ella siempre me ha considerado como su mejor amiga, no ella no me traicionaría con el así, jamás se lo perdonaría…

Que tonta eres Rei, no porque el fuera tu novio no puede fijarse en alguien más además, digo es borrón y cuenta nueva, esta actitud tuya es muy ñoña de tu parte…

No! Jamás pasara algo entre ellos aunque estén casi emparentados…

Ahh! Emparentados como…-un nuevo chisme que no se sabía.

Digamos que la hermana de Serena es novia de Diamante el hermano mayor de Darién…

Bueno pero eso sí que es bueno no lo crees, además ellos no están en Londres…

Si allá viven, pero también serena se fue a vivir con su familia…

Ahhh! Y Darién…-

Se fue a estudiar a Londres…-contesto lentamente la pelinegra.

Vaya Rei creo que será mejor que no te sorprendas, me dio gusto verte pero ya me voy, no sé si recuerdes a Yaten…

Si como no recordar al eterno enamorado de Serena…

Bueno pues ahora estamos haciendo una campaña juntos de ropa Sport ambos somos los modelos de la marca y he de confesarte que esta guapísimo, solo que es un prepotente se cree Zeus, además también partirá a Londres, por un traslado universitario…

Bueno todos se van allá a vivir…-contesto con fastidio Rei.

Si yo me iré el próximo mes…-

Porque te iras…-lo cierto es que ella moría de envía, pues no contaba con los recursos para hacerlo.

Digamos que tendré unas pasarelas y estudiare algunos cursos de actuación…-

Y tu bebe con quien se queda…-

Ah mi amorcito me lo llevo por supuesto no puedo vivir sin él, además Drew estará en esas fechas viendo el nuevo restaurant que abrieron, así que coincidimos perfecto…

Mina y por qué si se llevan bien no tratan de estar juntos de nuevo…

No es posible yo quiero cosas diferentes y el también, no llevamos bien como amigos y el sexo entre nosotros es increíble pero convivir a diario, yo estar presente en sus eventos, ser una esposa abnegada, no lo creo…-contesto con verdad…-Además ya le eche el ojo a Yaten…

Mina recién te has divorciado no puedes hablar en serio…-

Eso nada tiene que ver además mi Motoki ya tiene una madrastra…

Como es eso…-la verdad es que Rei no podría creer que una ex pareja se llevara de esa manera…como tan relajada.

Si Drew tiene novia y no creo que yo tarde en encontrar a alguien…

Pero no sientes nada de celos…digo es el padre de tu hijo…

No porque no nos amamos, cuando no amas a alguien hasta darle un beso es lo más asqueroso del mundo…-dijo Mina con una amplia sonrisa…-Pero qué te parece si me acompañas en esa temporada a Londres…

Yo no puedo Minar no tengo fondos suficientes…

Que tonta eres Rei puedes pedir un traslado temporal y la universidad te apoya además, ellos tienen campus no es así…

Si pero en Londres no se…-le daba pena, pero hasta su ropa era recicle de sus hermanas las mayores…no era tanto así el pecado…el problema era ella que siempre trataba de dar una imagen que no tenía.

Pues claro que tienen solo que nuestros conocidos no los utilizan porque tienen casa a donde llegar, tu podrías vivir en el campus, claro si tu promedio es bueno…-una opción para estar cerca de Darién.

Si mi promedio es bueno de hecho ya hice los tramites, pero yo no quiero vivir en el campus, moriría de vergüenza, mi hermana mayor tiene un departamento que recién compro, por lo que solo estoy esperando a que se mude para irme a vivir con ellos…

Ahhh! tu hermana la esposa de Malachite…

Si mi hermana Berjerait…

Bueno pues mientras puedes quedarte conmigo, mis padres tienen una casa allá y es muy amplia, te ayudo en eso…

En verdad Mina me ayudarías…

Si por que no habría de hacerlo somos amigas no es así…

Si eres mi mejor amiga…-contesto Rei emocionada.

Tu mejor amiga no es Serena…-dijo Mina sorprendida por la actitud de Rei.

No esa tonta ya tiene mucho que dejo de ser mi amiga…-soltó la pelinegra sin ocultar su eterno rencor.

_**En Londres…**_

Buenas tardes Sr. Tsukino…-saludo el pelinegro a su futuro suegro con un fuerte apretón de mano.

Pasa hijo como estas…-contesto amable Kenji.

Bien y usted que tal esta…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

Por fin descansando, dime a que debemos el honor de tu visita…

Viene por mi papa…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Serena lucia unos jeans de mezclilla, suéter negro de cuello, unas botas negras y una chamarra negra, sus cabello lo llevaba suelto, con un monísimo sombrero, ya hacia un poco más de Frio…

Serenita por que viene por ti Darién Chiba…-dijo su papa con cara de no entender.

Por qué saldrán hoy juntos Kenji…-intervino Ikuko pues en especial con Serena era bastante celoso.

Bueno me dio gusto saludarle, con su permiso Sra. Ikuko,

Pasa hijo, que se diviertan…-contesto amable la peli azul.

Adiós papas…-dijo la rubia mientras salía con el pelinegro de la casa.

Pero que pasa aquí Ikuko porque mi Serenita se va con ese joven…

Por qué saldrán juntos por eso….-le respondio ella con infinita paciencia.

Pero él y ella salen como novios…-respondio el hombre escandalizado.

No lo sé aun…-Kenji la miro con cara de espanto.

Pero no me ha pedido permiso como Diamante además ella es solo una niña pequeña…

Kenji, Serena tiene 19 años ya no es una niña…-contesto con risa.

No puedo creer además ese no es el hermano de Diamante…- pregunto el a punto de echarse a llorar.

Si es hermano de él, pero que te sucede querido…

Como que me sucede los Chiba se quedaran con mis más preciosos tesoros…lo ideal sea que mi Samy se quede con el de ellos con la pequeña Hotaru…

Por dios Kenji son unos niños, no te pongas celoso, ahora ellas son mayores y nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlas en sus decisiones y no darles la espalda…-dijo tajante Ikuko y su esposo lo sabía.

Pensé que tu padre me ahorcaría…-dijo el pelinegro preocupado.

No como crees no es un monstruo Darién…- él le abrió la puerta del coche para que subiera y subió también-.

Bueno preciosa dime a que función quieres ver…-dijo considerando su gusto.

Mientras no sea de terror está bien…-dijo ella esperando que no se le ocurriera buscar algo así.

Creo que estrenaron una de comedia, esa te parece bien…

Si claro…-dijo la rubia nerviosa, la verdad es que Darién era bastante guapo para su propio bien.

Bueno pero…-Darién se acercó a ella y la beso suavemente… ella se puso colorada…hasta calor sintió.

Darién no creo que sea buena idea que cada vez que me veas nos besemos…

Y por qué no es buena idea que mi novia me dé un beso…-la verdad es que no deseaba dar una mala impresión, ella no sabía ni que eran.

Tu novia de que hablas…-la rubia se quedó sorprendida.

Como de que hablo…Serena no soy esa clase de hombre que besan a una dama por la circunstancia en la que se encuentran, yo creo que será mejor que hablemos con respecto a nosotros, pero no fuera de tu casa…

Darién partió a un hermoso mirador, durante el camino tomo fuertemente la mano de Serena, sin duda lo que hablo con Diamante no era mentira.

Vaya es una hermosa vista Darién…

Si es hermosa…Serena yo quería hablar contigo…

Yo también…-contesto ella era el momento de lanzar la carne al asador.

Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero siento que te conozco de siempre contigo me siento muy contento, tu compañía me hez grata y tu presencia es invaluable para mí, sé que es demasiado pronto porque tenemos solo algunos días de trato, pero quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de que nos conociéramos mas…

Darién yo me siento halagada por lo que dices, pero…-él lo intuyo rápidamente.

Ese pero es por Rei cierto…

Si Darién…-contesto con vergüenza.

Creo que no es de caballeros lo que he de contarte pero en verdad siento interés en ti, yo me hice novio de Rei para evitar malos entendidos.-le dijo exactamente lo que paso en el mentado viaje de generación…- pero simplemente nuestra relación no funciono, yo nunca estuve enamorado de ella y ese es el motivo por el que terminamos…

Yo no lo sabía Darién…-la rubia sintió vergüenza por el comportamiento de Mina y Rei.

No hay problema además no tendrías por que saberlo, Rei siempre vive de las apariencias…-dijo con verdad…-Pero desde que te conocí he de compartir contigo que me parecías una hermosa mujer…

Desde que me conociste…-pregunto sorprendida.

Si un día deje a Rei en la escuela y tú ibas entrando al estacionamiento…

No lo recuerdo…-contesto con sinceridad.

Esa misma tarde Rei nos presentó…-contesto

Ahhh!... pero eso ya tiene mucho tiempo…-dijo ella sorprendida.

Si y ahora que te he tratado digo poco, pero me he dado cuenta de que eres una hermosa mujer y quiero que seas mi novia…

Serena sentía que se ponía roja como cereza, sin duda esa pregunta la ponía nerviosa, además Rei como decía Neherenia estaba en Tokio y ella en Londres…

Bueno más bien es preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia...?

Darién yo creo que…-la rubia estaba nerviosa…jamás había tenido novio y él era la mejor opción de todas.

Si dime…-contesto el con el corazón en la mano.

Yo no sé si sea bueno pero en verdad me gustas y me siento bien a tu lado…-respondió ella mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Entonces que me respondes… -

Si, si quiero ser tu novia…-dijo ella feliz.

Darién sonrió feliz, se acercó a Serena y ella igual se fundieron en un lento beso, reconociéndose mutuamente, Darién sabía que ese beso era inigualable…

Darién…-dijo ella tímidamente.

Si preciosa…-contesto el pelinegro mientras le recogió un mechón de cabello.

Yo no soy una experta en esto de los besos…

Eso no me importa, ahora eres mi novia y eso te convierte en mi tesoro más preciado…-se fundieron en un beso más candente, serena sentía su corazón sonar fuertemente, sentía desfallecer, sin duda Darién seria su perdición-…

Bueno que te parece si vamos al cine…

Si claro…-llegaron a la plaza compraron los boletos y la función fue muy amena, durante la función los besos no se hicieron esperar, era la nueva sensación en esta pareja, Darién la abrazaba con mucho amor, ella se sentía protegida, que si el mundo terminara ella moriría feliz…

Los días pasaron, Darién y Serena convivían mucho, su relación se fortalecía, estudiaban juntos, el pronto terminaría ya la escuela y se recibiría con honores, sin duda ambos estaban felices…

Cuando Darién hablo con Kenji sentía que moriría, pues sin querer Kenji amaba a sus hijos pero serena era la luz de sus ojos, le recordaba tanto a su madre, con esa dulzura, pero las cosas marcharon mejor de lo que ambos esperaban…

Darién como te fue con mi padre…

Bien amor no te preocupes, solo me leyó la cartilla y yo quede de acuerdo en respetarla…

Cual cartilla Darién…-ni siquiera pensó que habría alguna cartilla.

No seas tan curiosa, pero me dio su consentimiento para salir contigo…-la rubia sonrió y se sintió mucho más tranquila…-Pero bueno y que mi hermosa novia serena no me piensa dar mi beso de bienvenida…

Claro que si…-Darién abrazo a Serena literalmente levantándola del suelo, sus labios se reconocían, jamás se cansarían de besarse-…

Darién nos pueden ver…

Importa...?.- respondió el pelinegro contento.

Pero que no te da pena que nos miren…-respondió ella avergonzada, la verdad es que no sabía cómo manejar esos sentimientos que vivía.

En lo absoluto, más bien que se den cuenta tus admiradores que tienes un novio que te ama con locura…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa, la rubia se sentía en verdad contrariada.

Darién tú me amas…-

Si serena yo te amo y aunque sé que es muy pronto no importa en el corazón no se manda mi amor...-Darién acomodaba un mechón de cabello de serena-…

Pero sé que es demasiado pedirte que a un solo mes me digas que me amas, tú lo sabrás en tu corazón y cuando sea el momento oportuno me lo dirás, no sé qué hice bien para tenerte a mi lado…

Darién yo nunca me había enamorado en mi vida, siempre me dedique a esto, a estudiar, nunca me interesaron los chicos…

Eso me parece muy bien…-contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Vamos Darién deja esos celos, además creo que sin duda el amor llego para mí y me enamore de ti…

En verdad Serena te has enamorado de este pobre diablo…-soltó melodramáticamente.

Si me enamore de ti pero no sabía que era, ahora que me lo explicas, lo se…

Bueno creo que sin duda toda mi vida me la pasaría besándote pero eso nos atrasaría…que tal si terminamos la tarea…

Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto a de ser aburrido para ti estar ayudándome…

No para nada reafirmo lo que he aprendido, además estoy al pendiente de ti…

Darién porque eres tan celoso…-contesto ella sonriente.

Porque tú eres tan hermosa por eso…

Ohh! Vamos nadie se me acerca para eso…

Pues ahora no porque yo estoy a tu lado y sin duda han de pensarlo mejor, antes de que alguien de último grado los golpee…

Golpear a alguien por mí…-eso no le parecía para nada divertido.

Si lo haría…-dijo con verdad en los puños.

No lo creo, nunca he tenido problemas con los chicos de ninguna forma…-respondió con razón.

Bueno será mejor que sigamos con el trabajo.

Si me parece muy bien profesor…-contesto ella mientras sonreía.

Pero antes dame un beso…-se unieron en un beso tierno.

El amor poco a poco se abría paso en el corazón de ambos, los padres de Darién se encontraban dichosos, Luna por fin sentía que su hijo tenía a un lado a la mujer que lo merecía, y aunque no estuviera con ellos en Londres sabía que ambos serían muy felices…

Darién se desenvolvía en el trabajo con mucha facilidad, había cerrado algunos negocios importantes, su hermano Diamante tenía resuelto pedirle que le apoyara en algunos negocios y después él se quedara al frente de los negocios en Londres, su prioridad era capacitarlo de la mejor manera…

Bueno y a que debemos esa cara de alegría…-pregunto el peli plata tratando de echarle carrilla.

Ya se déjame adivinar a Serenita…

Cállate Diamante…-respondió el pelinegro mientras le ponía un alto…la verdad es que no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos personales.

Hola Darién como estas…-dijo la mujer coqueteando.

Bien Beryl…-contesto secamente mientras miraba algo del computador.

Darién quisiera hablar contigo que te parece si te das una vuelta por mi oficina…

Lo lamento pero tengo demasiado trabajo y me es casi imposible salir de mi oficina, pero cualquier asunto de importancia lo podemos tratar hoy…

No es tan trascendente en si es más bien personal…-diamante se hacia el distraído no quería verse en ese bochornoso momento-…

Pues dime soy todo oídos…-contesto el, restándole cualquier importancia al asunto.

No es importante mejor luego en una oportunidad hablamos, con permiso…-Beryl salió furiosa ningún hombre se resistía a sus encantos, pero este era el primero-…

Jajajaja...-el peliplata comenzó a reírse a carcajadas…- Que pasa diamante….

Eres un excelente bateador, jajaja…-la verdad es que se sentía orgulloso de su hermanito.

Es una pesada ella cree que puede venir a ofrecerse como un desayuno continental, que tal, además no es de mi tipo…

Sin duda pero bien hablemos conforme a lo que deseo que hagas…-los días trascurrieron de lo más tranquilos, Darién iba por las mañanas a la universidad y por la tarde trabajaba, los fines de semana se los dedicaba a Serena, sin duda ahora ella era su prioridad, eso lo hacia el hombre más feliz…

Bueno pues por fin llegamos no te parece genial la casa Rei…

Si es una casa hermosa Mina, estoy feliz de estar en Londres, iré a la misma Universidad que Darién, tal vez pronto nos encontremos…

Rei como amiga que soy, déjame decirte que no te ilusiones creo que tanto chico guapo que hay en este increíble país no puedes solo pensar en estar desperdiciando tu tiempo en Londres.

Aunque me digas lo que me digas no cambiare de idea sé que tarde o temprano Darién volverá a mí, tengo mis encantos…

Créeme que con esos encantos si no hay amor no sirven para nada Rei, te lo digo yo por experiencia…-contesto la rubia mientras sentía pena por Rei, pues creía que en verdad tenía una oportunidad con Darién.

La rubia iba caminando por el campus con miles de cosas por hacer cuando alguien la sorprendió…-Hola como haz estado Serena…

Dios…perdón me has asustado…Yaten !..-dijo con alegría la rubia. -vaya tenía mucho sin saber de ti, pero bien como te ha ido…

A mí de maravilla modelando y estudiando…-contesto un peli plata bastante guapo y mucho más fornido.

Si mi madre te vio en un comercial, después pude verlo y te ves muy bien, ahora estas muy distinto, tu cabello luce bien corto…-contesto ella.

Si mi manager me creo una imagen y se ve bastante bien, ha gustado mucho en las pasarelas…

Vaya quien dijera que ahora somos todos unos universitarios y además tú eres un modelo cotizado, es genial…

Y tú que has hecho aparte de estudiar…

Nada en particular, mi prioridad ahora es estudiar y ya …-Serena recordó a su adorado Darién, pero no tenía por qué explicar nada a nadie…-

Y tu cuanto tiempo estarás aquí…

Solo por unos meses, si el plan de estudios me funciona tal vez me quede a terminar aquí, además es más cercano a todo…

Sin duda…-respondió ella mientras caminaban a paso lento.

Supe que tu familia vive aquí también…

Si mi padre considero bien regresar aquí y pues a final de cuentas estamos juntos, Nehe termina ya la escuela y después su especialidad la hará en Tokio, así que ella se muda, mis padres tienen planeado estar aquí por algún tiempo y luego partirán también…

Tú te iras o te quedaras…-pues Serena y su familia eran originarios de Londres, solo que siendo su abuelo un empresario con orígenes orientales, obviamente sus negocios estarían establecidos en su país natal, Kenji tuvo una mejor perspectiva y los extendió al otro continente.

Me encanta vivir en mi país, pero en Tokio es diferente mi padre tiene varios negocios prósperos y su vida está hecha allá como la de nosotros, pero todo depende de dar…-Serena se calló-.

De quién…?...-pregunto con duda, mientras la rubia le corregía rápidamente.

De darle tiempo al tiempo…

Ahhh -. Yaten se había hecho a la idea de que Serena era una niña, pero ahora se había dado cuenta que era aún más hermosa que siempre y un brillo especial se notaba en sus ojos…-

Bueno pues me despido Yaten fue un gusto saludarte pero debo irme tengo un poco de tarea pendiente…

Serena si me darías un tour por la universidad…-

Si no hay problema mañana estaría bien…-

Si hoy solo viene a recoger los papeles…-contesto con entusiasmo el peli plata.

Ok…si quieres te acompaño, por ahí también salgo…-dijo ella.

Pues como agradecimiento te llevo a tu casa…-contesto él.

Si está bien…-el celular de serena sonó-…permíteme… bueno…

Como esta mi princesa…-se escuchó la voz del hombre que aceleraba su pulso.

Bien y tu como estas…-dijo la rubia sonrojada, pues Yaten la miraba con dudas.

Triste…-Serena camino alejándose un poco de su amigo.

Porque..? Paso algo…- se había preocupado por su amado.

Si te extraño…-dijo con voz de resignación.

Ahhh! Yo también te extraño…

Mucho…-pregunto el melosamente.

Si mucho…

Pues para que no me extrañes estoy esperándote afuera de la universidad y luego iremos a comer te parece…

Si me parece muy bien mi amor…-

Me encanta que me digas así, te amo…-contesto Darién entusiasmado.

Ya voy…- contesto emocionada Serena, la verdad es que estaba viviendo una de sus mejores etapas en la vida.

Si te espero…bye..bye…-.

Bueno Yaten creo que declinare tu oferta, pero vinieron por mí, mañana nos vemos para mostrarte las instalaciones…

Si no hay problema, tu novio vino por ti…

Así es…-contesto con un poco de pena recordando cuando su amigo se le había declarado y lo había bateado.

Vaya no sabía que tuvieras novio…

Si…-contesto ella restándole importancia al asunto tan personal.- bueno nos vemos mañana adiós…

Sin más Serena se apresuró, Yaten no podía creer que su ella tuviera un novio, claro era de suponerse cuando el mismo estuvo en un tiempo enamorado de ella, pero no era justo recién la veía y ella tenía ya un galán…

Tal parece que también a ti te han bateado.- sonrió un pelirrojo.

Perdón…!...-contesto molesto por la intromisión Yaten.

Que tal mi nombre es Liam…-ambos se estrecharon la mano.

Mucho gusto soy Yaten…

No eres el modelo de los tennis o si…-lo señalo mientras analizaba sus imágenes mentales.

Si ese soy yo…-dijo con un poco de orgullo.

Bueno es un placer, sin duda tenemos los mismos gustos…Serena es un dulce además es una chica muy inteligente…

Si ella es muy lista y hermosa…-contesto con cariño Yaten.

Sale con un tipo de último grado, es muy cotizado, por eso nadie se le acerca a Serena, es un tipo que da miedo…-recordó la imagen de Chiba.

Como se llama…-Liam trato de recordarlo, pero por el momento no lo logro.

No lo recuerdo, pero es el más inteligente de su clase, dicen que se recibirá con honores, todos apuestan a que ella y él se casaran, yo espero que cuando no esté en la universidad ella vea que existen más chicos dispuestos a sus pies…

Si eso pasara créeme que ella ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que existen, yo la conozco de hace muchos años y no es una chica para nada fácil…-Yaten se quedó pensando en quien sería el osado en conquistar el corazón de Serena, sin duda sería un chico en verdad muy listo para inmiscuirse a su vida…

Hola mi amor…-dijo ella feliz de la vida.

Darién mi vida…-La levanto del piso y se fundieron en un beso muy apasionado sin importarles nada ni nadie se amaban que podía pasar-…

Bueno Darién bájame que se me sube la falda…

Traes abrigo largo…Te amo Serena…

Darién…-contesto ella mientras se perdía en el azul de sus bellos ojos.

Te amo tanto que desearía que estos meses nunca terminaran, así llegaría a la universidad y seguiría a tu lado…

No será que estas de celoso nuevamente…

Pues si te digo que si estoy de celoso…

Pues yo te diría que al único hombre que veo en mi vida es a ti…-contesto con verdad.

Y a la única que amo es a ti a mi Serenita…-respondió el mientras la estrechaba fuertemente.

Bueno vamos por que tengo mucha hambre y si no te comeré…

Me comerás…-pregunto ella jugando.

Si…!...bueno que te parece si comemos hamburguesas con unas ricas papas y una soda, claro de dieta…-ambos rieron porque de dietético eso no tenía nada.

Darién engordare…- contesto con pesar.

No me importa tu serias hermosa…

Bueno acepto pero si comemos una rica ensalada primero…

Está bien…ya sabes que mi madre dice algo saludable y después chatarra…

Está bien mi amor pero dame otro beso…-se fundieron en un beso-

Vaya Rei parece que Londres ardera de pasión…

Porque mina…-pregunto la pelinegra distraída…solo tenía una cosa en ese momento en mente.

Mira a esos dos que se están devorando en plena vía publica, es genial…

Darién estaba de espaldas por lo que solo se veían unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero no se distinguía quien era…pues Serena era mucho más bajita y el la tapaba.

Si ni que lo digas, pero parece que en verdad se aman…

Si están muy enamorados…-contesto Mina ensoñadoramente, mientras Rei se imaginaba eso para ella.

Bueno apúrate si no se hará tarde…


	5. AMIGA MIA, PERDONA

**CAPITULO 5**

**AMIGA MÍA, PERDONA**

Bueno apúrate si no se hará tarde…-ambas chicas caminaron hacia el campus y se toparon con la primer sorpresa del día.

Hola Yaten como estas…-dijo con entusiasmo la rubia.

He tenido mejores días que este…-contesto con pésimo humor esa mujer lo acosaba siempre y lo hartaba.

Vaya por lo que veo de excelente humor…

Si tú lo dices…-contesto con sarcasmo.

No nos presentas… si claro Liam ella es Mina y ella Rei…-dijo el peli plata ignorándola.

Mucho gusto Liam Nordom…

Vaya tan galante…-sonrió satisfecha la rubia.

También son nuevas…-pregunto el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Así es bueno no tanto, bueno solo Rei…-dijo Mina mientras la pelinegra se ruborizaba.

Tú no estarás en esta universidad…

Mina rio escandalosamente…-vaya que atento pero no, yo estudio actuación y modelaje…

Ahhh! Ya lo recuerdo ustedes son pareja…

Si…!.- contesto feliz Mina…

No…!, solo compañeros de trabajo…-contesto inmediatamente.

Así es compañeros de trabajo…-completo Mina resignada, no sabía por qué siempre le huía el peli plata.

Bueno nos vemos Liam gracias por la información…-se despidió Yaten.

Si no te preocupes…-contesto el pelirrojo.

Ya te vas Yaten que te parece si nos vamos juntos…

No gracias a mí no me gustan que me miren con señoras…-contesto con sorna el peliplata.

Yaten no toleraba el comportamiento tan escandaloso de Mina quien para sus ojos era una mujer que se había casado por una calentura de verano y aun con ello no escarmentaba, sin duda era guapa pero para el no…

Este… bueno fue un placer pero tengo deberes que hacer con permiso…-dijo Liam saliendo de ahí a toda prisa, porque no deseaba liar con mujeres casadas.

Sí que estesss bie…nn…- contesto con pena la rubia.

Que fue eso Mina, porque te comportas así con Yaten…

Es que él siempre me ha gustado, pero nunca me ha pelado, ya sabes a él le gustan las chicas como Serena…

Si es un bobo por no ver que eres hermosa…-la respaldo Rei.

Si pero que más yo soy ahora una mujer divorciada y con un hijo, no soy grata a sus ojos…

Es un estúpido y tu más por fijarte en el…

Si tienes razón Rei pero bueno vamos a recoger esos documentos…-ambas siguieron su camino.

Bueno mi amor que te pareció la comida…

Muy rica…-ambos se unieron en un beso…derramaban miel.

Por cierto quería comentarte que me encontré con un viejo amigo en la universidad…-dijo la rubia suavemente, no quería que se molestara.

Aahh! si quien es…

Es Yaten Burton…

Yaten me suena de casualidad no es hermano de Taiki Burton…

Si son hermanos…-dijo Serena sorprendida.

Vaya él también es un viejo compañero, estudia Leyes…desde cuando lo conoces…-pregunto el

Desde que vivíamos en Tokio, él es mayor que yo pero como éramos vecinos entablamos una buena amistad, ahora es modelo también…

Vaya, pero debo sentirme celoso…-contesto el pelinegro con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

No para nada, Darién no seas así…-dijo ella mientras se removía incomoda.

Así como…-contesto el ocultando lo evidente.

Celoso yo te quiero a ti ya tenemos saliendo un buen…

Si casi dos meses es un buen, pues para mí no es nada, si por mi fuera mañana mismo me casaría…

Que dices, estás loco Darién…-señalo la rubia pues la verdad era que la sorprendía.

Si pero loco de amor...-sin las la levanto del suelo en brazos.

Darién…!...-la rubia se había puesto colorada como tomate.

No te casarías conmigo Serena…-

Si pero todo a su tiempo, además, ahora nuestra prioridad es la escuela…-

Si pero yo ya terminare con ella y ya trabajo, además si nos casáramos no habría problema, yo puedo mantenerte como mi princesa…-

Darién mi amor yo…

No te casarías conmigo…-no debía de pensarlo mucho.

Me lo estás proponiendo…-la verdad es que en ocasiones se sorprendía que las cosas fueran tan rápidas entre ellos.

Si solo me falta el anillo, pero esta proposición es del alma…

Darién…-Serena le acaricio el rostro, sin duda lo amaba, era tan bello-… Si acepto casarme contigo, no importa el tiempo que tenga a tu lado pero ahora sé que te amo…

Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo Serena y te amo tanto, veras princesa que estarás orgulloso de mi, y te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo…

Darién…-se fundieron en un tierno beso ajenos de la gente que los rodeaba-… bueno será mejor que dejemos este lugar me siento incomodo cuando nos ven así…

Si mejor vámonos…-

Cielo santo pero que tarde es Darién me llamaran la atención, pero bueno espero que mañana no faltes al trabajo por verme…

Mi amor no falte adelante los pendientes que tenía, es por ello que tuve la tarde libre…

Está bien, bueno muchas gracias por el estupendo día me la pase de maravilla…

Gracias Serena por estar conmigo, pero será mejor que me vaya tu padre salió…

Si no te preocupes…-contesto la rubia.

Te quiero y yo mas.- se dieron solo un beso en la mejilla y Darién partió a su casa, fue un día estupendo.

La rubia se acostó y pensó en esa propuesta de matrimonio…todo parecía tan a la ligera…sonrió de recordar cómo se sentía con todo lo que él decía y le demostraba…sabía que estaba en verdad enamorada…se quedó dormida soñando con Darién.

Bueno nos vemos en la tarde…-la rubia se despidió de su mama para partir a sus actividades escolares.

Si hija…-dijo Ikuko desde la cocina.

Hola mi amor… como amaneció mi princesa…

De maravilla…-se unieron en un tierno beso.

Darién pasaba todos los días por serena y juntos llegaban a la universidad, al salir el chofer la recogía, el no quería que serena se arriesgara a nada…

Bueno servida mi cielo…-

Gracias, pues creo que hoy te iras temprano no es así…

Si mi amor tengo algunos pendientes que enviar y checar, hoy ya no podremos vernos pero envió al chofer por ti…

Está bien Darién…-contesto ella pensando en que se preocupaba demasiado…

Bueno que tengas un buen día…

Tú también…-se dieron un tierno beso, Darién la escolto como un atento caballero a su aula, las chicas lo miraban con ensueño y como no era alto, fuerte, con unos hermosos ojos y un rostro de impacto, además un futuro empresario-…

Bueno me voy te hablo al cel…

Si Darién cuídate…

Tu igual…-se dieron un ligero beso-… bueno a estudiar…

Las clases pasaron amenas, Yaten espero a serena quien como siempre gustosa le mostro el campus completo…

Bueno creo que deberías ser una guía turística se te da muy bien, jamás me habían explicado todo de manera tan explícita, pero bien que te parece si te invito algo…

Aprovechando que tal un café, un moka…

Ahora tomas café antes ni siquiera lo tolerabas…-cuando había obtenido esos gustos se preguntó Yaten.

La gente cambia Yaten…-contesto la rubia seriamente, mientras tomaban asiento.

Ya lo creo casi no te reconozco, andas en tacones como si hubieres nacido con ellos y vistes como una modelo…

Jajaja, como serás Yaten…-el peliplata la miro extrañado.

Hola chicos…-la rubia sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

Rei…!-dijo Serena muy sorprendida de toda la gente que no esperaba ver en un buen rato estaba la pelinegra.

Como estas serena, no te había dicho Yaten que también que vine como ustedes a Londres…

No lo sabía pero siéntate…-contesto la rubia amablemente.

Si gracias…-sin más se instaló como dueña de todo.

Me trae por favor 2 moka…gustas algo Rei…-la pelinegra negó, pues no traía dinero para ese gusto.

Bueno pero como te ha parecido el campus…

Bien es lindo más grande que Tokio, pero lo bueno es que no me quedare en el…

Está bien, yo quería ingresar pero mi padre no me dejo…

No inventes querías revolverte con la gente del campus…-la rubia lo miraba más como una experiencia de vida.

No lo veo para mal si no todo lo contrario conocer y convivir con los compañeros debe ser una gran experiencia…

Vaya no cambias cierto Serena, pensé que ahora serias menos fachosa…

Déjame decirte que Sere si cambio pero tú sigues siendo la misma presuntuosa que siempre, bueno fue un gusto saludarte pero teníamos otros planes no es verdad…

Este si claro Yaten, fue un gusto verte Rei, ojala pronto nos podremos reunir para charlar como en los viejos tiempos…

Si Serena que estés bien…-serena se dio cuenta de que Rei tenía una actitud muy desagradable con ella, y si más se sintió culpable ahí estaba su mejor amiga y ella era ahora la novia de Darién, su ex novio, la culpa la llenaba.-

Bueno será mejor que me apure, ahora que se dónde trabajas Darién, sin duda iré a buscarte a mí no me dejas…-se dijo a si misma Rei.

Serena te encuentras bien te ves un poco sorprendida…

Si estoy bien, jamás me imagine ver a Rei aquí en Londres…

No era de extrañar, recuerda que una de sus hermanas está casada con un cómo decirlo…como debe ser un delincuente…-era cierto.

Yaten no lo digas ni de broma…

Más bien es broma que tú seas tan tonta como para relacionarte con ella, sabes que no tiene una buena reputación no es verdad…

Por qué lo dices…-la verdad es que desde que Darién le había comentado como iniciaron su relación pensó que no habría algo más que la sorprendiera.

Vamos serena no me dirás que no sabes sobre la relación que tuvo con Rubeus…-ella negó con la cabeza-…pues ella fue novia de Rubeus Black, ese que es pariente de Malachite…

Dios santo esos hombres son peligrosos…

Si lo sabes que son peligrosos, entonces no te juntes con ella, te tiene demasiada envidia como para ser en verdad tu amiga…

Yaten por qué me dices esas cosas…-la verdad es que no podía dejar de largo sentirse culpable por andar con Darién.

Porque sabemos que son verdad, además no quisiera que te pasara algo…

No me pasara nada Yaten…

Bueno será que hoy te puedo llevar a tu casa o también vendrá tu novio por ti…

No, pero el chofer casi siempre pasa por mí…-contesto sin darle importancia al asunto.

Vaya ahora tienes chofer, antes nos íbamos juntos…

Si pero él se queda más seguro de que llego con bien a casa, ya sabes cómo estamos en otro país…-la verdad es que lo hacía por llevarle la corriente, pero ella vivía a gusto en su país natal.

Pero tú conoces aquí como la palma de tu mano, digo aquí naciste…

Si pero es por darle gusto a él, no está demás, así no tengo que manejar y preocuparme más que por mis estudios…

Entonces lo traes de un ala…

Nos traemos corrección…

Ok entiendo, bueno pues deja te acompaño a tu vehículo…

Rei decidió salir para esperar por Mina ya que ella en verdad no conocía ese hermoso país, a lo lejos se percató de que Yaten acompaño a Serena a un lujoso auto, de donde descendió un chofer y cual Jaime la saludo cortésmente abrió la puerta del auto y la cerro…

Maldita sea Serena siempre tan llamativa, sin duda estar en tu tierra natal te ha subido mucho los humos, pero yo me encargare de bajártelos cuando veas que nuevamente Darién regresara a mi lado y me convierta en Rei Chiba…

Yaten iba saliendo justo con su auto cuando vio que Mina se desasía en saludarle, el, la ignoro por completo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se percató que el saludo no era para el sino para un Profesor, Armand Dupré, el antiguo pretendiente de mina…-vaya mina no cambias- pensó Yaten…

Mina…-dijo con sorpresa el profesor.

Armand como haz estado que maravilla saludarte…-ambos se unieron en un abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

Yo bien pero dime tu…-contesto la rubia con alegría de verdad.

Simplemente te ves hermosa…-le dijo el castaño mientras le sostenía las manos.

Gracias…siempre tan galante conmigo.-solto alegre Mina.

Bueno que tal si te invito a comer…

Sería muy amable de tu parte pero tengo que acompañar a mi amiga a una dirección, ella no conoce nada de aquí…

Yo las llevo, y las invito como vez, pero dime a donde van…

Perdón Rei él es un viejo amigo Armand…-ambos se saludaron.

Bien pues si me dicen a qué lugar van las acompaño…-

Si a los edificios de Chiba…-contesto Rei con rapidez.

Perfecto por esa zona hay unos buenos restaurants…

Bien entonces matamos dos pájaros de un tiro…-partieron con una esperanza; llegaron después de media hora al lugar que la verdad era imponente.

Rei estas segura de hacer esto…-la verdad es que Mina era consciente de que no saldría nada bueno de eso.

Si segurísima él se sorprenderá mucho de verme…

No lo creo pero bueno allá tú, no quiero que te ilusiones demasiado…-dijo preocupada en verdad.

En serio creo que todo saldrá a mi favor…así que si quieren adelantar…ahí llego en unos instantes…-Armand le dijo que restaurant seria y sin más se encamino la pelinegra al que ella casi segura de lo que pasaría.

Rei subió a las oficina estaba decidida a ver a Darién…- Buenas tardes estoy buscando a Darién Chiba…

Tiene cita Srita…-pregunto la recepcionista.

No es necesario soy una amiga…-comportándose como siempre déspota.

Déjeme checar si la puede recibir, me puede dar su nombre…

No es necesario quiero sorprenderle, vengo desde Tokio…-dijo muy segura de sí misma.

Está bien si gusta tome asiento y yo la hago pasar…

Si claro…-contesto la pelinegra mientras tomaba asiento.

Beth dime está desocupado Darién…-Pregunto una pelirroja.

No lo sé Srita. Beryl, déjeme entrar me está llamando ahorita le informo además esa Srita, también quiere hablar con el…-

Y tú para que quieres hablar con mi Darién…-soltó completamente molesta.

Perdón…-dijo Rei, mientras miraba a los lados.

Si te hablo a ti niña, no sé si sabes que Darién y yo somos pareja…

Que...!...-eso si no se lo esperaba

A poco crees que a él le gustan las mujercitas corrientes como tu…-y le dio en donde más le dolía…el ego.

Por qué me dice esas cosas si a leguas se ve que una mujer de su calaña jamás encajaría en la vida de mi Darién…

Tu Darién, jajaja!...- se burló la pelirroja de ella.

Sabes soy su novia y tenemos juntos más de dos años, yo vendría cuando pudiera a Londres y formalizaríamos…

De qué demonios hablas…-contesto con duda Beryl.

Ahh! querida no sabías de mí de Rei Hino su eterno amor…

Hino, eres hermana de Berjerait no es verdad…

Vaya ahora te das cuenta con quien tratas…

Si ya se con quién trato… con la hermana de la zorra más inmunda del planeta, y le sirvió revolcarse con mi ex prometido Malachite…

Como te atreves a insultar a mi hermana, no te lo permito…

A mí no me importa que me permites o no tu eres así como ella, es más deberías saludarme a tu mama Reyna si no más me equivoco lindura…

Con mi madre no te metas…

Ni quien quiera tener problemas con esa vieja bruja, apuesto a que quieren embaucar a mi Darién pero no se les va a hacer, se necesita más que una simple colegiala… con permiso…

Sr. Afuera hay una mujer que quiere hablar con usted…

Quien es Beth… no me dio su nombre me dijo que era una sorpresa…-inmediatamente pensó en Serena-.

Hágala pasar… -Darién se escondió detrás de la puerta quería sorprenderla pero el sorprendido fue el-…

Buenas tardes…-salió detrás de la puerta pero antes de abrazarla se topó con un rostro que no quería ver-.. Rei…

Darién como haz estado…-contesto ella con una sonrisa exagerada.

Que haces aquí…-era la pregunta del millón.

Pues me he mudado a Londres te lo dije, yo no me daré por vencida contigo Darién…

Toma asiento Rei…-contesto fríamente antes de siquiera mirarla.

Espero no ser inoportuna…-dijo meneándose tratando de llamar la atención del pelinegro.

Seré franco contigo Rei…-contesto sin inmutarse.

Si… yo he venido para que hablemos y tratemos de arreglar esta relación que tuvimos, ahora que estoy aquí podemos arreglar las cosas…

Mira Rei yo hable claro contigo y te dije que no podía seguir a tu lado ahora ya son más de 6 meses que no nos veíamos como veras yo tengo una nueva vida hecha aquí…

Eso no importa yo me puedo adecuar a ti, puedo hacer lo que tú me digas para que coincidamos…-soltó tratando no de verse desesperada.

Yo lamento que hubieras mal interpretado las cosas pero no hay ninguna oportunidad, simplemente nunca existió…

De que hablas Darién…-como explicarle a una persona que no quiere entender.

Yo tengo una novia con la que me voy a casar Rei, sus padres ya me han concedido ese honor…-la pelinegra se paró como resorte por esa información.

Pero que estás diciendo Darién…

Lamento que hubiere quedado alguna esperanza en ti, pero yo recuerdo que te deje muy claro nuestra situación…-contesto sin mostrar ningún sentimiento de culpa.

Pero tú no me puedes hacer esto Darién, yo me mude a Londres para estar contigo…

Rei tu haz hecho las cosas mal, porque siempre das por hecho que las decisiones de los demás se adecuaran a lo que quieres…mira lo lamento pero entre nosotros no existe nada.-dijo él.

Esto no se quedara así Darién, yo regresare a tu vida tarde o temprano y hablare con tu disque novia para dejarle en claro que tengo más derecho yo en ser tu esposa…

Darién rio de lado, la verdad es que no quería ser grosero…- No sé cómo hacerte entender Rei…no me interesas y jamás, escúchame… jamás serás mi esposa, asimila las cosas, yo amo a mi novia y ella a mí, si tú te atreves a hacerle algo, no considerare en lo absoluto que alguna vez estuvimos juntos…

Me estas amenazando Darién, todo por una zorra que se revuelca contigo…

He tenido suficiente de ti Rei, lárgate de mi oficina…

No lo hare tenemos que arreglar lo nuestro…

A que te refieres no me digas que quieres dinero, pues no lo obtendrás…-Darién llamo a seguridad y ellos se encargaron de acompañar "amablemente" a Rei a la salida del edificio.

Rei llego con un rostro desolado al restaurant-… que paso Rei siéntate te sientes mal…

Mina él se va a casar…-dijo entrecortadamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hay Rei te lo dije que no te ilusionaras…-dijo la rubia mientras le palmeaba la espalda en señal de consuelo.

Quien se casa…?.-

Su ex novio Darién Chiba…-el castaño se quedó sorprendido.

Darién…?...vaya tal parece que ganare una apuesta…-sonrió.

De que hablas Armand, tú conoces a Darién…-pregunto Mina.

Quien no lo conoce Mina es un excelente estudiante, además será el próximo jefe de las empresas Chiba aquí en Londres, su novia es encantadora y goza de una excelente reputación como estudiante…

La conoces…No directamente pero me han dicho que es hermosa, tal parece que a Darién le fascinan las rubias…

La tarde fue un infierno para Rei no podría creer que ese hombre que consideraba al amor de su vida la hubiera bateado y ahora se fuera a casar, pero ella descubriría que era su novia y la escucharía.

Los meses pasaron a menos, la relación de Darién y Serena iba viento en popa, él no le comento del incidente que sucedió en su oficina, no tenía por qué influir en su vida ella era su pasado, su presente y futuro lo tenía contemplado junto a Serena, nadie más estaría en su vida.

Pocas veces Rei y Serena se topaban, sabía por Yaten que ella tenía novio, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que fuera Darién.

En esos meses los padres de Darién viajaron a Londres para pedir la mano de Neherenia para Diamante, Kenji aceptó gustoso, quien más para merecer a su princesa, Diamante la quería y para él era suficiente.

Tuvieron una cena muy agradable, la graduación de Darién también llegaba, sería el encargado de dar el discurso de despedida, Serena estaba orgullosa por él.

Bueno mi amor que te parece…-la rubia termino de leerlo.

Es fantástico, tu discurso tiene todos los elementos necesarios y además aderezados con tu voz será fantástico escucharte…

Serena quiero comentarte algo…-soltó el pelinegro con formalidad.

Yo también…-contesto ella con una carita de pena.

Dime lo mío no es tan importante…-

No se cómo decirlo, pero creo que Rei ira a la graduación y tengo temor de que haga un show si nos ve juntos…

Sabes a mí no me importa nada de ella es mi pasado y tu mi presente, que haga lo que quiera…

Si Darién pero yo me siento culpable por que ella es mi mejor amiga…

Mi amor por favor ella no es tu mejor amiga, siempre me dices que te trata como si fueras una boba, es más te prohíbo que te juntes con ella, tiene una reputación mala y su familia está envuelta en cosas turbias…

Ok está bien Darién, bueno será mejor que me vaya por que aún tengo clases…

Está bien gracias por escuchar el discurso… te amo…

Yo también te amo…-la tarde paso amena en clases, serena tenia dispuesto en salir con Darién al centro comercial para que recoger su traje de la fiesta de graduación y ella por su vestido…-

Hola Serena…-saludo la pelinegra mientras se sentaba sin ser invitada.

Que tal Rei como estas…-

Perfecta como siempre…-la rubia sonrió de medio lado por la contestación tan absurda.

Me trae por favor un Capuchino…gustas algo Rei…

Si otro igual…-la rubia ordeno dos.

Y cuéntame con vas con tu novio Serena…

Bien, muy bien…-contesto Serena muy nerviosa-…

Porque no me lo presentas…-la verdad es que Rei sentía mucha curiosidad.

Es que ya sabes está en último grado y con esto de la graduación es difícil coincidir…

Vaya, pero como se llama…-insistía debía de conocer a ese tipo, la verdad es que comparar seria fácil.

Ahhh!...

Hola como estas Serena… -el peli plata llego justo en un buen momento.

Yaten que gusto verte…-contesto la rubia.

Que tal Rei…solo quería checar Serena si tienes ese libro que te dije…

Ahí si toma…-contesto la rubia mientras lo sacaba de su maletín.

Muchas gracias me ha salvado ya que no lo encontré, en EBay estaba pero tardaría algunos días en llegar…

Bueno pues me retiro tengo algunas cosas que hacer hoy…-contesto la rubia.

Como que...?.-la verdad es que ese día la pelinegra se sentía con ganas de fastidiar a la rubia.

Ya sabes tarea, hoy me la pasare leyendo libros toda la tarde…

No cambias…-dijo Rei mientras ella solo levantaba los hombros y recogía su capuchino en caja y pagaba…

Vaya tal parece que aun estas detrás de Serena…

Eso no es de la incumbencia de una mujer como tu Rei…

De que hablas…-dijo enojada Rei.

Según eres la mejor amiga de Serena, sin duda eres una gran arpía, como no serlo, si ser delincuente lo traes en la sangre…

-Rei intento abofetear al Yaten-… epa…

No te permito que me ofendas de esta manera… no me importa nada de lo que tú digas…

Todo bien…-pregunto la rubia al mirar enojada a la pelinegra.

Si, vámonos…

Nos vemos Rei…-dijo la rubia mientras Yaten solo sonreía con sarcasmo

Maldito seas Yaten…-Rei ya cargaba con la fama de su familia, incluso sus amistades en la universidad eran personas envueltas en los mismo líos, ya que las chicas de sociedad, se alejaban de ella como si estuviera leprosa…

Hola Rei como estas…-pregunto la rubia.

Bien mina, pensé que no vendrías…-ambas se saludaron de beso.

Pues tarde pero segura y mira quien vino conmigo…-señalo al bebe regordete que venía en la carriola.

Motoki, que bonito bebe…-le hizo caras chistosas al bebe regordete.

Si es hermoso como su madre… jajaja… bueno vamos por una tarde de shopping time…-ambas partieron al centro comercial.

Darién esperaba a Serena…Yaten se despidió antes por lo que no lo vio….-Hola mi amor…-el pelinegro la beso con amor, mientras la rubia se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Mira Rei ese es el famoso novio de Serena…-solo se miró cuando ambos estaban en el coche.

Pues me parece conocido, pero me da igual…-restándole importancia.

Pues ah de ser un chico importante para traer un carro como ese…

Ni que lo digas me entere que cuando el no pasa por ella, envía a su chofer para que la lleve a su casa…

Qué bien, sabes yo creo que ellos eran los que se besaban cuando venimos por primera vez a la universidad…si –Darién no bajo del coche para no tardar tanto, así que no le vieron el rostro-…

Bueno centro comercial ahí vamos…-Darién y serena llegaron muy contentos, recogieron el vestido de Serena, la curiosidad mataba a Darién pero sería una sorpresa, recogieron su traje.

Que te parece si dejamos todo esto en el auto y comemos…

Si me parece muy bien mi amor… te amo…-dijo la rubia con ojos de ensoñación.

Yo también…-bajaron al auto dejaron los artículos y subieron nuevamente…-

Mira Rei esa no es Serena…-señalo Mina.

Si es ella…-

Que no tienes curiosidad de saber quién es su novio…

Si tengo demasiada curiosidad que tal si la seguimos…-contesto Rei, la verdad es que deseaba ver al mentado novio casi un dios como lo describían.

Si hay que seguirla…-contesto Mina secundándola en su idea.

Si podrás moverte a prisa con esa carriola…-pregunto Rei pues la verdad es que era bastante bromosa.

Te sorprenderías de lo experta que soy…-dijo segura la rubia.

Bueno mi amor que quieres comer…-pregunto Darién mientras caminaban abrazados.

En si no tengo mucha hambre que tal una ensalada y ya…

Si me parece bien para ti, pero yo a pura ensalada no, me comeré un panini…-la rubia sonrió, pues era verdad.

Caminaban ajenos a dos mujeres que lo seguían…sin importarles nada…

La verdad es que el tipo era bastante largo de cabello oscuro, claro ataviado con un carísimo traje de etiqueta…Rei sentía que algo pasaría…

Sin más el pelinegro se paró y beso a Serena, quedando frente a las dos mujeres por lo que ahora el novio misterioso no lo era más, sin duda la más sorprendida fue Rei…sintió que la sangre se les fue a los pies.

Ahí estaba el glorioso novio de Serena su amado Darién, no podía creer que el la besara de esa manera y ella le correspondiera del mismo modo, cuando Serena sabía que él era el hombre más importante para ella…

Por dios ese no es Darién…

Si es Darién esa maldita me robo a mi novio, no puedo creerlo se suponía que era mi mejor amiga…

Vaya, creo que me dejan con la boca abierta…pero ellos son novios desde cuándo…-la pelinegra camino furiosa hacia ellos…- Rei espera !...-grito Mina.

Así que este es tu flamante novio serena…-la rubia sintió que la sangre se le fue del cuerpo por completo, el pelinegro sintió como temblaba de la impresión.

Rei que haces aquí…-contesto la rubia.

Qué demonios haces con ella, no me digas que esta es tu novia…-señalando con desdén a Serena.

Si ella es mi novia y que con ello ?... –contesto sin problema el pelinegro.

Eres una desgraciada Serena tu sabias que yo amaba a Darién sobre todas las cosas incluso sobre mi propia vida y mira que haces ahora me arrebatas mi felicidad, jamás creí que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo, bajarle el novio a tu mejor amiga…

De qué demonios hablas Rei, yo termine contigo hace más de 1 año, a Serena no la revuelvas con tus estupideces…

No lo puede creer ahora dímelo en mi cara, dime que no te revolcabas con el mientras estábamos juntos…! –Rei gritaba como una autentica mujer de barrio, mientras la gente a su alrededor sentía pena por ella.

Eso no es verdad Rei, Darién y yo apenas empezamos a salir…

Eres una zorra, me lo quitaste…-Rei intento abofetear a Serena pero Darién la sujeto fuertemente-.

Te lo deje muy claro Rei a ella no le tocas ni un solo pelo…-Rei lo miraba con terror sabía que ahora cumpliría su palabra, los Chiba tenían fama muy bien ganada por varias generaciones de ser despiadados con sus enemigos.

Esto no se quedara así Serena cómo pudiste hacerme esto cómo pudiste eras mi mejor amiga yo creía que eras como hermanas…-Mina estaba incrédula, siempre hablaba cosas malas de serena y ahora la chantajeaba con eso-…

Yo lo siento mucho Rei, sé que somos amigas pero esto solamente se dio y tú eres parte del pasado de Darién…además creo que no tienes por qué reclamarme nada.

De que hablas por qué crees que viene a Londres, vine a recuperar lo que es mío…

Pero Darién no es un objeto Rei es una persona él decide con quien estar…

Así pero que hiciste tu dime no pensaste jamás en el daño que podías hacerme…

Discúlpame Rei…pero la verdad es que no me importa.

Rei sabía que las cosas no le estaban saliendo como ella pensó…-No puedo creer que tú me traicionaras con el cómo pudiste..

Rei creo que no es el lugar ni el momento para hacer esto…

Claro que es lugar y el momento Mina esta es una zorra quita novios…

Discúlpame Rei…-dijo Serena tratando de parar ese tan bochornoso espectáculo, eso sí Darién la abrazaba reconfortándola, incluso le beso la cabeza enfureciendo más a Rei…la verdad es que estaba a un paso de hacer algo nada caballeroso.

Jamás escúchame Serena, jamás te perdonare por esto que me has hecho haz perdido mi amistad para siempre…

Rei pero no crees que el único culpable es Darién…-intervino Mina, pues la verdad es que la pelinegra estaba exagerando todo…y lo peor quedando en ridículo.

No el solo se dejó embaucar, tal vez Serena es más experta que yo…

Jamás será lo suficientemente experta como tú, sabes por qué Rei, porque tu afamado novio ha dejado claro que sus mujeres son las mejores en la cama…-la verdad es que Darién había soportado mucho…

Una pequeña multitud veía el espectáculo que Rei quiso iniciar y ahora que sus trapitos saldrían al sol quería desaparecer de ahí…

De que hablas…-de pronto su voz casi fue inaudible.

Rubeus Black…- un ensordecedor iiihhh no se hizo esperar ya que sabían que este hombre era un delincuente-..

El jamás fue nada mío…-contesto apenada.

Claro que si fue tu novio y por qué no le dices a Serena porque me hice tu novio, que literalmente me vi obligado en salvaguardar lo que quedaba de tu integridad moral, o es acaso que miento mina…-ambas rubias lo sabían…-

Es verdad…-dijo apenada Mina-…

Lamento decirte que si tengo que escoger entre tú y Serena, ya sabes mi respuesta y déjame dejarte claro ella si será la Sra. Chiba…-Rei se quedó fría de momento…la verdad lo que le dolía era que la rubia siempre ganaba el premio mayor.-Vámonos Serena no tiene caso que sigamos dando un espectáculo tan deplorable…

Discúlpame Rei…-dijo con pesar Serena, pues la verdad era que sentía mucha pena por esa que algún día fue su amiga.

Jamás Serena, y ahora tienes frente a ti a tu peor enemiga, hare tu vida miserable…-intento acercarse a ella…estaba furiosa y tal vez golpearla con eso sacaría su coraje.

Te lo dije Rei, si algo le pasa a mi o a Serena, mis padres sabrán contra quien ir y ni todo el sucio dinero de tu familia podrá hacer nada contra los Chiba Tsukino…

Rei miraba atónita a Darién su amenaza sin duda era real, que podría hacer ella en contra de la misma Serena…simplemente nada…

Maldita sea que ven ustedes el show término, largo de aquí!...-gritaba Rei.

Cálmate nada logras con esto…-dijo Mina con pena también.

Es una maldita zorra Mina, me lo quito…

Rei ella no te lo quito Darién simplemente la escogió a ella, yo creo que debes abrir los ojos, mira como haz quedado enfrente de toda esa gente, incluso podrían ser tus compañeros de la universidad…

No me importa Mina pero no podre dejar las cosas así, tengo que hacer algo para separarlos, ella sabía cuánto sufrí porque Darién me dejo, me vio llorar incluso me busco en mi casa y ahora que pasa, la veo en los brazos del hombre que amo mina es mucho para mi…

Rei no te hagas más daño entiéndelo, a fuerzas ni los zapatos entran, además ellos seguirán juntos…

Jamás mina así sea lo último que haga, Serena no cambia ni con el paso de los años, estoy segura que si voy a su casa y la convenzo sin más ella y Darién se dejaran…

Mina no podía creer que Rei dijera esas cosas, algo ya estaba fuera de la realidad, ella necesitaba apoyo, ya que si no superaba lo de Darién difícilmente seguiría con su vida.

Serena no llores mi amor…-dijo el tratando de consolarla.

Darién ella era mi mejor amiga crecimos juntas y yo la traicione… eso no es verdad es una chantajista, yo termine con ella porque no la amaba y me enamore de ti…

Pero yo lo sabía Darién, yo la vi cuando terminaste con ella, estaba destrozada, y yo que hago me enamoro del hombre que ella ama, al que también te amo…-Serena lloraba con amargura-…

No Serena no es justo que te pongas así entiéndelo por lo menos tú, yo nunca ame a Rei me vi obligado a hacerla mi novia, me esforcé te lo juro pero nunca pude sentir nada de lo que tu despiertas en mi Serena…

Darién esto está mal no lo crees…-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

No está mal amarnos, ella es el pasado Serena, yo te amo a ti y nada más me interesa…

Darién tomo a Serena entre sus brazos, el mundo se detuvo, la rubia se sentía protegida se sentía tranquila…

Bueno llegamos ya te sientes mejor…

Si estoy mejor Darién…-contesto ella más tranquila.

Recuerda que te amo por favor, no me dejes de amar…-dijo el pelinegro mientras con sus manos le levantaba el rostro.

Eso no pasara Darién, jamás podre dejarte de amar…-dijo ella segura.

Bueno ya me voy más contento, recuerda que mañana es mi graduación y pasare por ti, quiero que estés presente…

Si lo hare mi amor…-contesto sonriente.

Serena olvida lo que paso en el centro comercial, Rei es una manipuladora no dejes que arruine esto, jamás me repondría de ello…-dijo el con la mano en el corazón.

Yo menos Darién te amo con todo mi corazón…-contesto Serena.

Yo lo se mi vida… -se despidieron con un beso en los labios y una mirada que lo decía todo.

Serena llego a su casa, Neherenia la conocía demasiado por lo que la confronto, la rubia sin más se derrumbó ante ella…

Neherenia no podía creer que Rei hubiere hecho eso, simplemente quedo en el pasado su relación, le dio animos a Serena y le dejo claro que la única oportunidad que tenia de ser feliz era al lado de Darién, por que el amor que él le profesaba podría vencer cualquier obstáculo y además una Tsukino jamás se dejaba vencer, jamás…

El día de la Graduación de Darién llego, Serena estaba mejor se sentía apoyada, Neherenia la hizo comprender muchas cosas…

Su familia estuvo también presente el discurso que Darién dio fue muy aplaudido incluso el director lo felicito…

Sus padres estaba orgullosos de él, Darién se veía Feliz y por qué ella no podría estarlo, si como amiga jamás le fallo a Rei siempre estuvo presente, la apoyo, pero ella que hacía nada, siempre la desdeñaba, de tonta no la bajaba, no era su amiga…

Tarde lo había comprendido…pero en ocasiones el querer a una persona no necesariamente es amor…la quieres para un beneficio.


	6. POR QUE ?

**CAPITULO 7 **

**¿PORQUE? **

Darién se veía Feliz y por qué ella no podría estarlo, si como amiga jamás le fallo a Rei siempre estuvo presente, la apoyo, pero ella que hacía nada, siempre la desdeñaba, de tonta no la bajaba, no era su amiga…

Tarde lo había comprendido…pero en ocasiones el querer a una persona no necesariamente es amor…la quieres para un beneficio

Serena y no piensas felicitarme…-dijo el pelinegro con una espectacular sonrisa.

Si Darién…-se fundieron en un abrazo y un tierno beso-…

Eso me hacía mucha falta, que mi dulce princesa venga a mis brazos…-Darién acariciaba el rostro de serena-…

Bueno pues vamos a la comida que organizo mi madre Serena…

Si vamos Darién… -Rei los veía desde lejos sabía que acercarse sería un error, los Chiba y los Tsukino eran muy poderosos, nada ganaría ahí…

La mañana paso en un agradable restaurant, los compañeros de Darién estaban al igual que el…felices, ahora les esperaba un futuro brillante.

Los padres de Serena y Darién contaban graciosas anécdotas, y sin más llego el momento de partir para prepararse para la fiesta de graduación…

Darién como todo un caballero llevo a Serena a su casa- Bueno Serena paso por ti a las 8 te parece mi amor…

Si está bien te espero, veras que quedare hermosa para ti…

Tú eres hermosa así como estas…-se despidieron con un beso tierno

La noche llego Serena lucia espectacular esa era un noche especial para ella y Darién…

Madre, ya vamos, ya llego Dante-dijo Neherenia-

…perdón hija ya vamos…-contesto Ikuko mientras tomaba su abrigo.

Serena apúrate ya llego Darién…-dijo Neherenia.

Buenas noches hijo, nosotros nos vamos adelantando…

Si Kenji ahora salgo con Serena…-contesto el pelinegro.

Serena era una aparición, traía puesto un vestido Rojo, una preciosidad, ajustado cual sirena, tenía unos ligeros tirantes con pedrería, el escote de la espalda era simplemente espectacular, la dejaba al descubierto, su cabello lo recogió en un elegante peinado, enmarcando su bello rostro, los ojos fueron atrevidamente delineados en negro, resaltando el azul de sus pupilas y sus labios cual cereza para devorar, un rojo de tentación, accesorios color plata…

Por dios Serena estas hermosa, eres una diosa…

Gracias Darién tu estas guapísimo…-el lucía un frack negro impecable y un pañuelo rojo, el cabello se lo recorto un poco en verdad lucia espectacular…

Bueno nos vamos princesa…-le ayudo con su abrigo y partieron a la fiesta.

La fiesta estaba alegre, Darién se sentía feliz de ver que su vida iniciaba ya, tomar decisiones que forjarían su destino...

Amor será que me acompañas al Tocador-.

Si Serena vamos- Darién escolto a su bella dama al tocador, esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para Rei de arruinarle la noche, sin duda el estaría ajeno a lo que ella le gritaría…

Bueno, mira a quien me toca ver ahora, a maldita zorra que me quito a mi novio…-las chicas que estaban en el tocador miraban con desdén a Rei era por mas decir que Serena gozaba de una intachable reputación-…

Que haces en este lugar Rei, no entiendo por qué sigues con lo mismo…me disculpe contigo… sé que eres mi amiga pero simplemente las cosas con Darién se dieron de esa manera, el amor surgió, sin más…-dijo Serena cansada de lo mismo.

Jajajaja!, sin más surgió el amor no me lo digas…-Rei abofeteo a la rubia…- Eso te lo mereces porque según tu y yo éramos las mejores amigas y mira me traicionaste con el hombre de mis sueños, tú me viste que estaba destrozada…

Lo lamento Rei, jamás quise lastimarte, discúlpame.-serena lloraba, se sentía culpable por lastimarla.

Entiéndelo de una vez nunca lo hare, a menos que dejes a Darién…

Pero Rei eso que me pides es casi imposible, yo amo a Darién sobre todas las cosas, hasta la medula de los huesos…

En verdad crees que eso me interesa Serena, yo lo ame con el alma y el estúpido se enamora de ti…eres tan poca cosa que nunca me imaginé que alguien se enamorara de ti, seguramente te casarías con Yaten, ya que es el único que siempre estuvo a tu lado…

No me trates así, que quieres que haga Rei, aunque abandonara a Darién, el jamás regresaría a tu lado…

Como te atreves…-Neherenia entro en ese momento-….no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi hermana…

Tu también le aplaudes lo que me hizo, el quedarse con Darién, también lo apruebas no es así Neherenia…

Si lo apruebo…Darién es una persona no es un objeto, entiéndelo no es tu objeto al cual puedas manipular, comprende la situación, si Darién te dejo fue porque jamás te amo, no quieras envolver a todos con tu mismo cuento barato Rei…

Esto no se quedara así Serena, hare tu vida miserable… -Rei salió furiosa, Darién la esperaba afuera, la jalo del brazo de manera violenta…-

Así que sigues con la misma estupidez, maldita sea será que eres tan tonta como siempre creí que no entiendes, tal cual te lo dije y te lo repito, nunca te amé, nunca estuve enamorado de ti y jamás regresare a tu lado…

Suéltame…!... eres un desgraciado, jamás te perdonare esto Darién y si en mis manos esta hacer todo lo posible para que ni tu ni Serena estén juntos lo hare, no me quedare sentada con los brazos cruzados…

Maldita sea! -grito Darién, viendo cómo se alejaba una furiosa Rei, no entendía como esto se había salido tanto de control…

Cálmate Serena no es justo que esto pase es la noche de Darién…

No puedo soportar más este sentimiento de culpa la traicione…-serena lloraba amargamente.

Por dios Serena, ya tenían un buen que terminaron, además Rei no es una tonta, todo lo hace por el poder que representa el apellido Chiba, tú en verdad crees que ella amaba a Darién o el estatus que su apellido representa dime tu qué piensas, eres muy lista…

No lo sé Nehe, no sé qué pensar, yo la vi destrozada…

Bueno que te parece si nos salimos ya, te retocare esa carita triste...-Neherenia polveo a Serena, tratando de quitar lo sonrojado de su rostro-…bien así te ves hermosa como mi hermanita preferida…

Neherenia soy la única hermana que tienes…

Así es y quiero verte feliz, yo sé que amas a Darién y el a ti, no dejare que una neurótica como Rei arruine esto, él te espera con el alma en un hilo afuera, vamos…

Serena estas bien.-la expresión de Darién era de auténtica incertidumbre.

Si Darién estoy mejor…-sus ojos aun reflejaban tristeza, pesar…

Bueno los dejo Dante me espera, cuídala Darién…

No te preocupes Neherenia…-contesto él.

Serena vamos a la terraza.-Darién la abrazaba.

No quiero que esto nos afecte tu sabes que en verdad yo te amo y ella no fue nada para mi…

Pero es tan difícil Darién que se la pase alguien recriminándote todo el tiempo, en todos lados, la gente…

La gente que nos conoce sabe lo que es verdad que estamos juntos y nos amamos nada más importa, ven vamos a divertirnos que no logre lo que ella quiere que es arruinarnos la velada…

Tienes Razón Darién…-la rubia no estaba tan convencida de ello no sabía cuánto más toleraría esa situación tan desagradable.

La fiesta fue un éxito, Serena intento disimular, pero a Darién no la engañaba…

Bueno nosotros nos vamos hijas, estos trotes ya no son propios de nuestra edad…-dijo Ikuko cansada de verdad.

Mama por favor si son muy jóvenes…-dijo Neherenia.-

Si hija pero mañana iremos al club, con los Chiba y creo que es mejor que guardemos energías para mañana…

Los Chiba de igual manera se despidieron, solo se quedaron las parejas jóvenes Serena y Darién…Neherenia y Diamante…

Bueno en vista de que ellos se van qué te parece si brindamos porque tenemos a las mujeres más bellas a nuestro lado…-dijo el peliplata.

Si coincido con eso Diamante y también por que el pasado se quedó atrás…-completo Darien.

Salud…salud…!...-brindaron con singular alegría, la música era la más alegre, el Dj del momento aderezaba la fiesta…

Horas más tarde…

Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos Darién, la fiesta estuvo increíble nos divertimos mucho no es así mi amor…

Si Dante, pero me he de imaginar que ustedes se quedaran otro rato no es así…

Si un rato más y ya….

Bueno se van con cuidado…-Diamante y Neherenia partieron pero no exactamente a su casa….huyyy….!

Bueno que te parece si bailamos un poco más y luego nos vamos también mi amor…

Si Darién…-la música era lenta, sensual, Darién abrazaba a Serena, pareciera que quisiera que fueran uno solo, las miradas furtivas, las sonrisas coquetas no se hicieron esperar…

Un profundo beso devoro sus bocas, sus lenguas se reconocieron, las manos de Darién sobaban su linda espalda, serena sonrojada, sentía que el mundo no existía, incluso sentía que flotaba, los besos del hombre que amaba la hacían volar, era delicioso estar así…

Serena vámonos quiero estar a solas contigo mi amor…

Darién, yo también.-dijo con un rubor intenso, eso volvía lo volvía loco.

Ambos subieron al coche, llegaron a un edificio muy elegante, subieron por el elevador y entraron a un hermoso departamento, con un decorado exquisito…

Darién este departamento está muy lindo-Serena miraba a todos lados-

Te lo parece bonito…-contesto el mientras la miraba como caminaba por todos lados.

Claro que si es acogedor y amplio y de muy buen gusto, ha de costar una fortuna no es así…-

Si, este es mi departamento y también será el tuyo…-decía Darién abrazándola, mientras ella estaba de espaldas.

Mío Darién…-pregunto pues la verdad no comprendía como era suyo

Claro amor aquí vendremos a vivir después de que nos casemos, te agrada…-

Ohhh! Darién me encanta…es simplemente espectacular, tiene todo lo que necesitas nada de más…

Así es y aun no lo conoces completamente, ven dame tu mano y te lo mostrare…

Era un departamento engañoso, a la entrada estaba una amplia sala con un recibidor, el balcón daba una vista increíble, la cocina era amplia y moderna, el comedor muy singular pequeño de cuatro sillas, pero podría ser más amplio, el armario era adecuado para guardar más de 3 temporadas completas, tenía tres habitaciones, una con dos camas gemelas, otro que lo convirtieron en estudio con el mejor equipo, el cuarto de lavado, y por último la recamara principal, todos los cuartos tenían su baño propio, pero en esta había un jacuzzi con todo lo necesario para varias noches de travesuras.

Que te parece Serena…-

Está todo muy engañoso, son varias puertas pero es increíble…en verdad no puedo creer que esto sea realidad, Darién tú en serio piensas que nos casaremos, es que me dejas sorprendida…

Si Serena, yo me he enamorado de ti y no creo que pueda tener a nadie más… -se dieron un beso lento esperado..-

Darién te amo…

Yo te amo más…-se abrazaron con ansias, el primer beso dulce tierno se convirtió en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas se reconocían, Darién tomo a serena en sus fuertes brazos y la llevo a su recamara…

La situó frente a él pidiendo permiso para lo que sin duda sucedería, Serena tomo la iniciativa, besándolo con toda esa pasión contenida, él se sentía como barro siendo moldeado por su singular dama…

Darién, desato el sensual vestido de serena, dejándola temporalmente desnuda, sus senos eran hermosos a sus ojos de una proporción ideal sus sonrosados pezones lo volvieron loco de deseo, pero deseaba disfrutar de ella…

Serena le quito el saco, el corbatín, Darién le ayudo desabrochándose la camisa, los besos no cesaban era una algarabía de esos labios, cuando el quedo son su torso desnudo, los zapatos fueron una parte sencilla de dejar atrás y su pantalón al igual que el vestido de Serena cayo de igual manera…

Ambos solo con una ligera tanguita roja y el con un apretado bóxer negro que dejaba anonadada a cualquier mujer con una buena proporción…

Lentamente se recostaron, Darién besaba con vehemencia a serena, sus manos bajaron un poco y apretó sus pezones, mientras gemía ante ese contacto…

Los besos húmedos no se hicieron esperar, el peinado de Serena desapareció, dejando hileras de dorado cabello, para Darién ella era su ángel…

Darién beso su cuello, lamio cada parte de su cuerpo…reconociendo…saboreando…

Se concentró en sus pezones los reconoció uno a uno, los presiono con fuerte, acaricio cual piel de durazno, los mordisqueo levemente, Serena sentía que un abrazador calor inundaba su ser…

Ella metía sus dedos en la suave melena de Darién, el disfrutaba de ella, su piel era tan suave y tersa, era increíble, jamás había deseado así a ninguna mujer…

Poco a poco descendió, sus manos se deslizaron bajando esa hermosa prenda, Serena se tensó…

Serena vamos déjame disfrutarte-dijo el con una voz que le provoco algo en su interior y se sentía como se derretía en sus brazos.

Yo… tengo mucha vergüenza Darién…-contesto roja como tomate…jamás había tenido esa clase de intimidad con alguien.

Tu sabes que te amo no es así…-contesto mientras el la miraba a los ojos.

Si lo sé yo también te amo…

Serena cedió a su encantador novio, quien se encargó de disfrutar de esa bella mujer, su lengua se deslizo lentamente entre sus pliegues, localizo ese botón sonrosado, presionando lentamente con sus labios…

Serena no podía creer que ese placer fuera posible, jamás había imaginado que su cuerpo cediera a él su amor…

La lengua de Darién se movía hábilmente, los jadeos no cesaban, el probo ese dulce néctar, era simplemente agobiante sus manos alzaron más a serena, abriéndose paso en su redondo trasero, introduciendo sus labios en la entrada de su amada…

No era posible, tanto placer en un instante, serena gemía lentamente…

Vamos mi amor vente para mi…-insistió.

Dariennn ahhh…!...-la rubia se removía en la cama quemándose por dentro de esas sensaciones desconocidas para ella-

Bien vamos amor…-

ahhhhh!,.- Darién introdujo su lengua completamente saboreando su liquido de pasión, serena se sentía desfallecer, no era posible tanto placer para ella…

Darién se desnudó por completo, serena sintió un poco de temor, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo… y que hombre su espalda era ancha, sus brazos fuertes, tenía un hermoso estómago, su miembro era lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto, simplemente perfecto, grande, sonrosado…

Serena se sentó en cuclillas y lo ayudo, sus pequeñas manos apenas no podían tomar, Darién se sorprendió, poco a poco los torpes movimientos de ella lo incendiaron de placer…

Y sin más sus labios hicieron lo correcto, lo saboreo lentamente su lengua se deslizaba para el placer de él.

Pero Darién quería seguir adelante, tomo a serena recostándola, sus labios se reconocieron, sus sabores se mezclaron, él se encargó de besarla nuevamente con pasión sus manos reconocían sus curvas…

Y sin más lentamente se situó entre sus finas piernas, puso un cojín debajo de su precioso y firme trasero, y que trasero pensaba el…

Así poco a poco se fue adentrando en ella… sin más se encontró con una barrera en la cual no podía entrar, era un poco grande para ella, ahí se dio cuenta que ella era la mujer para él, su entrada sobresalto a serena quien lanzo un grito de dolor…

Estas bien mi amor…

Si Darién…-dijo ella mientras intentaba no apretarlo.

No te he lastimado, quieres que me detenga…

No Darién…-contesto ella.

Espero a que ella se adecuara a él, así que lentamente inicio los movimientos más sensuales entre una dama y un caballero, apretó sus muslos con pasión y su vaivén fue aumentando poco a poco, lentamente…

Serena estaba extasiada, se abría por completo a él, el con tal maestría se movía, dejando marcada su pausa, su huella profunda en su corazón…

Los movimientos fueron aumentando, el acariciaba su clítoris lentamente, torturándola, serena sentía que veía estrellas…

Ohhh,, Dariennnn,…!...-gimio Serena con insistencia.

Que mami que pasaaaa…!...-respondio el mientras saboreaba esa virtud reservada completamente para él.

Ahhh…!...-era imposible no gemir ante ese placer nuevo para ella…y proporcionado por el hombre que amaba.

Si preciosa alcancemos las estrellas juntos…Y sin más ambos alcanzaron no solo las estrellas el universo entero, cayeron rendidos, el tomo unos Klenex, limpiando a su amada…

La noche los alcanzo, lentamente se sueño se posiciono y cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo…

El día siguiente fue el mejor para ellos, Serena sabía que no había marcha atrás y Darién sin duda se haría responsable de ello…

En la casa de Serena no existía mucho la calma como en el departamento de Darién…

Ikuko cómo es posible que esto pasara, digo mi serenita, yo confié en Darién Chiba mi más preciado tesoro y mira ella no está…-contesto molesto y lloroso Kenji Tsukino.

Cálmate Kenji no quiero que te enfermes por ello, Serena es una chica responsable y Darién también…

Buenos días a todos…-dijo Neherenia sonriente.

Tú sabes en donde está tu hermana…-cuestiono molesto el patriarca de los Tsukino.

Como papa…?...-

Si… tú y tu madre son las alcahuetas de Serena, díganme que paso por que no ha llegado…

No llego a casa eh!, vaya esta sí que salió más lista que yo…

Que dijiste Neherenia….-Kenji estaba como energúmeno-….

Cálmate Papa no es nada, además Serena es una mujer hecha y derecha, ya sabe lo que hace no es más una niña….

Como me dices eso si ella aun es mi bebe…

Kenji serena ya cumplirá 20 años no es una niña, aun sami es un niño…-contesto Ikuko con su infinita paciencia.

A mí no me metan en sus asuntos papas…-decía un Samy ajeno a todo ese ajetreo matutino…-

Pero me van a escuchar esos dos…van a conocer la furia de Kenji Tsukino…

Bueno será mejor que yo me adelante mama allá nos vemos en el club, Samy te vas conmigo…

Sin dudarlo hermanita…-ambos salieron casi corriendo de casa-…

Por qué te alteras tanto…

Como que porque ella es mi niña y el viene se la lleva y no la trae de regreso como es eso posible dime Ikuko…

Es posible se aman…

Pero recién él se graduó de la universidad, he de admitir que es un chico listo, pero no le perdonare esta falta, debe de responder por sus acciones…

Así es como cuando tú y yo nos casamos porque Neherenia venía en camino, así es…

Que…! Mi niña se casara no lo puedo creer, digo ella es tan pequeña…-dijo exasperado.

Por dios Kenji tu y yo hicimos exactamente lo mismo, o creo que fue mucho antes de que siquiera te graduaras no lo recuerdas o que…

Si lo recuerdo, yo estaba tan enamorado de ti…

Y que hicimos Kenji…-completo Ikuko esperando que el solo se contestara su pregunta.

Nos entregamos al amor…

Así es cedimos al amor y míranos estamos juntos, tenemos una hermosa familia y te amo como el primer día…

Mi amada Ikuko, yo me nublo de los celos con mis hijas…-contesto el mientras la abrazaba.

Lo sé en especial por Serena que te recuerda tanto a tu madre no es verdad…

En parte si pero ella es como tu…-

En verdad lo crees…-pues casi siempre todos le decían que Neherenia era idéntica a ella.

Si con esa alegría, tu bondad y tu belleza…-dijo romántico Kenji.

Entonces déjalas que decidan su camino no podemos detenerlas de volar no podemos cortarles las alas cuando ya están volando, prométeme que esperaras una explicación y si es fuerte los apoyaremos mas no serán juzgados como paso con nosotros…

Está bien Ikuko te lo prometo…-dijo con el amor que le tenía a su esposa, que por si él fuera sus hijas serian monjas.

Eso me gusta…-contesto su esposa contenta.

Pero me gustas más tú…ya se fueron los chicos…-dijo meloso el hombre.

Kenji…!….-contesto Ikuko mientras se sonrojaba.

Que tiene eres mi amada esposa...- sin duda el amor rondaba en el aire…

Buenos días Dante…-saludo con gusto Neherenia.

Hola mi amor como haz amanecido…-pregunto el peliplata.

Bien y tu mi bello prometido como estas…-

Feliz de tenerte a mi lado…-se dieron un beso...

Wuacala dijeron al unísono Samy y Hotaru-.

Los he de ver enanos cuando tengan nuestra edad…

Nunca pasara nada de eso...-ambos niños se fueron indignados de tal comentario…

Estoy preocupada por Serena Dante…

Por qué…?

Pues la hicieron buena… ella y Darién, simplemente Serena no llego a la casa mi padre estaba furioso…

Y ni como enterarnos, Darién compro su departamento y ya no vive en casa…

Vaya eso sí que me sorprende, en verdad es rápido no es cierto…

Si demasiado diría yo, tal vez ellos se casen antes que nosotros…

Sin duda el amor a veces es muy arrebatado pero creo que también es por la mala jugada de Rei, simplemente se demostraron que se aman, espero que tu hermano esté preparado mentalmente porque mi padre lo casara esta tarde…

Mientras en el departamento de Darién…

Buenos días mi amor…-saludo el pelinegro a la rubia.

Darién que hora es…-despertó de golpe ella.

Son las 10…-contesto el tranquilo mirándola…la verdad es que no se cansaba de mirarla.

Quee….!...mi padre me va a matar…dios…Darién porque no me levantaste…?...Mi padre me matara…no espera nos matara a ti y a mí… a los dos...Dios santo que haremos…

Cálmate Serena, tranquila no pasa nada lo resolveremos juntos…-dijo él.

Madre de dios…!... Pero…-Serena se percató de su desnudez-… chinnn!

Que pasa.?...-Serena se es porque estas hermosamente desnuda no es así…

Darién, me muero de la vergüenza….

No te preocupes, vamos a que bañarnos y hacerle frente a las cosas…

Serena se levantó sonrojada al máximo, Darién reía abiertamente, era una lindura…

El baño fue muy reconfortante, el agua hace maravillas y se vuelve un tónico afrodisiaco…

Serena, se tuvo que poner el mismo vestido, Darién se puso ropa sport y partieron a la casa de serena, sin más, llegaron, ella se cambió y partieron al Club con el corazón en la mano, esperando mil reproches…con miedo…

Buenos días familia…-saludo con una espectacular sonrisa Darién, mientras la rubia estaba a su lado tomados de la mano.

Buenos días hijo que bueno que llegas, tenemos un asunto delicado que tratar con Kenji…-dijo Artemis un tanto avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hijo.

Si padre está bien…-contesto el seguro.

Buenos días mama, Sra. Luna…

Hija ya has desayunado…

No madre…-dijo la rubia que se moría de vergüenza.

Pediremos su desayuno…-contesto Luna

Mi amor iré a hablar con tu padre…

Ohhh! Darién tengo mucho miedo de lo que pase…

No te preocupes no pasara nada…déjalo en mis manos.-contesto el seguro.

Hija quita esa cara ya verás que todo se solucionara…

Si mama gracias.-la rubia trato de disimular su preocupación, mientras miraba como los hombres se iban a una mesa al rincón.

Bueno antes que nada le ofrezco una disculpa sincera, no fue mi intención ofenderlo a usted y a su familia, que nosotros los Chiba consideramos como nuestra…

Vaya Artemis has educado cabalmente a estos jóvenes…

Si amigo Kenji esa es nuestra principal preocupación…

Darién yo me moleste mucho en mi casa por esta falta de cortesía de tu parte, ya que tú eres un caballero, pero he de suponer que amas a mi hija, mi comprensiva esposa me ha hecho ver muchas cosas, pero no por eso de justificar un hecho como este, siendo tus padres amigos de nosotros de muchos años, incluso de la universidad…-ya que Luna fue compañero de Kenji en la universidad-.

He de considerarlo aún más, pero no quisiera que mi pequeña Serena fuera burlada por ti ni nadie, soy yo el responsable de ella y mi familia…

Yo creo que como amigos que somos me comprometo…-

Perdón padre que te interrumpa, yo soy el responsable de este mal entendido así que lo que hare será hacerme responsable de mis actos, soy un hombre hecho y derecho, quiero que sepa que amo a su hija, mis planes son seguir adelante con mi trabajo y ahora que ya me recibí, lo único que quiero es que este seguro..

Kenji y Artemis, incluso Diamante lo miraban sorprendidos, aun a sus 22 años era un chico muy maduro para su edad…

Que me casare con Serena, para enmendar este error, siempre he trabajado así que eso no me espanta, ahora ya tengo un lugar propio adecuado a las necesidades de Serena, para que ella pueda seguir con sus estudios y yo la apoyare en lo que mis posibilidades estén…

Y claro que las tenía, siempre trabajo, desde la preparatoria obtuvo un puesto de saca copias en la empresa de su padre, incluso fue mensajero, también mesero de eventos especiales junto a su madre, era un chico responsable y proactivo, donde había una oportunidad la tomaba, su abuelo los heredo, por lo que gozaba con cierta disposición de dinero y con ello invirtió en la empresa de su padre y de las ganancias compro el apartamento…

Hijo gracias por esto, me haces sentir el padre más orgulloso del mundo y Kenji espero que en este trato de caballeros que somos, me concedas la mano de tu hija Serena…

Creo que aunque me parte el corazón que mis tesoros se queden con los Chiba sé que no habrá alguien que las ame más… y si Darién te concedo la mano de mi hija para que pronto se desposen y soluciones este mal entendido, ya que la prensa no debe de especular más…

Puesto que eran muy reconocidos, la prensa los público al día siguiente en la edición matutina, y Kenji no quería que hubiera nada publicado que tachara como mala la reputación de su familia, así mismo Artemis…

Diamante felicito a su hermano, sin duda él era un hombre, al igual que Kenji y su Padre Artemis…

En la mesa estaban todas muy nerviosas ya que a lo lejos los veían en una enfrascada discusión…

Cálmate hija no pasara nada ya verás que pronto encontraremos una solución a todo solo prométeme que harás feliz a mi Darién y tu también lo serás…

Si luna yo se lo prometo…-contesto ella demasiado nerviosa.

Eso es más que suficiente para nosotras no es así Ikuko…

Claro Luna es suficiente para mí también…-decía una Ikuko tranquila-..

Hay Serena desayuna no pasa nada además que tal si te nos desmayas, no queremos estar más con este estrés mejor pon esa carita muy sonriente y tranquila, ahora tendremos que organizarte una esplendorosa boda…

Neherenia...! –reprendió la rubia a su hermana mayor.

Bueno como el padre de esta hermosa señorita he aceptado la petición con todo el dolor de mi alma…- decía un compungido Kenji.- le he dado la mano de mi querida Serena en matrimonio, el cual se efectuará en los próximos meses, ya que no queremos a la prensa en este asunto…

Serena abrazo a su padre, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sin duda era un regalo precipitado, pero el mejor…

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, Darién se sentía contento de ese hecho, Serena estaba tan nerviosa, que se olvidó por completo de Rei, pero que importaba ya ahora tenía una boda que preparar…

El día prescindió a la noche, Darién y Serena se amaban una vez más en ese departamento que era testigo de su amor, el acuerdo era casarse el próximo fin de semana y organizar una discreta boda religiosa.

Darién soy tan feliz…-dijo ensoñadora la rubia.

Yo soy más feliz que tu mi amor, porque serás mi esposa la próxima semana…

Bueno será mejor que me vista necesito irme a la casa….-Darién puso una cara de molestia ¬¬…

Si por mí fuera nunca te irías de mi lado...-decía un posesivo hombre, el cual abrazaba con fuerza a su amada.-

Por favor Darién, anda solo serán un par de semanas y ya nunca nos separemos, tal vez después te enfades de mí y no me quieras ni ver…

Eso no pasara, pero quiero que aquí en nuestra habitación, recibas esto que sellara nuestro amor…-y así desnudos, Darién le propuso matrimonio con un espectacular anillo a Serena-.

Serena Tsukino Spencer, deseas casarte conmigo…?...- ella nunca se esperó a que esto pasara era casi un sueño irreal…

Darién ¿Por qué? Eres tan encantador…

Así soy…-dijo con modestia-…

Pero dime aceptas ser mi amaba Serena Chiba…

Acepto...-el anillo se deslizo cual seda entre sus dedos era un hermoso solitario con un espectacular Diamante, incluso de mayor kilataje que el de su hermana… pero eso no era importante…

Los días pasaron la boda al civil ya era un hecho, puesto que aún tenía esa semana libre, Serena se dedicó de lleno en tener todos los documentos a tiempo, Darién siempre la acompaño en todo momento no habría ningún problema en ello…

Rei busco mil maneras de molestar a Serena, pero su celular lo cambio, en su casa nunca le pasaban el recado, y aparecerse en ella no le era posible, paso lo mismo con Darién, incluso fue a su oficina pero le negaron el acceso, los espero pero nunca apareció…

Es semana fue intensa para Luna ya que quería una recepción pequeña y secreta pero que fuera magnifica, no por ella era la mejor organizadora de bodas en Tokio y otras partes…

Su primordial objetivo era ver felices a sus hijos y aunque le doliera admitirlo, Darién era su Favorito su personalidad le recordaba tanto a ella cuando joven inicio con su negocio y aunque fue tachada de loca ahora veía los frutos de ello…

Bueno mi amor y dime cómo te sientes…- le decía Darién a una Serena feliz y relajada-…

Me siento muy nerviosa Darién ya mañana seré tu esposa legalmente, me siento con mucha ansiedad…

Yo también me siento ansioso pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien te lo prometo mi amor…

Si, por cierto tienes que ir por tu traje, para que no se te olvide…

Tranquila, el traje ya lo recogí, sí que estas nerviosa serena…

Si mucho, estoy muy nerviosa…-contesto ella.

Bueno a que relajarnos mañana seremos esposos ante la ley y al final del mes dios nos unirá para toda la vida…-contesto el pelinegro.

Darién no te arrepientes de esto…

No ¿Por qué?, lo dices…-contesto el mientras la miraba tiernamente.

Es que siento que todo es muy precipitado y…

Y …nada…te gustaría saber que desde el primer día en que estreche tu mano sabía que serias mi esposa…

En verdad Darién…-contesto con sorpresa la rubia.

En verdad, no tiene que haber ningún otro por que, por que lo único que se es que te amo y seremos felices…-confirmo una vez más el.


	7. SENCILLAMENTE

**CAPITULO 7**

**SENCILLAMENTE**

Darién no te arrepientes de esto…-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro la miraba con infinita ternura.

No ¿Por qué?, lo dices… es que siento que todo es muy precipitado y…

Y te gustaría saber que desde el primer día en que estreche tu mano sabía que serias mi esposa…-

En verdad Darién…-contesto la rubia sorprendida.

En verdad, no tiene que haber ningún otro por que, por que lo único que se es que te amo y seremos felices…

El tan esperado sábado llego, la casa de Serena era un caos, desde un Kenji deprimido hasta una histérica Serena…

Kenji, ya quita esa cara por favor…-decía Ikuko que veía a su esposo lloroso y melancólico, viendo las fotos de sus retoños del álbum familiar.

No puedo Ikuko, mi serenita se marcha de mi lado, no sé si lo soportare…

Cálmate además todavía estará este mes con nosotros, después se ira y estoy segura que vendrá a menudo a visitarnos mi amor…

Yo lo sé, pero…

Pero nada Kenji Gabriel Tsukino Alexander, ya estoy cansada de la misma cantaleta, desde que sabes que Serena se casa estas así, que no piensas que la hieres con esa actitud…

Ikuko...!.-Kenji estaba sorprendido Ikuko nunca se enojaba y pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre completo-.

Nada de Ikuko y espero te comportes a la altura, si no olvídate de los miércoles…

Como puedes hacerme esto me quieres quitar mi único día en la semana para hacerte el amor Ikuko, eres malvada…

Pues si lo soy, pero no entiendes y no quiero recompensarte por algo que no haces bien…

Eres malvada el día que paso todo esto también accediste a mi capricho de hacerte el amor y ahora me chantajeas con esto…

No importa tengo mis armas para que cedas y cederás…-Ikuko sabía que Kenji era un hombre apasionado y no se cansaba de él, pero no era justo lo que hacía-…

Espera mi amor, no quiero que estés molesta conmigo te prometo que me portare bien, te lo juro…

Bien pues me voy a ver a las chicas, para que también el estilista me dé una manita de gato…

Tu no la necesitas, eres hermosa y me has dado unas hijas igual de bonitas que tu…

Lo se Kenji, tu eres muy apuesto y mi Samy es idéntico a ti, así con tu cabello rebelde, por eso te amo…-se dieron un ligero beso-…

El estilista terminaba a un hermosa Neherenia, le hizo una mohicana y le plancho el cabello, le maquillo ligeramente los ojos, ya que el evento seria en la tarde…

Seguía una angustiada Serena… -bien primero que nada querida tranquilízate es el día de tu boda…

Lo sé pero me siento nerviosa Tony…-contesto la rubia.

Tony era el estilista de moda…- bueno empezaremos, ya escogimos lo que llevaras, así que será muy sencillo…

A Serena la dejo en verdad divina, su maquillaje era ligero, sombras plateadas, sus pestañas enmarcadas con rímel negro dándole una espectacular mirada, labios color melón y rubor del mismo tono, la peino con una cascada de rizos, simplemente bella..

Ikuko siguió quedo hermosa con un una coleta alta, planchada su cuello quedo al descubierto, sin duda esa noche Kenji caería a sus pies…

En la casa Chiba luna estaba con Hotaru, ambas estaban preciosas con sus vestidos azules, luna llevaba el cabello en un elegante moño, mientras la pequeña Hotaru llevaba el cabello suelto con una coqueta diadema…

Bueno será que mis amores ya estas listas…

Papi como me veo…-Artemis se dio cuenta que su hija estaba creciendo.

Te ves muy hermosa hija…-contesto el mientras le acariciaba la mejilla…y la chiquilla corría detrás de pancho su perrito salchicha.

Que pasa querido porque ves a Hotaru de esa manera…-pregunto luna-.

Pues siento que ha de ser horrible que tu hija se case, lo bueno es que faltan muchos años para que mi niña lo haga…

No tantos recuerdan que apenas ayer Darién era un niño y ahora ya se casara…

Estas hermosa mi bella luna, no sabes cuánto de amo…

Tú también te ves apuesto Artemis, siempre tan galante…

Sin duda soy un Chiba…-señalo ostentoso el hombre.

Jamás me imagine casarme contigo, eras tan, como decirlo…?... vanidoso, casi como Diamante…-soltó Luna con una risa.

En verdad pero aun así caíste a mis encantos… claro eres tan apuesto…

Luna no me tientes que no se si resista en hacerte el amor…

Que cosas dices Artemis… abajo están los chicos…

No importa…-su habitación permaneció cerrada por un lapso, esta demás decir que su elaborado peinado ocupo ciertos arreglos y en la intimidad de su cuarto Artemis la ayudo, después de todo él lo arruino-…

Se puede pasar hermano…-se anuncio Diamante.

Si pasa Diamante…-contesto Darién mientras se terminaba de arreglar, mirándose en el espejo.

Bueno será que estás listo no… -Darién vestía un traje negro con corbata color plata y pañuelo del mismo color, se veía muy apuesto.-

Bueno pues que se siente casarse dime Darién…-pregunto un ansioso Diamante-…

Pues es extraño, me siento un poco nervioso por todo esto, sin duda es complicado, pero se ha de sentir más nervios cuando se casa a la Iglesia.

Vaya, jamás me imagine que te casaras antes que yo, pero me alegra a final de cuentas, tú y ella se quedaran aquí en Londres…

Sí, eso ya lo tenemos resuelto, además los padres de Serena también estarán acá…

Pues ni hablar espero que vayan a nuestra boda a Tokio…

Tenlo presente no podremos faltar además también tenemos amistades allá…-contesto Darién.

Bien será mejor que nos apresuremos, debo decirte que todo quedo sencillo y elegante como a mama le gusta…

Si vi los bocetos y también de la ceremonia religiosa, también creo que será un lugar a la altura…-

Bueno vamos los Chiba deben llegar antes que la novia… -partieron los hermanos a la ceremonia civil.

El lugar era simplemente hermoso, hubo pocos invitados a esta ceremonia, algunos compañeros de Darién y de Serena, así mismo sus tíos Haruka Teno y Michiru, tenía algunos primos en Londres los cuales no faltaron, puesto que Ikuko era originaria de esas tierras…

La ceremonia inicio, ante los ojos de Darién, Serena lucia hermosa, su vestido era largo, ajustado a su cuerpo con unas breves mangas de chiffon…caía suelto de manera sencilla su cabello en una suave cascada de rizos, simplemente espectacular…

El juez leyó todo los argumentos, firmaron los testigos, y ellos, después los declaro marido y mujer, el ansiado beso no se hizo esperar…

**En otra parte de Londres…**

Hola Berjerait…-saludo Rei a su hermana mayor…-Que pasa

Rei tenemos que hablar seriamente.-le dijo una ansiosa Berjerait.-

Mira sé que eres una joven inteligente y no eres nada boba, por eso me prestaras atención…Rei la policía está detrás de Malachite, sé que es mi esposo, pero ha hecho algunas cosas mal, por lo que cayó en una trampa muy estupida y a puesto en riesgo todo lo que tenemos, así que te seré franca, todo esto se esfumara, te pague la universidad completa, pero mantendrás tu beca y pues tendrás que irte al campus…

Este departamento lo venderé, y me iré a Suiza para reunirme con Malachite, debo asegurar a mis hijos…

Pero porque pasa esto berje, no es justo yo no quiero vivir en el campus es simplemente horrible…

Pues si no puedes tendrás que volver a Tokio con mi madre o cásate con ese novio que tenías seguro siendo un Chiba tendrá mucho dinero y podrá hacerse cargo de Ti…

Darién ya no quiere saber de mí…-respondió la pelinegra en verdad preocupada.

Bueno ese no es mi problema, sé que eres lista, por lo menos te dejare pagada la universidad, y te deje una cantidad para que vivas de ella, después de irme de Londres, nadie volverá a saber de nosotros me entiendes…

Por dios jamás nos volveremos a ver…

Así me lo temo, pero al casarme con Malachite sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano…-la vida de Rei daba un giro inesperado lo que tanto fingía no saber ahora la había alcanzado.

Darién no la amaba, perdió la oportunidad de vivir en Londres cómodamente, ya que había destrozado la amistad que tenía con Serena, sin duda ella al saber su situación le permitiría vivir en su casa y sin Mina ya se sentía mas sola que nunca…

Ahora que hare Mina se fue a Francia y no volverá pronto, Darién ni hablar, de Serena no obtendré nada y vivir en el campus, mi vida es un asco, mi familia está conformada por delincuentes…-pensaba Rei-.

Obviamente al pagar la universidad de Rei, ella sabía que su madre ya no podría tocar ese dinero, y el poco que le dejara a ella Berjerait lo escondería para que su avariciosa madre no se enterara jamás…

Rei el dinero te lo deposite para que solo tú lo puedas tomar, nadie más y te aviso que mi madre no debe de enterarse de esto si no te pasara lo que a mí, y no quiero una vida así para ti, es horrible vivir con dinero, pero con terror, pensar que pueda morir tu esposo y tus hijos es lo peor…-dijo de corazón Berjerait.

Mi madre se comunicara contigo, confió en ti para que no le digas nada, yo le dije no que vivías conmigo, por lo que te buscara en el campus, lo único que te pido es que estudies y aproveches esto que te doy, y sobre todo del hombre que te enamores que te amé igual que tú a él…

Gracias por darme esto Berjerait…

No cariño, yo siempre quise ayudarles a todos mis hermanos, pero ahora solo me quedas tú y eres como yo cuando era joven, así que estudia y hazme sentirme orgullosa de ti…

Bien es hora de que te vayas, saldrás por la puerta de atrás ok, tienes reservada 1 semana en este hotel…-le dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta…- así que toma esto ya está arreglado, tu matricula pagada por completo, esta es la cuenta de la que sacaras el dinero y estos son los datos de tu ubicación en el campus, me dieron la noticia de que no tendrás que compartir habitación con nadie, por que pague por ese privilegio, es lo menos que puedo hacer,…

Gracias Berjerait hermana gracias por todo, te portas mejor que mi madre, sé que si me quieres,…

Ohh! Vamos Rei me harás llorar sabes que te quiero porque eres mi hermana menor y quiero algo mejor que lo que tuve yo, cómprate un coche para que salgas o más bien ahorra este dinero y no dudo que puedas comprar un departamento más adelante..

Además tengo una conocida que ocupaba a alguien de medio turno, date la vuelta y ve si te gusta, toma esta es la dirección… -se fundieron en un largo abrazo, Rei sabía que sería la última vez en ver a su hermana ella ahora viviría fugitiva de la justicia…-

**En la boda…**

Vaya esto ha estado delicioso Luna…

Bueno Kenji sin duda no cambias cierto sigues igual de comelón…-respondió Luna.

Vamos luna no me balconees… jajajaja!... –la reunión fue muy agradable compartieron juntos a sus invitados.-

Cómo te sientes Serena…

Estoy muy contenta Darién, gracias por esto mi amor…

Bueno, que tal si nos vamos adelantando, digo a nuestra breve ante luna de miel…

Por dios Darién sabes que mi padre se siente mal porque nos tuvimos que casar por eso…

No te preocupes, a final de cuentas nosotros seremos esposos para toda la vida…

Te amo…-respondió el.

Yo más Serena…-contesto el dichos de que eran ahora marido y mujer.

La reunión fue un éxito, la comida y la música genial, los invitados estuvieron en una reunión íntima y agradable…

Los días pasaron, Serena seguía en su casa, junto a sus padres, las clases iniciaron y un nuevo ciclo siguió para todos…

Buenos días…-saludo Darién.-

Buenos días Sr. Le entrego estos recados, Beryl lo espera en su despacho…

Gracias, me podría traer un café por favor y el periódico de hoy…

Si claro Sr…-contesto la asistente.

Buenos días Beryl…-dijo de manera seca.

Querido como estas me has tenido muy olvidada, en donde te has metido…- decía una empalagosa Beryl quien se percató de una argolla de matrimonio en la mano de Darién, el había decidido usarla ya, puesto que estaba casado.-

Darién que significa ese anillo….-decía mientras el pelinegro se sentaba en su escritorio encendiendo su equipo…

Que crees que significa…?...

No me digas que te has casado, eres tan joven, además no será con esa boba hermana de Berjerait…

Mira no tengo por qué decirte nada de lo que en mi vida suceda, lo único que debo decirte es que dejes de ponerte en una situación que te hace ver como una mujer que no se tiene respeto así misma…

No lo puedo creer te has casado, eres casado, pero como es posible Darién, no es Rei verdad…-pregunto una Beryl en verdad sorprendida por la noticia.

No pienso aclarar nada y por favor si no tienes nada más que hacer retírate por favor porque tengo mucho trabajo por hacer…

Beryl se fue impactada por esa noticia no se esperaba que él se hubiera casado y menos con esa mujer tan corriente, pero no se quedaría con la duda…

Que tal serena que se siente ser una mujer casada…-

Yaten no digas eso, no quiero que Rei se entere…-la verdad es que no quería tener que escuchar su cantaleta de siempre.

Pero que tiene que ver que te casaras con Rei no entiendo…

Sra. Buenas tardes el Sr. Chiba me indico que pasara por usted la espera para comer…-dijo el chofer.

Bien, bueno nos vemos Yaten que estés bien…

Sí que te vaya bien…-contesto el peliplata…Yaten no pudo asistir a la boda de serena, porque tuvo pasarela, y aun no conocía al afortunado hombre que había esposado a la rubia…eso si se puso a indagar y la luz lo ilumino.

Un momento el Sr. Chiba…Chiba claro los Chiba de Tokio, pero Diamante se comprometió con Neherenia, será Zafiro Chiba con quien se casó, no lo creo el aún está en la universidad y en Tokio, además su esposo estudiaba aquí… así que queda Darién, si Darién Chiba..0 un momento Darién el que fue el novio de Rei…por dios ese mismo hombre no me lo creo…

Hola Yaten como estas…-dijo la pelinegra sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Que tal Rei…-contesto el.

Vaya ahora parece que estas ido no me atacas que te pasa…

Dime algo Rei, quien es el novio de Serena…-pregunto un intrigado Yaten-.

En serio que no se puede contigo…

Es que no lo sé…-contesto con la verdad y tratando de reafirmar lo que apenas deducía.

Si como si no supieras que me bajo a Darién…

Entonces ella es novia de tu ex, de Darién Chiba… no me lo creo…serena es tan…

No me interesa, adiós Yaten…-se fue una enojada Rei como era posible vivir rodeada de la gente que le recordaba a cada rato su fracaso con Darién.-

Llego a su habitación, ya se había mudado, no era tan malo vivir ahí, ya estaba pagado además, no gastaba tanto, la comida fue un plus por pagar antes y un poco más, lo único que haría seria ahorrar para comprarse un departamento…

El teléfono de su cuarto sonó…- bueno…

Rei eres tú…-esa voz le era del todo desconocida.

Si ella habla, quien es…-pregunto tratando de hacer memoria.

Como que quien soy, soy tu madre Reyna…-

Perdón mama no te reconocí la voz…-dijo con enfado…

Dime en donde está tu hermana, no me ha pasado la mensualidad y debo algunos vestidos…

Rei no podía creer que su madre fuera así…gracias a un apoyo que le dio Berjerait a su padrastro, este pudo levantar un poco la empresa y lentamente se recuperaba, obviamente era dinero mal habido, pero lo disfrazaron tan bien que nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

No lo sé mama, no la he visto desde que llegue, solo nos hablamos un par de veces, pero no se mas…

Es inconcebible tu hermana es una irresponsable como me hace esto debo ese dinero, y tengo que pagarlo…

Pues devuelve esos vestidos madre…

Quee…?...si serás tonta Rei, soy una Hino no puedo devolver nada…

Pues no se en donde esta lo lamento.

Maldita sea y a ti no te dejo dinero, me dijo que te dejaría lo de la universidad…-Como era posible que Reyna hiciera esto, en verdad Berjerait no se equivocó en nada, si supiera como obtener de todas sus hijas dinero sin duda lo haría por eso tuvo 10 hijos para que la mantuvieran, además de todo cínica la mujer…

Si la pago pero ese dinero ya está pagado a la universidad ni siquiera yo vi un peso, solo me llego un certificado de pago es todo…-contesto con pesar…

No lo puedo creer por que no te dio el dinero de ahí podría pagar estos vestidos y fácil otros más…-Rei sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta…

Lo lamento madre, bueno fue un gusto saludarte pero debo asistir a clases para no perder la beca…-dijo Rei harta de su madre.

Un momento te dan dinero de la beca…

Claro que no madre, la beca consiste en apoyo de alimentación y transporte escolar solo eso, pero no me dan dinero…

Maldita sea, entonces mejor buscare a una de tus hermanas es su obligación darme dinero por eso tuve tantos hijos para que mantengan, así que en cuanto empieces a tener dinero me darás lo que ganes…

Sin más Rei colgó era demasiado descaro de su madre, si podría decirle así, que equivocada vivía, ahora comprendía que era amar y destruir, su madre las destruida, era una sanguijuela chupando lo que podía de sus hijos, mala pero era su madre…

Las semanas pasaron Serena en verdad estaba ocupada con los preparativos de la boda, su amigo Seiya le aviso que sin duda acudiría a su enlace religioso, y también le informo que se había casado con su amada Kakyiuu, ahora esperaban un bebe…

A Seiya lo conoció en su viaje a España, él le mostro que era divertirse y valorarse más, aprendió mucho en 1 mes de lo que en la escuela le hubieren enseñado…

Hola Darién como estas…?

Vaya mi hermosa esposa luce cansada…- se abrazaron y dieron un beso lento-…

Pero no deja de despertar en mi esto que siento…

Ohh Darién te extraño, ahora es tan difícil vernos…

No es difícil, solo porque tengo que venir a verte, pero no te preocupes solo falta 1 semana y ya…

Ni que me digas Luna me trae muerta, jamás creí que casarse fuera tan complicado…

Si es complicado y más si tu suegra es una obsesiva organizadora de bodas, pero dime tus amigas vendrán…

Amy no puede pero Lita si vendrá está feliz, dice que está trabajando en un restaurant magnifico y aun va a la escuela, además tal parece que conoció a alguien por que suena muy enamorada…

Y mi amigo Seiya también vendrá…

Y ese Seiya lo quieres mucho…

Si lo estimo es mi amigo, me enseño muchas cosas de la vida y logro que fuera más desenvuelta, además vendrá con su esposa Kakyuu, deseo tanto conocerla, siempre me hablo de ella y lucia tan enamorado ahora que se casaron y tendrán un bebe ha de ser maravilloso…

Me parece muy bien no quería ponerme celoso de ese amigo tuyo… además del otro como se llama Yaten…

Por dios Darién, eres celoso, no te preocupes soy la mujer que te ama y no te dejaría ni por la ultima Coca-Cola del Desierto…

La tarde paso amena, Darién partió a su departamento, los últimos días fueron los más pesados, sin duda el casarse era un gran cambio.

Hola serena como estas….

Que tal Yaten, bien pero dime como te fue en las sesiones…

Muy bien, pero quería hablar contigo…-serena asintió-…Sé que me has invitado a tu boda a la que asistiere sin duda, incluso acaba de llegarme la invitación, pero es verdad que te casas con ese Darién Chiba, el que fue novio de Rei?...

Sí, me caso con el Yaten y no quisiera que me juzgaras por ello…-asintió triste Serena-…

Juzgarte, que va…!, en todo caso creo que el único que logro este mal rollo es el, así que me da gusto que le bajes los humos a esa amiga tuya me cae tan mal…

Hola hija perdona pero surgió un problema con el florista tenemos que ir…

Si luna no te preocupes, mira te presento a Yaten…

O pero mira que grande estas hijo, y tu hermano como esta…

Bien usted es la madre de Zafiro no es así…-pregunto Yaten.

Claro…-contesto Luna apresurando a Serena….- bien me saludas a tus padres fue un gusto verte…

Igualmente Sra. Chiba…

Bueno nos vemos, adiós Yaten.- se despedía serena, en verdad era complicado casarse y mas eso de las flores y ni qué decir del pastel, la comida, la bebida, la música…-

El día de la boda llego, las madrinas serian Lita, Neherenia, Marian (una amiga de Serena de la universidad) y su tía Michiru, el color que utilizarían seria el azul turquesa, de un tirante, ajustado, que caía al final libremente…

Se llegó al acuerdo de llevar el mismo vestido y peinado, por parte de serena su tía y su hermana eran chinas por lo que optaron por que fuera el mismo peinado una mohicana con el cabello planchado, sencillo y elegante, incluso la pequeña Hotaru (que ya tenía 11 años), también vistió y se peinó igual…

Ikuko se puso un elegante vestido color morado de tirantes, su cabello lo llevo en un elegante moño, lucia hermosa…

Luna por su parte visiteo un vestido de color tinto, de cuello haltera, su cabello lo dejo en una coqueta coleta de lado, le hacía sentir más joven y se veía radiante…

Los hombres de elegante smoking, los padrinos de Darién fueron, Andrew que era el jefe de Lita sin querer el destino les jugo una broma, Zafiro, Diamante y Taiki…guapos todos pero bien guapos…

La iglesia fue adornada de manera sencilla con alcatraces, lindos, los padrinos lucieron radiantes, las madrinas igual, ellos entrarían al lado de las madrinas, Hotaru delante de serena tirando pétalos de rosas blancas y Samy sosteniendo la cola del vestido…

Hija ya has quedado hermosa, linda…sencillamente! Espectacular!...

Mama me harás llorar y tony se enojara conmigo…-lucía un peinado de lado con hermosos torciditos, y chinos espectaculares, una tiara y un velo de encaje, su maquillaje fue blanco con plata, delineador negro, las pestañas muy marcadas para que crearan una hermosa mirada, sus labios color Champagne y rubor rosado, sin duda lucia bien…

Mi pequeña está muy bonita…-su vestido era estraples, con ligeros bordados, y un amplia cola, pero era de encaje nada igual a los que lucían las demás novias, en el tempo luciría un bolerito de encaje también…

Bueno mis amores vayamos, porque el novio ha de estar nervioso…

Llegaron a la iglesia, los padrinos entraron y las madrinas igual, Hotaru lucia bonita y Samy la veía coquetamente…

Hotaru cuando seamos grandes, te casaras conmigo…-la pequeña lo miraba con duda.

No lo sé Samy que no dijimos que esto era muy cursi…-contesto ella.

Si pero faltan muchos años para que eso pase…

Bueno está bien me casare contigo…-los dos rieron.

Hotaru lanzaba los pétalos de rosas, Kenji sujetaba firme a su hija, Samy también iba contento levantando la larga cola del vestido…

Darién sonreía nervioso, Serena igual, el padre pregunto.. Quien presenta a la novia…

Yo Kenji Tsukino…-

Le entrego la mano a Darién y sonrió sabía que él era el correcto para su hija…

La misa fue un dulce, los novios eran tan felices, el lazo lo puso su tía Michiru con su tío Haruka las arras se las dio Lita y Andrew, los anillos se los entregaron Diamante y Neherenia, el libro, rosario y vela, fue por parte de Mariah y Zafiro…

Sin duda los votos fueron emotivos y graciosos…

Yo Darién Endimión Chiba Black te tomo a ti Serena Tsukino Spencer como mi legítima esposa porque te amo y deseo hacerte feliz con la bendición de Dios y prometo serte fiel, amarte y respetarte, y darte toda mi quincena…-la gente rio por ese comentario-… hasta que la muerte nos eleve…

Yo Serena Tsukino Spencer te tomo a ti Darién Endimión Chiba Black, como mi legítimo esposo porque te amo y deseo hacerte feliz con la bendición de Dios y prometo serte fiel, amarte y respetarte y tomar toda tu quincena para gastarlo en nuestros hijos, hasta que la muerte nos eleve…

La gente se divertía de estos votos…- bien si existe algún impedimento por el cual esta hermosa pareja no se pueda casar que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Bueno nos ponemos de pie, por la ley que confiere Dios, los declaro marido y mujer, lo que dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre…hijo puedes besar a la novia…

Darién y Serena se dieron un beso muy tierno, la iglesia estalló en aplausos, salieron de la iglesia miles de flashes no se dejaron esperar, la prensa no tardó en darse cuenta de tan especial enlace matrimonial…

La fiesta fue espectacular sin duda todo el esfuerzo valió la pena, hermosos arreglos florares, finos detalles, todo hecho con un exquisito gusto.

Esto ha quedado hermoso Luna…

Gracias Ikuko, pero también aportaste buenas ideas, deberíamos asociarnos no sería mala idea tener una sucursal permanente en Londres…

En verdad…lo crees…-contesto la peli azul con sorpresa.

Claro tú eres diseñadora de interiores, tienes toda la noción del mundo, y aquí hay buenos surtidores de la materia prima, mañana hay que reunirnos para checarlo…

Kenji como ves?...

Si hazlo te lo mereces ahora los chicos han crecido y tú tienes todo el potencial del mundo…-la madre de Serena estaba muy emocionada.

Bueno Darién amigo que sorpresa, lo bueno es que te cases enamorado, ya ves antes que yo…

Por dios Taiki casi estoy seguro que tú te casaras más pronto de lo que crees, no me negaras que te trae loco esa chica…

Si pero no se lo digas si no se pondrá muy entusiasmada y ahora lo único que deseo es trabajar, bueno voy a saludar a los demás…

Serena…-saludo un contento pelinegro.

Por dios Seiya como estas, madre santa tu eres Kakyuu verdad…-Darién se acercó.

Si ella es mi amada esposa Kakyuu…

Eres hermosa como me dijo Seiya sin duda podría hacer muchos cuadros si fueras mi modelo, una belleza como la tuya debe ser capturada…

Tú lo crees así Darién…-pregunto alabada la rubia.

Claro eres una hermosa mujer por dentro y lo reflejas a los demás por fuera…

Vaya esas son las palabras y descripción que tenía en mente, perdón soy Kakyuu Kou...-ambos estrecharon la mano.

Yo soy Seiya Kou…-ambos se saludaron con gusto.

Por fin conozco al hombre de Serena es un placer para mi verte, sin duda es una chica especial verdad…-respondió Seiya.

Si la mejor…-Darién abrazaba con amor a la rubia-... bueno pero pasen, diviértanse por favor…

Entraron para saludar a Neherenia y a los Tsukino, eran diferentes en un administrador ávido de viajes por el mundo y ella una pintora…una pareja ideal…

El vals llego los novios se veían felices sin duda alguna…todos miraban a esta pareja enamorada…

La fiesta fue una algarabía, la música era ideal, pero el sabor lo puso un grupo de salsa que hizo bailar hasta al peor bailarín, una idea genial que saco los mejores pasos de cada uno…

La fiesta aun a pesar de los invitados llego a su fin, los novios partieron el pastel antes de que se terminara el evento y partieron a su luna de miel, a España durante una semana…

Bueno mi amor será que nos vamos a nuestra casa…

Si Darién vamos…-contesto ella impaciente.

Llegaron al departamento, se dieron un baño y partieron al aeropuerto, no podían esperar más…

Los días pasaron y lamentablemente la semana de vacaciones paso, Serena y Darién regresaron radiantes más enamorados que nunca ahora compartirían una vida juntos…

Mi amor vamos a dormir ya por favor me siento tan cansada del viaje…-decía serena coquetamente-…

Si mi cielo, deja envió esta autorización y esto… -Darién envió el correo y tomo a serena entre sus fuertes brazos-…

El sencillo camisón cayo, dejando desnuda a Serena, él se deshizo de su pijama, Serena se adelantó a él, tomo su dulce miembro entre sus manos y lo lamio cual paleta, lo saboreo por completo, Darién la ayudaba tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y sus caderas se movían placenteramente, pero eso no quedo ahí, el decidió no quedarse quieto, literalmente alzo a serena en sus brazos y la recostó encima de él, hundiendo su lengua en sus pliegues, serena gimió de placer, ahora ambos se dieron placer…

Darién la tomo entre sus brazos, ella subió y poco a poco se introdujo en Darién, sus reparaciones eran acompasadas acaloradas, sin más sencillamente eran un solo cuerpo, el ritmo los llevo al frenesí del amor, extasiados de amarse, durmieron toda la noche…

Al día siguiente la rubia se reintegró a sus actividades escolares y Darién a su trabajo, Beryl se había enterado que se había casado a la iglesia y de su luna de miel a España, no era posible que es maldita de Rei lo obtuviera, debería enviarle algo de su veneno.

Así que partió a la universidad donde estaba, Rei por su parte vivía placenteramente en el campus, aun seguía con la idea de que amaba a Darién, pero no era tonta esperaría cual lobo a su presa, cuando él y Serena tuvieran cualquier problema aparecería en su vida…

Lamentablemente no se enteró de los últimos acontecimientos, de la inesperada boda de Serena y su amado Darién…

Hola querida como estas…-dijo una pelirroja descarada.

Que haces aquí Beryl…-dijo una enojada Rei esa mujer hablo pestes de su única hermana a la cual en verdad quería.

Que hago aquí vine a decirte que soy la amante de Darién…-escupió Beryl a Rei.

Y crees que eso me sobresalta, sé que Darién es un caballero y además por qué me dices esto a ti de que te sirve decirme cosas referente a él.

Pues me entere como ahora es tu esposo, pues va siendo tiempo, de que te enteres de algunos pormenores de su vida.

Espera, esposa de qué demonios hablas...?...-dijo una Rei angustiada su corazón corría desbocado eso no era cierto solo una broma de mal gusto por parte de Beryl…

No te hagas la loca conmigo maldita Zorra…!...Eres igual a tu hermana que no se conformó con quitarme a Malachite ahora vienes tú y me quitas a Darién casándote con él, no sé con cual pretexto…

Maldita seas Beryl, como sabes que él se casó…-contesto Rei con angustia.

No te hagas él se casó al civil y a la iglesia recién hoy regresaron del viaje de bodas…-contesto molesta la pelirroja ante la cara de sorpresa de Rei.

No puede ser, dime eso es mentira, dímelo Beryl…!...-Rei zangoloteaba cual muñeca de trapo a una Beryl sorprendida.

Es verdad, pero si tú no te casaste con el quien fue…?...-pregunto asustada Beryl-…

Serena Tsukino se casó con él, mi mejor amiga se casó con el hombre de mi vida, ahora si se la jugo, me arrebato la felicidad…

Vaya ahora se repite la historia, eso mismo hizo tu hermana, pero parece que tu pagaste por ella, bien me conformo, y de Serena, no digo nada su familia es simplemente respetable, que buena elección hizo Darién, una chica de buena familia.- dijo una Beryl franca, partió dejando a Rei con el pecho oprimido por esa información…

Rei corrió del campus a las aulas de Administración conociendo a Serena estaría en la cafetería o en clases aun, no era posible ella se casó con Darién, recordó aquellos días en los que se daban besos, las noches en donde se entregaba a él, sus caricias, sabía que era un gran amante, su hermosa sonrisa, la alegría de sus ojos, el olor de su piel, el sabor de su excitación, su olor a sudor, era imposible arrancarlo de su piel, imposible dejar de añorar su presencia, no era posible que lo hubiera perdido…

Maldita sea porque me ha de pasar esto a mí porque...- pensaba una Rei con el corazón en la mano solo quería confirmar lo que la cruel Beryl le dijo, tenía la esperanza aun.

Serena leía un libro junto a un árbol, con ella estaba como siempre Yaten y Mariah…

Serena…-dijo con una voz un tanto incomoda.

Hola Rei como estas tenía mucho que no te ahhhh…-Rei literalmente levanto a serena del brazo causándole mucho dolor…-

Dime serena dímelo maldita sea dime que no te casaste con Darién dímelo, dímelo…! –gritaba como loca, sentía que se moría…-

Rei, lo siento, yo y Darién si nos casamos…-Soltó, Serena aún se sentía culpable pero no sabía que amar a un hombre libre fuera pecado….

Maldita seas Serena como me hiciste esto, se supone que éramos amigas, no solo te conformas con hacerlo tu novio si no además te casas con él… porque… dime por qué…?...–Rei lloraba a todo pulmón, lo único bueno es que las clases habían terminado 1 hora antes no había gente más que ellos…

Sencillamente paso…- dijo Serena con un aplomo, haciendo caer a Rei en la realidad…

Sencillamente paso, esas palabras taladraban la mente y corazón de Rei, ahora estaba perdido, debería dejarlo ir así sin más, porque ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada…

Recordó aquellos tiempos con Serena desde la pequeña extranjera que llego a Tokio, rodeada de los pequeños por su dulce apariencia, de su tranquilidad, serenidad, las tardes en que jugaban juntas, las veces que se quedaba en su casa para no tolerar los maltratos de su madre, de las vacaciones que fue a china con los Tsukino, los regalos que el padre de Serena siempre le daba de sus viajes, los cumpleaños en que le festejaron de sorpresa, realmente los Tsukino abrieron los brazos a ella, ahora tarde comprendía, que aunque amaba a Darién, Serena en verdad lo merecía…

Por qué lo merecía, por era única, era amada, no tenía rencor, aun de saber que jamás existió una posibilidad con Darién ella siempre le pidió perdón, pero su corazón se negaba dolía tanto, hasta pensó que sus lágrimas serian de sangre….

Ella se comportó de manera cruel en el último año con Serena, porque…?

Por qué sentía celos de saber que ella era especial, única, sin duda cualquier hombre podría amarla por se entregaría al 100% sin malicia, sin rencor, sin envidia, sin buscar estatus, dinero, una familia que la amara, por qué?...porque sencillamente lo tenía desde siempre…

El amor, el dinero y la enfermedad era algo que no se podría ocultar.


	8. EPILOGO

**CAPITULO 8**

**AMOR ETERNO**

Sencillamente paso…- dijo Serena con un aplomo, haciendo caer a Rei en la realidad…

Sencillamente paso, esas palabras taladraban la mente y corazón de Rei, ahora estaba perdido, debería dejarlo ir así sin más, porque ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada…

Recordó aquellos tiempos con serena desde la pequeña extranjera que llego a Tokio, rodeada de los pequeños por su dulce apariencia, de su tranquilidad, serenidad, las tardes en que jugaban juntas, las veces que se quedaba en su casa para no tolerar los maltratos de su madre, de las vacaciones que fue a china con los Tsukino, los regalos que el padre de serena siempre le daba de sus viajes, los cumpleaños en que le festejaron de sorpresa, realmente los Tsukino abrieron los brazos a ella, ahora tarde comprendía, que aunque amaba a Darién, Serena en verdad lo merecía…

Por qué lo merecía, por era única, era amada, no tenía rencor, aun de saber que jamás existió una posibilidad con Darién ella siempre le pidió perdón, pero su corazón se negaba dolía tanto, hasta pensó que sus lágrimas serian de sangre….

Ella se comportó de manera cruel en el último año con Serena, porque…?

Por qué sentía celos de saber que ella era especial, única, sin duda cualquier hombre podría amarla por se entregaría al 100% sin malicia, sin rencor, sin envidia, sin buscar estatus, dinero, una familia que la amara, por qué…?...porque sencillamente lo tenía…

El amor, el dinero y la enfermedad era algo que no se podían ocultar.

Yaten y Mariah se miraban con asombro, esperando una reacción en Rei, listos por su quería golpear a su amiga…

Sabes Serena, nunca comprendí porque tu tenías lo que yo jamás podre tener y aun así siempre estuviste a mi lado, aun cuando me porte de la peor manera contigo, te trate tan mal que cualquier otra persona jamás me hubiera dirigido la palabra, y aunque ahora eres la esposa de Darién.-dijo con dolor, apretando sus puños hasta verse blancos-…

Aun sigues pidiéndome perdón, Darién se vio obligado por mi madre para que fuera mi novio, eso hizo para evitar habladurías sobre mi reputación, pero eso era lo mínimo como era posible guardar las apariencias cuando me enamore de Rubeus Black, cuando mi hermana era esposa de un mafioso y hoy es prófuga de la justicia, mi hermana la única que me ama de mi familia, gracias a ella estoy aquí…

Sola como siempre, sé que es difícil que entiendas por lo que he pasado y cuando me volví parte de los Chiba me sentía protegida, pero yo no era la mujer para Darién.

Darién es un hombre encantador y si te escogió es porque te ama y tú eres la adecuada para el…-Rei lloraba, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-.

Sabes Serena lo único que puedo decirte es Gracias por hacerme parte de tu familia en nuestros años de niñez, fui muy feliz, tienes una fabulosa Familia y te aman sobre todo, se feliz con el yo no soy quien para perdonarte, pero se feliz…

Hazlo feliz… tal vez mi hermana tiene razón, encontrare a un hombre que en verdad me ame como yo a él…

Serena lloraba recordaba los momentos a lado de la que por muchos años fue su mejor amiga, pero lo ideal es que ella siguiera su camino y Rei el suyo un amor como el de Darién era difícil de sacarse del pecho…

Rei se fue, ahora caminaba tranquila, se secó las lágrimas, sabía que volver al pasado no podía, así que esas fueran las últimas lágrimas por Darién, las ultimas, la universidad era muy grande y seguramente no se encontraría con Serena…

Serena estas bien…-pregunto en verdad preocupado, había muchos años ahí invertidos por ella en una amistad que nunca dio frutos…pues debían ser dos personas procurándola.

No Yaten…- contesto ella, lo único que pudo hacer su amigo fue abrazarla, ella lloraba con pesar, pues sabía que había perdido la amistad de Rei, pero comprendía por qué ella jamás se dio cuenta de que las necesidades de la peli negras eran otras.

Darién llego esperando lo peor y así fue veía a Serena destrozada, llorando amargamente en los brazos de Yaten quien al verlo lo llamo con la mano para que él se encargara de su esposa…

Yaten soltó a Serena y al ver a Darién a su lado no pudo evitar dejar de llorar, las palabras sobraron el sentimiento que Serena tenia era demasiado para su pobre corazón, no supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero cuando despertó estaba en su cama, al lado de Darién, sentado al lado de su cama, dormido, parecía un niño indefenso.

Le acaricio el rostro, paso su mano por su sedosa melena, por sus carnosos labios, su respingada nariz, era perfecto para ella, ideal…

Él se despertó, vio a su esposa, tranquila, la abrazo, sentía morir, jamás se imaginó que enamorarse de ella fuera doloroso para los dos no podía tolerar más esa situación…

Serena…mi vida…lamento todo esto que ha pasado yo solo deseo que comprendas que sencillamente… me enamore de ti… porque…?... –ella lo miraba con amor.

Ni yo mismo lo sé pero eres la luz de mis ojos…y aunque sé que ella era tu mejor amiga y tenían una amistad…nuestra separación sucedió por que no había amor… este amor que es tuyo, especial, el mejor, el único, para mi es amor eterno… te amo mi amor perdóname por todo lo que provoque…

Darién te amo….sencillamente te amo…- esa noche nuevamente se entregaron al amor, él era su alma gemela, ella su ángel…

Recordar es volver a vivir, ver a esa Serena sencilla con ese lindo conjunto su hermoso cabello corto, su manera de caminar, su sonrisa desfachatada, libre de pecado, sincera, tibia, confortable, bella, única, hermosa, carismática, sincera, querida por muchos, amada por todos, la que ahí estaba aun a pesar de todo y a pesar de nada, alegrando el día de cualquier persona con su chispa, con su calidez y con su amor…

Creo que las cosas tenían que arreglarse Rei…no lo tomes de la peor manera…debes de saber qué es lo que en verdad vale…-dijo Mina tratando de aconsejarla.

Lo se…pero la verdad es que no es lo que deseo tener…creo que una amistad como esta no puede ser…me dolería mucho verlos felices…-contesto Rei.

En ocasiones idealizamos a las personas…sabes así lo hice con Yaten y ya vez que ni me pela…-sonrió Mina.

Estas segura de eso…-pregunto Rei, pues la verdad es que estando cerca había demasiada tensión sexual…

Mira no quiero hablar de cosas sin importancia…-contesto resignada la rubia.

Espero que cambies…por tu bien y de Motoki…-contesto Rei.

No te preocupes…sabes Armand se ha portado tan bien conmigo que creo que enamorare de, el.

Es guapo y la verdad es que forman una linda pareja.- contesto la pelinegra.

Lo se…pero veremos qué pasa…-dijo la rubia…-en fin…entonces que pasara con Serena…definitivamente adiós…-

Si definitivamente Adiós…-contesto Rei con verdad.

Sabes no soy quien para juzgarte…creo que es lo más sano que te separes de ellos…la vida sigue y tú puedes ser feliz…encontrares a la horma de tu zapato.-dijo Mina melodramáticamente, pero era la verdad.

Y dime como lo tomo ella…-pregunto Neherenia preocupada, pues Rei era una chica bastante impulsiva y con el moretón que lucía la rubia en su brazo lo confirmaba aún más.

Pues como veras al principio me reclamo lo mismo de siempre, pero después creo que vio la realidad…se disculpó conmigo…-dijo Serena.

Es lo mejor hermana…ella siento yo que necesitaba más bien a Darién para no vivir esa fea realidad que le toco vivir…digo nosotras hemos sido bendecidas con unos buenos padres, rectos y justos…pero ella no…

Lo sé y me da pena…

Pero no puedes hacer nada Serena, la vida no siempre es color de rosa…tal vez nosotras hemos tenido suerte, pero lo cierto es que somos nosotros quienes decidimos como será nuestra vida…

Lo se…-contesto la rubia…

Algunos meses habían pasado…las cosas entre ella y su ahora esposo en ocasiones no eran las más idílicas, pues Darién pasaba largas jornadas en la empresa…

Ella por su parte en la Universidad y con los preparativos de la boda de Neherenia…

Serena estaba mirando a través del balcón…-el pelinegro entro y miro todo a oscuras…sabía que se ausentaba mucho de casa, pero era por el cargo que estaba asumiendo.

Muchas responsabilidades…mucho trabajo y mucho por hacer…pero tenía una buena propuesta para la rubia.

La miro a través de la cortina…se sentía tan mal por verla ahí sola…Serena no lo escucho llegar…por lo que al sentir como sus brazos se deslizaban abrazándola brinco del susto…-dios…!

Tranquila mi amor…soy yo…-

Me has sacado el susto de mi vida…-contesto ella.

Sabes…creo que te debo una disculpa…

Si…lo se…-contesto ella, mientras Darién asumía que era verdad su abandono.

Sé que he estado demasiado ocupado, pero es porque es complicado instalarte al frente de una empresa como la de la familia y siempre uno quiere hacer lo mejor…

Te comprendo…-contesto ella.

Lo sé, pero no tengo justificación y la verdad es que te amo y me haces mucha falta…-contesto Darién con verdad.

Yo también te amo…-contesto ella.

Lo se…por eso quería proponerte que te incorpores a trabajar conmigo, para que hagas tus practicas…-contesto el pelinegro…

En serio…pero no crees que sería contraproducente…

No…estaríamos juntos…-contesto el…mirando las calles de Londres.

Pues es la mejor propuesta que me han hecho…además yo me integrare a trabajar con mi padre…mi primo Joshua y el trabajan juntos…así cuando este a su lado no estaré tan fuera de línea.

Efectivamente…eso si…te vigilare…no me encantaría que los empleados se entusiasmen contigo…-contesto celoso como siempre Darién…

No te digo…-ambos rieron, mientras ella se giraba y lo miraba a los ojos…-eres lo mejor que la vida me pudo haber dado…y que además no pedí.

Y tú eres más de lo que esperaba Serena…mi amada Serena….-dijo Darién mientras se unían en un beso cargado de amor…

_So long, i've been looking too hard, _

_i've been waiting too long  
>sometimes i don't know what i will find,<em>

_i only know it's a matter oftime_

_when you love someone, when you love someone  
>it feels so right, so warm and true, i need to know if you feel it too<br>maybe i'm wrong, won't you tell me if i'm coming on too strong  
>this heart of mine has been hurt before, this time i wanna be sure<em>

_i've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
>i've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive<br>i've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_

_yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
>you're so good, when we make love it's understood<br>it's more than a touch or a word can say  
>only in dreams could it be this way<br>when you love someone, yeah, really love someone  
>now i know it's right, from the moment i wake up till deep in the night<br>there's nowhere on earth that i'd rather be than holding you tenderly_

_i've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
>i've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive<br>i've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
>yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life<br>i've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh, i've been waiting  
>i've been waiting<br>(i've been waiting for a girl like you, i've been waiting)  
>won't you come into my life?<em>

Después de 4 años Serena y Darién vivían felices esa canción que sonaba en la radio en donde describía como espero por ella, era el himno por su amor, el himno que el profesaba todos los días, no había temor de nada el pasado se quedó atrás, siguieron adelante.

Serena comprendió que nunca fue pecado amarse, Darién era libre y ella igual, hizo lo que su corazón le dicto y dejo que el destino siguiera su curso…

Serena se graduó con honores, trabajo al lado de su esposo y después con su padre…y aunque ella y Darién se casaron porque todos esperaban un nieto, la noticia no llego pronto...

Neherenia se casó con Diamante hacia 3 años ellos sí tuvieron a su hermosa bebe la pequeña Nadia de 2 años, una niña de singular belleza de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises…se habían mudado a Tokio.

Neherenia trabajaba en el hospital… ahora su turno era fijo en la mañana, se especializo en pediatría, y Diamante manejaba junto a Darién los negocios familiares en la sucursal de Tokio.

Por su parte la vida siempre acomodo a cada uno…

Amy después de terminar su carrera se mudó a Londres con su ahora esposo Richard, ahora ella y Serena eran inseparables, producto de su amor llego al mundo el pequeño Richard, con ese bello color de ojos de su padre y el cabello de su madre…

Lita por su parte se asentó en Francia donde trabajaba en el restaurante de su ahora prometido Andrew.

Ella tomo las cosas como ahora le tocaba vivir, si bien conocía a Mina…jamás se dio cuenta de que era la ex esposa de Andrew un tiempo después cuando tuvo que conocer al pequeño Motoki, quien era el vivo retrato de su novio, con un cabello rubio idéntico a su madre y el carácter alegre de ella…la verdad es que ese era el paquete que se echaba al vivir con Andrew.

Pero al superar cualquier clase de celos, la verdad es que se llevó bien con ella, pues era muy guapa, modelo, actriz…sintió al principio desventaja, pero al mirar a Andrew a los ojos supo que la amaba.

Mina se sorprendió un tanto al saber que era ella la novia de su ex, pero no lo tomo para nada personal…se limitó a desearles buena suerte y a seguir con su vida.

El pequeño Motoki ahora tendría, una hermanita la pequeña Rose…a quien sus padres esperaban con ansias, Andrew y Lita estaban casados por las leyes del hombre, su boda religiosa seria después de tenerla.

Sin duda ese viaje prohibido causo estragos en la vida de esos cuatro involucrados, aunque, amaban al pequeño Motoki, que era lo único bueno que resulto de su unión, ahora Andrew esperaba ansioso a su bebe y deseaba formar la familia que siempre deseo con Lita… que era una excelente mujer y no importando su pasada vida le dio la bienvenida a su hijo…

Por su parte Mina, olvido su obsesión con Yaten, se preparó y termino su carrera de diseño de modas, ahora empezaba en ese negocio y no le sería difícil acomodarse porque ella conocía a grandes diseñadores, por haber sido una modelo…la actuación paso de ser importante…pues al amor llego a su puerta.

Se casó con su antiguo amor Armand Dupré, quien la supo conquistar y apoyar en sus sueños…está de más decir que el comprendía y controlaba la energía de su esposa…sin duda la hiperactividad de la rubia y la calma infinita del castaño hacían la dupla perfecta.

Se mudó con él a Francia, a la cede de la moda, el siguió con su puesto de profesor de Arte, por su amplio conocimiento, ahora trabajaba en el museo más reconocido del mundo

Ya tenían a la pequeña Minelli, era hermosa con su cabello castaño claro, sus grandes ojos azules y esa tranquilidad de su padre, sin duda era un regalo del cielo…esperaban con ansias la llegada del pequeño Armand…

Por su lado Yaten ahora trabajaba con su hermano Taiky en una empresa familiar, su relación con Mina no funciono, tuvieron más de un encuentro casual cuando fueron modelos, pero ella era una mujer de fuego y el sentía arder, sin duda buen sexo no formaba la mejor relación…aunque siempre lo mantuvieron en secreto.

El creía que ella no cambiara y aunque se enamoró secretamente, la mejor solución fue olvidarla, sin duda ella le haría ver su suerte…

Por lo que siguió con su vida y ahora era novio de la amiga de Serena, Mariah, esa chica tan tranquila y lista como a él le gustaban, tímidas y hermosas…

Por su parte Seiya y Kakyuu se mudaron a los Ángeles, una ciudad muy caótica y especial, tenía una galería, un negocio singular, el administraba desde ahí sus negocios y ella exponía sus cuadros…

Sin querer Kakyuu se enamoró de la belleza de Serena, le hizo una serie de cuadros, que se vendieron muy bien, el más especial fue un regalo para Darién, que lo hacía recordar a Diario a su hermosa mujer…

Ellos tenían ahora 3 retoños, la pequeña Odette, Selene y Seiya Jr. Su orgullo y esperanza de un mejor mundo, ya que era destacados miembros así como sus padres de Greenpace…

Por su parte Ikuko se asoció con Luna y se había puesto las pilas como organizadora de bodas, 3 años de arduo trabajo, ahora ya le regalaban el reconocimiento de sus clientes, luna en Tokio y China, era la sensación como organizadora de bodas.

Mientras que Ikuko ahora tenía clientela, en Londres, Inglaterra, Escocia y España, si había mucho trabajo pero con un buen equipo de trabajo a su lado y el apoyo de Michiru que se había mudado a Londres las cosas marchaban mejor que nunca…tenían un próspero negocio, sin querer este pasaría a manos de la bella Hotaru…

Por quien suspiraba a Diario el guapo Samy, quien poco a poco cambia su rostro se estaba convirtiendo en un chico apuesto…

La familia de Rei no corrió con tanta suerte, aun a pesar de que Berjerait huyo con sus hijos y esposo, la policía no los pudo localizar, pues cambiaron su apariencia, sus nombres, todo para pasar inadvertidos, pusieron un almacén de víveres para disimular, aunque tenían mucho dinero, la verdad es Malachite se había arrepentido y ahora trabajaba con su familia de manera honesta; vivían una vida pacifica en Suiza, Berjerait vivía feliz, ya que ella siempre procuro a su familia…

Por su parte Reyna se quedó sola, su esposo se cansó de su incesante gasto innecesario, se enteró que le exigió dinero a Rei, su colegiatura, eso fue el colmo que derramo el vaso, se separó de ella y se llevó a su hijo, regreso a su natal Grecia, donde vivía feliz trabajando en los viñedos…

Con arduo trabajo, sus hijos apoyándolos logro sacar varias cosechas y ahora iniciaba con un negocio de vino.

Reyna, supero su depresión después de ver la realidad, aunque en cierta manera seguía presionando a sus hijas… junto con una amiga pusieron una tienda de ropa y lo que ganaban, pues las hacían subsistir.

Aun a pesar de que Reyna no era la mejor madre, sus hijas sabían que era la que les dio la vida así que a final de cuentas todas le enviaban dinero para que lo invirtiera en su negocio, el quedarse sola y no tener lo que a manos llenas arrojo, la hizo recapacitar un poco y ahora el dinero que le llegaba lo invertía bien, eso si no daba nada por nada…

Por su parte Rei no volvió a recordar a Darién mas, no derramo una sola lagrima y no volvió a culpar a Serena de la vida tan dura que le toco vivir…

Acudió al lugar en donde solicitaban a alguien de medio tiempo y que su hermana le había sugerido ir… ahí conoció a su ahora esposo Nicolás Kumada, un diseñador gráfico que tenía su propia empresa de diseño, el también entro a laborar ahí y aunque al principio Rei fue muy dura con el…la conquisto.

Con su insistencia, eso sí jamás le menciono que la amiga de Berjerait era en realidad su madre, siendo el su único hijo sin duda después de terminar la Universidad quedaría a cargo del manejo de la empresa…

Y en verdad no lo parecía, era un poco melindroso, llevaba el cabello largo, barba, eso le daba un mal aspecto, pero un día apareció rasurado, con el cabello recortado, ahí se dio cuenta Rei que aun a pesar de ser aquel hippie del siglo XXI se había enamorado sin importar su apariencia…incluso después le pidió que fuera el mismo…

El, la amaba de la misma manera, sin más después de 2 años le pidió matrimonio y se casaron en verdad locos de amor, ahora daba gracias a Dios de que la vida lo hubiera puesto en su camino, su hermoso Nick llego un año después

Era el mejor regalo que la vida le había dado, lindo con el color de piel de Rei, el cabello rebelde de su padre, su personalidad y los hermosos ojos de lila de Rei, ansiaba ser madre nuevamente…

Por su parte Serena y Darién, tenían al pequeño Endimión, idéntico a Darién, su cabello negro, pero ondulado como ella, sus hermosos ojos azules oscuros, su personalidad era como la de su padre, recién tenia algunos meses, lleno de felicidad su vida… ahora era el motor de ellos…

Serena era una ejecutiva reconocida al igual que su amado esposo, su amor era eterno, sus almas viejas se reconocieron y se encontraron en esa nueva vida, llenas de esperanza…

Serena y Rei se separaron para siempre, viviendo en el mismo país en ocasiones se encontraban y había saludos cordiales incluso entre Darién y Nicolás, pero jamás pudieron ser amigas, y no por que hubiera rencor, si no que dieron vuelta a la página, era mejor recordar los bellos momentos y guardarlos en la memoria…

La rubia trato de hacer las cosas a favor de su familia…ahora después de 10 años, Samuel asumiría los cargos que le tocaban, las empresas harían fusiones pues todo indicaba que Hotaru y Samuel formalizarían su relación…

No me lo puedo creer…-decía Neherenia…

Menos yo…-contesto Serena.

Pues mi padre no lo tomo del todo bien…digamos que se puso así como cuando te casaste mi amor…-comento Darién.

Lo se…fue un drama verdad…-recordó la rubia.

Ni que lo digas…lloro como loco…pero ahora solo le toca sonreír…-contesto Neherenia…

Así es el amor…-completo Diamante…

Serena y Darién ahora miraban crecer a sus hijos…Endimión de 10 años, Serenity de 7 años, Darla de 4, Daniel de 2 años…algo numerosa se había convertido su familia, pero era lo que siempre desearon…

Serena había decidido dejar a un lado los negocios y dedicarse a su familia por completo…valía la pena y la verdad es que era joven y Darién igual, por lo que su intimidad era al máximo como sus retoños…

Y dime como le haces con tu kínder…-pregunto Neherenia.

Cálmate hermana que tú tienes 5…-contesto Serena, pues también deseaban muchos hijos.

No importa sabes que siempre quise una familia grande…nosotras siempre no la pasábamos muy bien…mis hijos son lo más preciado que dios nos ha dado…-contesto la pelinegra radiante de felicidad.

Diamante y Neherenia tenían a Nadia la mayor de 13 años, Dylan de 12 años, los gemelos Natalie y Nathan de 10 años y el pequeño Diamante Jr. De 3 años…con quien cerraron la fábrica…

Creo que una familia amplia era lo que ocupábamos…además tenemos muchas alegrías con ellos…vale mucho la pena…-contesto Diamante sonriente mientras miraba a sus hijos sonrientes conviviendo sentados alrededor del árbol de navidad.

Si, la verdad es que vale mucho la pena…si por mí fuera tendría 8 mas…-dijo Zafiro sonriente, mientras miraba con amor a su esposa Amalia.

Ellos tenían 6 hijos y esperaban el séptimo…Zafiro de 10 años, Zack de 9, Amely de 7 años, America de 6, George de 5, Artemis de 4 y la que venía en camino

Cálmate…como no los tienes tú…-dijo Neherenia…

La verdad es que si por mí fuera también…pero no puedo más…-contesto Amalia quien había sido hija única y creciendo sola siempre se dijo tendría una familia numerosa.

Bueno pues creo que estamos todos reunidos…-dijo Luna sonriente, mirando a sus nietos…que eran un montón…15 en total…y los que faltaban.

Mama te imaginaste que tus hijos te llenarían literalmente de nietos…-dijo el irreverente Zafiro.

Sí, pero no tantos…-todos rieron pues era en ocasiones un caos cuando no se organizaban.

Pero son las mejores navidades…-dijo Ikuko mientras abrazaba a Luna…

Sin duda las mejores…-contesto ella.

Y ustedes cuantos piensan tener…-pregunto Neherenia mientras Hotaru se ponía como tomate y Samuel le daba su apoyo abrazándola…

No me la pongas nerviosa…-contesto el sonriente.

Creo que 5 niños…- dijo Hotaru, mientras Artemis se alteraba

Que…!...cinco hijos mi niña…como crees que eso será posible…-dijo Artemis alterado…

Pues Amalia ya tendrá 7…es lo mismo…-contesto Neherenia.

Muy graciosa Neherenia…-contesto Artemis…mientras todos reían…las navidades Chiba y Tsukino eran las mejores.

Cómo te sientes mi amor…-pregunto Darién abrazando a la rubia…

Bien…sabes que te amo…-contesto ella.

Siempre lo he sabido, es imposible no amarme…-contesto sonriente…

Por dios…ahora sé a quién salió Daniel…-contesto feliz…

A ti y a mi…sabes me haces feliz…

Tú también me haces feliz…-dijo ella mientras se besaban, siendo interrumpidos por un regordete bebe de cabello negro espeso como su padre.

Tamben feliz…-dijo Daniel mientras se abrazaba de la pierna de la rubia…

Mama…dile a Endy que no nos moleste…-soltó Serenity hermosa con su cabello azulado como su abuela Ikuko quien estaba de la mano de una bolita de cabello platinado… Darla.

No es verdad…-contesto Endimión era como mirar a Darién en versión mini.

Hijos por favor hay que comportarse, porque si no Santa Claus no traerá regalos…-soltó Darién en un tono severo y con una mirada de esas que dan miedo.

Si, papa…-contesto Endy, mientras cargaba al pequeño Daniel.

La cena esta lista…-dijo Kenji, mientras todos tomaban sus lugares…Por varias generaciones su descendencia lleno de orgullo a las dos familias…

Serena y Darién vivieron su amor al máximo y con sus hijos…los enseñaron a valorar cada momento y darle valor a las pequeñas cosas…

Fin.

* * *

><p>Hola, reedite este historia que fue de las primeras que escribí...ahora si esta mas legible, espero que les guste...y gracias por sus comentarios...anexe algunos cambios...saludos...<p> 


End file.
